Fliegen für Dummies
by Einsteins Tochter
Summary: Malfoy beobachtet Hermione bei geheimen Flugübungen, es gelingt ihr jedoch ihn zu erpressen. Zusätzlich macht ihr neuer Mitbewohner Blaise Zabini das Leben auch nicht grade leichter... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört mir nichts, auch wenn das äußerst bedauerlich ist...

**A/N **Was soll ich sagen...Diese Story ist das, was ich zu Stande bringe, wenn ich an eine "vernünftige" Romanze denke...Keine Ahnung ob ihr es mögt, ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!

**1. Von Schuldgefühlen, Leprechaneiern und Shopping**

Hermione Granger saß auf ihrem Bett im Tropfenden Kessel, Krummbein auf dem Schoß, einen zerknitterten Brief in der Hand. 

Während sie abwesend über Krummbeins Rücken strich, überkam sie erneut eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen. 

Sie könnte jetzt in genau diesem Moment im Fuchsbau sein und zusammen mit Ron und Harry für ihr siebtes und letztes Hogwartsjahr packen. Die beiden Jungen hatten sie sogar darum gebeten und Molly Weasley hatte sie wie immer herzlichst eingeladen, die letzte Woche der Ferien bei ihnen zu verbringen. 

Hermione entfaltete den Brief zum bestimmt hundertsten Mal und las:

_Liebe Mione,_

_wie geht's dir? Wie war deine Reise nach Polen, zusammen mit deinen Zahnheilern?_

_Mir geht's super, Harry ist seit zwei Wochen hier und ich glaube, nach dem Intensivtraining, dass er mir diesen Sommer verpasst hat, werde ich dieses Schuljahr der beste Hüter sein, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat!_

_Wir flohen nächsten Donnerstag in die Winkelgasse um einzukaufen, Fred und George besuchen, du weißt schon, das ganze Paket. Wie könnten dich dort treffen und dann für die letzte Woche mitnehmen, was hältst du davon?_

_Wir warten auf deine Zusage!!_

_Ron_

_P.S. Hermione, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du vorbei schaust. Ein bisschen mehr Frauenpower hier können Ginny und ich gut gebrauchen. Außerdem habe ich ein neues großartiges Rezept für gefüllte Entenbrust entdeckt. Das musst du unbedingt probieren!_

_Molly_

_P.P.S Ich freu mich auf dich!!_

_Harry_

Es half nichts, Hermione hatte sich entschieden. Diese eine Sache war ihr wichtig genug, um ihre beiden besten Freunde zu belügen.

Hermione, die mit einer Einladung gerechnet hatte, hatte eulenwendend einen, mit einigen möglichst unverfänglich klingenden Ausreden gespickten, Brief zurückgeschickt und so diese zweifellos sehr einladende Einladung abgelehnt. 

Sie erschauerte immer noch bei dem Gedanken an ihre Ausflüchte. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie die Beiden willentlich belogen hatte. 

Aber sie musste alleine in die Winkelgasse, denn von dieser einen Sache durfte niemand etwas erfahren, bevor sie nicht vollkommen abgeschlossen war. 

Aus diesem Grund hatte sie ihren Freunden abgesagt und sich kurzfristig über die letzten drei Ferientage im Tropfenden Kessel einquartiert. 

Krummbein fiel unsanft zu Boden, als Hermione ruckartig aufstand. 

_Genug gegrübelt, Hermione Granger, du hast noch etwas zu tun!_

Sie ging zu dem alten Schreibtisch hinüber, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand und legte den Brief mitten auf die Schreibfläche. Dann nahm sie ihren Umhang vom Schreibtischstuhl und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Hermione hatte ihre Einkäufe schon am ersten Tag in der Winkelgasse erledigt und den Rest der Zeit durch die Gasse bummeld, mal hier mal da guckend, essend und lesend verbracht, doch eine Sache, _die_ Sache, hatte sie bis zum letzten Tag aufgeschoben.

Wie jedes Jahr hatten ihr ihre Eltern, die Zahn_heiler_, eine ordentliche Summe Geld mitgegeben, um sich ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu kaufen und Hermione wusste auch schon genau, was das sein würde.

Sie würde auch noch den Großteil ihrer Ersparnisse ausgeben müssen, doch das war es wert.

Die Winkelgasse war voll und interessant wie eh und je, doch im Gegensatz zu den letzten beiden Tagen hielt Hermione nicht an jeder spannenden Auslage an, um zu gucken, nein, sie hatte ein Ziel. 

Sie hastete ohne sich im Geringsten ablenken zu lassen die Einkaufsstraße hinunter, doch nur noch ein paar Läden von ihrem Ziel entfernt wurde Hermione plötzlich aufgehalten. Eine dicke alte Frau versperrte mit Hilfe eines überdimensionalen Einkaufskorbes, der scheinbar bis zum Rand mit knallgrünen irischen Leprechaneiern gefüllt war, eine besonders schmale Stelle der Gasse. 

Hermione hatte gerade zu einem lauten "Verdammt!" angesetzt, da kam ihr eine schneidende, ärgerliche Stimme zuvor: "Verdammte Scheiße! Aus dem Weg!"

Die Stimme klang gehetzt und kam von hinten. Hermione konnte rechtzeitig zur Seite springen, doch die alte Frau drehte sich grade noch schnell genug herum, um einen blonden Jungen direkt in sich rein laufen zu sehen.

"Aargh!" Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte Draco Malfoy direkt vor Hermiones Füßen zu Boden.

"Iiihh!! Die Eier! Die Eier!", die alte Dame begann laut zu kreischen und deutete hysterisch auf die grünen Kugeln, die sich über den gesamten Gehweg ergossen hatten. 

Hermione sah zu ihrem großen Vergnügen, dass Malfoy bei seinem Sturz circa zwölf Eier unter sich zerquetscht hatte und nun einen grünen schleimigen Hintern vorweisen konnte, der sehr gut zur Geltung kam, während er auf dem glitschigen Untergrund versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

"Brauchst du Hilfe, Malfoy?" Hermione konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er ihre ausgestreckte Hand ansah, sein Blick dann langsam zu ihrem Gesicht wanderte und sich das Erkennen plötzlich mit Schock und Erniedrigung vermischte. Der Moment war so schnell vorüber, wie er gekommen war und Malfoy fand schnell zu seiner alten Form zurück.

"Verpiss dich, Granger. Von einem Schlammblut brauche ich mir nicht helfen zu lassen!" Er schlug ihre Hand zur Seite und schaffte es, obwohl er auf dem Boden, in Mitten von grüner Matsche lag, überheblich zu wirken.

"Oh, na dann...", sagte Hermione immer noch grinsend. "Stimmt schon, du schaffst das sicher ganz alleine." 

"Scheiße", grummelte Malfoy, sich mühsam aufrappelnd. Endlich wieder senkrecht stehend sah er fluchend an sich hinunter, zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte "Ratzeputz" und stand kurz darauf sauber, aber sehr nass vor Hermione.

"Ja, das war sehr geschickt, Malfoy", meinte Hermione schadenfroh. "Warum bist du eigentlich so gerannt? Hast du endlich gemerkt, dass es peinlich für dich ist, deine hässliche Visage in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen und wolltest so schnell wie möglich nach Hause?"

"Wer hat dich gefragt, kleines Stück Dreck? Niemand interessiert sich für deine Meinung. Hässlich sind nur du und deine widerlichen Muggelverwandten. Wo sind eigentlich Potty und das Wiesel? Ist ihnen endlich klar geworden, wie abartig du bist und sie haben schnell das Weite gesucht?"

"Nein, sie haben dich schon von Weitem gerochen und sind so schnell wie möglich um die nächste Ecke, um zu kotzen!"

Hermione konnte jetzt ein Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken und Malfoy fuhr sie an: "Halt dein schmutziges Maul! Hier gibt es nichts zu lachen!"

"Entschuldigen Sie mal!", meldete sich die alte Frau endlich zu Wort. "Sie haben die Hälfte meiner Leprechaneier zerstört. Ich verlange Schadenersatz!"

"Ach seien Sie still!", sagte Malfoy genervt, doch fasste er in eine Umhangtasche, zog einen Geldbeutel heraus und drückte der Frau drei Galleonen in die Hand. "Behalten Sie den Rest", sagte er gönnerhaft, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand stark tropfend um eine Biegung der Gasse.

"Das ist aber zu wenig!", rief ihm die Frau ärgerlich hinterher, doch er war nicht mehr zu sehen.

"Hier, nehmen Sie", sagte Hermione und gab der Frau noch eine Galleone.

"Das ist immer noch nicht genug!", beschwerte sich die Frau und guckte Hermione böse an.

"Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Er ist immer so. Und mehr Geld habe ich nicht", Hermione zuckte die Schultern und drängte sich an der Frau vorbei.

_Habe ich eigentlich schon, aber ich brauche es noch für etwas Wichtigeres._

Malfoys Beispiel folgend, schubste und drückte sie sich durch die Menge von Gaffern, die sich inzwischen gebildet hatte und als sie das Gewühl hinter sich gelassen hatte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Jetzt, mit freiem Blick durch die Winkelgasse, konnte sie ihr Ziel deutlich vor sich sehen.

_Qualität für Quidditch_

Nun war es also soweit. Hermione hatte es sich vorgenommen und jetzt kam der Moment der Wahrheit. Einen Rückzieher würde sie nicht machen. Niemals!

Das Schaufenster war wie immer mit den neuesten Besen, Quidditchtrikots, Pflegemitteln, Ratgebern und Bällen gefüllt. Vor dem Fenster hingen einige kleine Jungs rum, die dem im Fenster ausgestellten Feuerblitz 4.0 bewundernde und begehrliche Blicke zuwarfen.

Hermione holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann drückte sie die Ladentür auf und betrat das Geschäft.

Eine Glocke klingelte und sofort kam ein Verkäufer angewuselt und sagte:

"Guten Tag, Miss Granger. Wie schön, wie schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen. Was suchen Sie dieses mal? Wieder ein Geschenk für einen Ihrer Freunde?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog er ein Paket von einer Auslage und begann es auszupacken. "Ich hätte da vielleicht etwas Passendes. Sehen Sie hier. Ganz neu! Steigbügel, einfach aufschnallen und die schwersten Manöver werden zur leichtesten Übung! Sehr praktisch! Bisher hatte ich nur positive Rückmeldungen, ich selbst -" 

"Entschuldigung", unterbrach Hermione den Redefluss des Verkäufers, "aber diesmal suche ich nichts für Harry oder Ron. Ich will etwas für mich. Einen Besen um genau zu sein, einen Sportbesen."

Der Verkäufer ließ überrascht von seinem geschäftigem Gehabe ab und fragte verwirrt: "Für Sie? Einen Besen? Aber ich habe von Madam Hooch, einer guten Freundin von mir übrigens, gehört, dass Sie absolut -"

"Ich weiß, wie ich fliege!", sagte Hermione energisch, "Aber ich denke, Sie werden mir trotzdem einen Besen verkaufen oder etwa nicht?"

Ihre Augen sprühten Funken und der Verkäufer verstummte sofort und begann sich wieder daran zu erinnern, was hier sein Job war.

"Natürlich, natürlich. Haben Sie denn schon ein spezielles Exemplar im Auge?"

"Na ja, ich habe mich natürlich informiert, aber mir sind, wie Sie ja wissen", er zuckte unter ihrem Blick zusammen, "auf diesem Gebiet nicht grade die größten Talente gegeben."

"Ich denke, wir sollten Sie erst einmal wiegen." Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin fügte er hinzu: "Je nach Gewicht, wariert die Leistung eines Besens. Sind Sie also leicht, sollte Ihr Besen auch ein leichtes Modell sein, um beim Fliegen die bestmöglichen Ergebnisse zu erzielen."

Er bückte sich hinter seinen Ladentisch und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hielt er eine Waage in der Hand. 

"Sie brauchen sich nicht auszuziehen, die Waage zieht das Gewicht Ihrer Kleidung automatisch ab", erklärte der Verkäufer stolz.

"Ich hätte mich hier auch ganz sicher nicht ausgezogen. Was denken Sie bitte?", fragte Hermione etwas empört.

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur die technischen Feinheiten näher bringen. Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch", er guckte etwas bedrückt, stellte die Waage dann aber auf den Boden.

Hermione stieg hinauf und die Waage verkündete augenblicklich: "Einundfünfzig Kilogramm, Mädchen, du solltest mehr essen!"

Der Verkäufer versetzte der Waage eine Tritt und fauchte: "Sei still!" An Hermione gewandt sagte er: "Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Sie brauchen ein sehr leichtes, gut ausgewogenes Modell. Möglichst mit aerodynamischem Abschliff und Windumgangszauber. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Sie uns wegwehen oder?"

Er lachte und ging dann ins Hinterzimmer, um kurz darauf mit einer großen Schachtel wieder aufzutauchen.

"Sie haben Glück", sagte er und packte den Besen aus. " Die Nimbus- und Feuerblitzhersteller haben sich grade erst entschieden, ein neues Besenmodell herauszubringen. Extra für Leute wie Sie. Extra für Frauen. Leicht, schnell, wendig, mit guter Lufthaftung. Kaum Widerstand, schönes Design."

"Das Design ist mir egal", sagte Hermione und nahm den Besen in die Hand. 

Sobald der Besen Hermiones Hände berührt hatte, vibrierte er leicht und Hermione hätte schwören können, dass ihre Finger durch die Berührung warm wurden. Sie musste zugeben, dass der Besen wirklich wunderschön aussah. Feminin und doch stark und schnell.

Der Besenstiel war aus einem sehr leichten, hellen, fast weißen Holz gearbeitet und leicht geschwungen. Die Spitze war elypsenförmig und vorne abgeflacht, in den durchsichtigen Lack war außer der Seriennummer noch ein kleines Blumenmuster eingelassen. Der Schweif des Besens war aus ebenso hellen Reisigzweigen gebunden, wie der Rest und wurde von einem zierlichen Silberreif zusammengehalten.

"Wie heißt dieses Modell?", fragte sie den Verkäufer, der geschwiegen hatte, während sie den Besen bewunderte.

"Das hier ist "Stormcloud"", er tätschelte den Besen. "Wie gesagt vollkommen neu und meiner Meinung nach sehr gut für Sie geeignet. Und, wenn ich mir diese Bemerkung erlauben kann, ich denke, wenn Sie Fliegen lernen wollen, dann nur hiermit."

Hermione lächelte. "Ich bin derselben Meinung!"

"Sehr gut. Ich werde Ihnen als kleines Geschenk noch ein Pflegeset mitgeben und wünsche Ihnen alles Gute. Um zum Geschäftlichen zu kom -"

"Ich habe noch eine Bitte", unterbrach Hermione ihn. "Können Sie mir Stormcloud vielleicht in die Schule schicken? Und zwar nicht zur gewöhnlichen Zeit, sondern abends, in meinen Schlafsaal? Wäre das möglich?"

"Ich denke schon", sagte der Verkäufer zögerlich und Hermione strahlte.

"Sie tun mir einen riesigen Gefallen damit. Jetzt können wir sehr gerne zum Geschäftlichen kommen!" 

Nun grinste der Verkäufer auch wieder.

A/N The End! Reviews? Je mehr ich kriege, desto schneller ist ein neues Kapitel online °fühlt sich mächtig°! Muhahaha! 


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Von Freunden, Feinden und überraschenden Nachrichten**

Hermione Granger saß mit gekreuzten Beinen auf ihrem Koffer und fummelte nervös an ihren Fingernägeln.

_Nicht kauen! Mit dem Kauen habe ich aufgehört! Nicht Kauen, ich packe das, nur nicht unruhig werden!_

Ein weiterer hastiger Blick den Bahnsteig entlang zeigte ihr nur erneut, dass sie viel zu früh war. Außer ihr war niemand zu sehen und die Zeiger der großen Bahnhofsuhr standen grade auf zehn.

_Viel zu früh, viel zu früh._

Hermione hatte sich diesen Morgen schon um viertel-nach-neun vom Tropfenden Kessel aus auf den Weg gemacht und wartete jetzt schon fast zwanzig Minuten lang mutterseelenallein am Bahnsteig von Gleis neundreiviertel auf Harry und Ron.

Eigentlich passte es ihr sehr gut, dass die beiden noch nicht da waren, denn so brauchte sie ihre Lügengeschichte erst später erzählen. Doch das Warten half nicht unbedingt, ihre Anspannung zu verringern.

Endlich, um kurz nach zehn, tauchten die ersten anderen Schüler mit ihren Familien auf und Hermiones Herz begann zu flattern. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall übertrieben aufgeregt wirken oder gar schuldbewusst. Sie musste sich beruhigen, zumindest Harry würde sonst sicher etwas bemerken.

Eine Ablenkung, eine Ablenkung wäre genau das Richtige.

Hermione schaute sich um und tatsächlich, da kam die perfekte Ablenkung angelaufen. Die Ablenkung starrte mürrisch vor sich hin, hatte hellblondes Haar und trug einen schweren Koffer auf dem Rücken.

"Hey, Malfoy", rief Hermione dem Jungen zu, der grade an ihr vorbei lief. " Mal wieder auf der Suche nach etwas eklig Glitschigem? Ich weiß, wo du so was finden kannst. Du brauchst dir nur in die Haare fassen!"

Sie grinste breit, als Malfoy sich umdrehte und ihr zuzischte: "Halt deine Fresse, dreckiges Schlammblut. Erwähne die Sache nie wieder, oder-"

"Oder? Oder was? Crabbe und Goyle sind scheinbar grade nicht anwesend, um mich zu verprügeln. Überlege dir mal eine interessantere Drohung, sonst langweilst du mich!"

Crabbe und Goyle waren wirklich nirgendwo in ihrer Nähe zu entdecken, wie Hermione leicht irritiert aber auch neugierig festgestellt hatte.

_Warum muss der arme arme Malfoy seinen Koffer wohl gaaanz alleine schleppen?_

"Ach ja? Wie wäre es damit?", trumpfte Malfoy mit einiger Verspätung auf. „Erwähne die Sache nie wieder, oder ich sorge dafür, dass alle von der schmutzigen kleinen Geschichte zwischen dir und Snape letztes Jahr erfahren. Was eine kleine Streberin wie du alles tut, um gute Noten zu bekommen...also wirklich."

Hermione guckte etwas verwirrt und fragte: "Wie bitte? Zwischen mir und Snape war nie was. Was genau erhoffst du dir von so einer Lüge?"

"Dass da nie etwas war, kannst du schlecht beweisen und weißt du Granger," fügte er mit dem typischen überheblichen Grinsen hinzu, „im Rufmord war ich schon immer gut!"

In diesem Moment tauchten Harry und Ron hinter Malfoy auf.

"Was willst du von ihr, Frettchen?", fragte Ron brüsk und schubste Malfoy zur Seite, um Hermione zu umarmen.

"Hallo, Ron", sagte Hermione und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Er hat mir nichts getan, lass ihn in Ruhe!"

"Sie hat_ mich_ angemacht. Ich-", begann Malfoy ziemlich verärgert.

"Sei still, Malfoy!", meldete sich nun Harry, drängte Ron zur Seite und umarmte Hermione ebenfalls. "Hey, Mione."

"Was stehst du hier immer noch? Verpiss dich, Frettchen!", fuhr Ron Malfoy an, der immer noch neben ihnen stand und die Umarmung zwischen Harry und Hermione beobachtete.

"Reg dich nicht auf." Er hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, „Ich geh schon. Ich will euch doch nicht eure Ach-Wie-Schön-Dass-Wir-Uns-Wiederhaben-Szene verderben. Aber Granger," er wandte sich Hermione zu, die immer noch in Harrys Umarmung stand, "Vielleicht ändere ich die Rufmord-Story von "Granger von Snape gevögelt" um in "Granger, Potty und Wiesel beim flotten Dreier erwischt"."

Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand wie schon bei ihrer letzten Begegnung in der Menge.

_Er hat wohl gerne das Letzte Wort, _dachte Hermione und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

"Was sollte das denn?", fragte Harry perplex und ließ Hermione endlich los.

"Ist doch egal, der musste sich sicher nur wieder aufspielen", meinte Hermione achselzuckend und drehte sich um, um ihren Koffer hoch zu heben.

"Lass mal", sagte Harry und nahm ihren Koffer zusätzlich zu seinem eigenem.

"Meine Güte, werde ich aber verwöhnt! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", lachte Hermione und folgte Harry und Ron zu einer der Zugtüren.

"Wir haben dich eben lange nicht mehr gesehen", antwortete Ron, drehte sich um und grinste sie an. "Kann ich der Dame behilflich sein?", fragte er dann, einen Diener machend und Hermione in den Zug helfend.

"Wie galant von Ihnen, Mr. Weasley."

Die Drei witzelten die ganze Zeit miteinander, bis sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden und sich zufrieden in die vertrauten Sitze fallen gelassen hatten.

Hermione war sehr erfreut darüber, wie leicht ihr der Umgang mit Harry und Ron fiel. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie, nachdem sie die Jungen angelogen hatte, rumstammeln würde, sich schlecht fühlen oder sich in weiteren Lügen verstricken. Doch nichts von alledem passierte. Sie lachten wie gewöhnlich, erzählten von den Ferien und unterhielten sich einfach über dies und das.

_Meine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy hat mir wohl wirklich gut getan._

Ihre Anspannung hatte sich fast vollkommen aufgelöst und sie genoss die Gesellschaft ihrer beiden Freunde in vollen Zügen.

"Hermione?", fragte Harry plötzlich und Hermione, die aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Ja?"

"Weißt du eigentlich, wer die neuen Schulsprecher sind? Hast du vielleicht ein Anstecker bekommen? Ron und ich haben keinen, deshalb dachten wir, dass du eventuell...?"

"Nein, habe ich nicht", sie zögerte ein wenig. „Ich habe mich auch schon gefragt, wer es sein könnte. Vielleicht Susan Bones und Ernie McMillan?"

"Bestimmt nicht. Die sind zwar ganz gute Schüler, vorbildlich und so, aber die sind viel zu öde. Dumbledore wählt sicher nicht solche Langweiler!", meinte Ron.

"Er hat Percy und Penelope gewählt. Die sind echt richtig interessante Persönlichkeiten", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

"Okay, wenn man es so sieht...", lenkte Ron ein.

"Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten" sagte Hermione in endgültigem Tonfall.

Im selben Moment ertönte aus dem Nichts die Stimme von Professor McGonagall: "Die Vertrauensschüler werden ins Vertrauensschülerabteil gebeten. Es wird etwas Wichtiges bekannt gegeben. Dankeschön."

Hermione warf Harry und Ron einen Hab-Ich-Doch-Gesagt-Blick zu und schlüpfte aus dem Abteil.

"Bis gleich, Mann", sagte Ron zu Harry, bevor auch er verschwand.

Hermione eilte den Gang herunter bis zum ersten Wagon, an dessen Ende sich das Vertrauensschülerabteil befand.

Sie hatte es Ron und Harry zwar nicht gesagt, aber insgeheim war sie ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, als der Hogwartsbrief angekommen war und keine Schulsprecherplakette enthalten hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie erwartet, in diesem Schuljahr Schulsprecherin zu werden. Es war schon seit ihrem ersten Tag auf Hogwarts eines ihrer vielen Ziele gewesen.

Sie hatte darauf hingearbeitet und nun wollte sie wissen, wer _ihre_ Auszeichnung bekommen hatte.

Das Abteil war magisch vergrößert, sodass aus drei Jahrgängen je acht Schüler sowie Professor McGonagall gut darin Platz fanden. Die Gruppe versammelte sich um einen großen runden Tisch, auf dem immer Pergament und Federn zum Mitschreiben bereit lagen.

Als Hermione das Abteil betrat, waren schon alle Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws anwesend, Ginny Weasley saß neben Colin Creevey und auch das Vertrauensschülerpärchen aus Griffindors fünftem Jahrgang hibbelte ziemlich nervös auf seinen Plätzen. Wie gewöhnlich war noch kein einziger Slytherin zu sehen.

Doch, halt. Dort auf dem Platz neben Professor McGonagall saß kein anderer als Blaise Zabini.

Der Italiener lümmelte sich gelangweilt in seinen Sessel, deshalb hatte Hermione ihn auch nicht gleich gesehen.

_Was macht _der _denn hier? Er ist doch gar kein Vertrauensschüler! _

Hermione setzte sich und einen Moment später plumpste Ron neben ihr auf seinen Platz.

"Guck mal, da!", zischelte sie ihm zu und nickte leicht in Richtung von Zabini.

Ron drehte sich auffällig zur Seite und gaffte überrascht Blaise Zabini an. Hermione unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen, als Zabini eine rüde Geste in Rons Richtung machte und Ron anfing wütend zu knurren.

"Lass ihn!", Hermione packte Ron am Kragen und zog ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl. "Bleib sitzen!"

"Granger!", die Slytherins waren aufgetaucht und Malfoy feixte zu Hermione und Ron hinüber. "Da hast du dir aber einen großen Köter angeschafft! Und bissig ist er scheinbar auch noch. Sieht nach einer Promenadenmischung aus, bestimmt von irgendwo auf der Straße!"

"Mr Malfoy, seien Sie still! Wir wollen anfangen!", unterbrach Professor McGonagall die Auseinandersetzung. Sie begann eine Anwesenheitsliste vorzulesen und begrüßte dann die Schüler.

Nachdem die normalen Vertrauensschülerpflichten wie die nächtlichen Patroullien verteilt waren, konnte Hermione nicht mehr an sich halten.

Sie unterbrach Professor McGonagall, die grade über Gerechtigkeit bei Punktabzug und -vergabe referierte: "Professor? Ich habe eine Frage."

"Ja, Miss Granger?", antwortete Professor McGonagall etwas ungehalten.

"Ich, nun, ich würde gerne wissen, wer die neuen Schulsprecher sind."

Rund um den Tisch wurde zustimmendes Getuschel laut und Professor McGonagall nickte leicht: "Eigentlich wollte ich das am Ende der Sitzung bekannt geben, doch ich kann Sie ja verstehen." Auf ihrem Gesicht war etwas ähnliches wie mütterliches Wohlwollen zu erkennen. „Wie die Schüler aus dem siebten Jahrgang festgestellt haben sollten, wurden die Ansteckplaketten dieses Jahr nicht per Eule verschickt, wie sonst immer. Das lag einfach an einem kleinen Fehler meinerseits." Sie machte eine Pause und Hermione musste sich zwingen, nicht auf ihrem Stuhl herumzurutschen, wie ein nervöses Kleinkind.

_Ich habe noch Chancen! Ich kann es sein! Oh, mein Gott!_

"Die neuen Schulsprecher sind", Hermione hielt den Atem an, "Hermione Granger aus Griffindor und Blaise Zabini aus Slytherin."

Alle am Tisch begannen zu klatschen und Hermione bemühte sich, nicht allzu selbstzufrieden auszusehen.

_Blaise Zabini und ich, wer hätte das gedacht? Deshalb war er also auch hier._

Ron klatschte zwar auch, allerdings ziemlich halbherzig und er warf Zabini immer wieder hasserfüllte Blicke zu. Hermione bemerkte, dass Ron nicht der Einzige war, den die Bekanntgabe verärgert oder zumindest irritiert hatte. Der Applaus erstarb eindeutig unnatürlich schnell.

"Zabini ist aber kein Vertrauensschüler. Ist das überhaupt erlaubt, ihn zum Schulsprecher zu machen?", meldete sich schließlich ein ziemlich enttäuschter Ernie McMillan zu Wort.

"Ja, das ist es", erklärte Hermione. "In der „Geschichte von Hogwarts" steht, dass der Schulsprechertitel unabhängig vom Vertrauensschülertitel vergeben wird. Es ist nur normalerweise so, dass die Vertrauensschüler eher in Frage kommen."

"Danke, Miss Granger", sagte Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Zabini hat im letzten Schuljahr erstaunliche Ergebnisse erzielt und war schon immer ein vorbildlicher Schüler. Der Schulleiter und ich haben ihn ausgewählt, weil er unserer Meinung nach die anderen Siebtklässler übertrifft."

"Warum ist Malfoy dann überhaupt Vertrauensschüler geworden?", fragte McMillan trotzig.

"Er war zu der Zeit besser als Mr. Zabini. Damit ist das Thema abgeschlossen.

Miss Granger, Mr. Zabini? Wir treffen uns nach dem Festessen noch einmal, um ihre Aufgaben zu besprechen." Damit kehrte sie wieder zu den Pflichten und Verantwortungen der Vertrauensschüler zurück.

ooOOoo

**A/N (Nachtrag) **Ich freue mich auch über zwischendurch Reviewer! Dass die Story vorbei ist, bedeutet nicht, dass Reviews unerwünscht sind ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Voila, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich bedanke mich noch mal gaanz herzlich bei den lieben Reviewern, auch wenn es gerne noch ein paar mehr werden könnten! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich beim letzten Kapitel keine A/N geschrieben habe, das kam, weil ich mit dem System hier noch nicht so vertraut bin. Soo, und jetzt einfach loslesen! 

**3. Von Zusammenstößen und Erinnerungen**

„Zabini? Blaise Zabini?", Ron bekam seinen Mund kaum noch zu.

„Ja, verdammt Ron! Beruhige dich mal! Er kommt genauso in Frage, wie du und Harry", meinte Hermione etwas genervt. Sie hatten grade das Vertrauensschülerabteil verlassen und scheinbar wagte Ron es jetzt, seiner Empörung Luft zu machen. 

Im Gang vor dem Abteil standen Crabbe und Goyle und warteten. Wie Üblich hatten sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und guckten bedrohlich. 

„Hermione, er kommt genauso in Frage, wie Neville! Nämlich gar nicht! Hast du jemals etwas von ihm gehört? Irgendetwas Herausragendes?", fragte Ron ohne den beiden die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Hermione zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist ein guter Schüler und scheinbar nie negativ aufgefallen. In alte Runen ist er außerdem echt gut. Dass er sich eher im Hintergrund hält, muss nicht bedeuten, dass er nichts drauf hat."

„Aber er ist ein _Slytherin_!"

„Scheiße, Ron! Kannst du nicht einmal damit aufhören?", fuhr Hermione ihn an, „Wen interessiert das schon? Dumbledore findet anscheinend, dass er der Richtige für den Posten ist, also akzeptiere das doch einfach!"

„Aber-", setzte Ron wütend zu einer Entgegnung an, seine Ohren hatten sich während Hermiones unerwartetem Ausbruch gefährlich verfärbt. 

„Immerhin ist es nicht Malfoy!", unterbrach Hermione ihn schnell, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Und tatsächlich, Rons Gesicht entspannte sich, seine Ohren nahmen wieder eine gesündere Farbnuance an und er begann, sich lautstark über Malfoy lustig zu machen. Während Hermione neben ihm den Gang hinunter ging und ab und zu über einen seiner Witze lachte, verlor sie sich in Gedanken.

_Ich habe eben einen Slytherin verteidigt und Ron angefahren. Sowas mache ich doch sonst nicht. Okay, Ron anfahren schon, aber nur wegen einem Slytherin? Verdammt, was ist mit mir los?_

Auf halben Weg zu ihrem Abteil, wurde Hermione plötzlich von hinten zur Seite gestoßen. Crabbe und Goyle drängten sich zwischen Ron und ihr hindurch. Hermione rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Arm und bereitete sich innerlich schon auf ein Wortgefecht mit Draco Malfoy vor, als sie bemerkte, dass es gar nicht Malfoy war, der Crabbe und Goyle folgte, sondern Blaise Zabini.

Während sie noch verwundert überlegte, wie Zabini sich wohl Crabbes und Goyles „Loyalität" erkauft hatte, schrie Ron den drei Remplern hinterher: „Scheiß Zabini!! Denk bloß nicht, dass du dir als Schulsprecher alles rausnehmen kannst!" Er wandte sich an Hermione und sagte besorgt: „Wenn er dir irgendetwas tut, Mione, dann sag es mir sofort. Ich würde ihm eine Abreibung verpassen, die sich gewaschen hat! Klar?"

„Ja, ich weiß, Ron", antwortete sie etwas abwesend und lächelte ihn dann an. „Aber ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen!"

Er lächelte zurück und die beiden gingen einträchtig schweigend den Gang hinab.

Vor ihrer Abteiltür blieb Ron noch einmal stehen und sah ihr ernsthaft in die Augen.

„Ich bin in jedem Fall für dich da, Mione. Immer und überall!", sagte er, drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür.

Einen Moment stand Hermione still vor der offenen Tür, dann folgte sie Ron ins Abteil, der schon begonnen hatte, Harry und Neville, der sich scheinbar während ihrer Abwesenheit zu Harry gesetzt hatte, von den neuen Entwicklungen zu berichten.

Hermione ließ sich wieder auf ihrem Fensterplatz nieder und sah nach draußen. Rons Worte hatten sie nachdenklich gemacht, genauso, wie ihre Begegnung mit Blaise Zabini und seinen neuen „Freunden" im Gang.

_So alleine war Malfoy wohl noch nie. Wie er sich jetzt wohl fühlt? _Fragte sie sich und hätte im nächsten Moment beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Sie sah sich um, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass niemand ihre ungehörigen Gedanken mitbekommen hatte.

_Ich habe mich gefragt, wie Malfoy sich _fühlt_! Malfoy?! _Sie war von sich selbst geschockt._ Wenn das so weiter geht, sollte ich mich vielleicht nett bei Pansy Parkinson vorstellen und sie bitten, mich in ihre Clique aufzunehmen... Verdammt, Hermione, was ist nur aus dir geworden?_

Bei diesen Gedanken erinnerte sie sich unweigerlich an das letzte Hogsmeadwochenende vor den Ferien. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Veränderungen, die mit und in ihr vorgingen, an eben diesem Wochenende ihren Anfang genommen hatten.

Sie hatte sich verändert, zweifellos! Und bis jetzt war sie noch nicht sicher, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte...

_Zwei Monate und eine Woche früher:_

„Hermione! Hey, Mione!"

Hermione drehte sich um, die Tasche mit den Bibliotheksbüchern schwer auf ihrer Schulter lastend.

„Hallo, Ginny", sagte sie lächelnd, während die rothaarige Griffindor vor ihr zum Halten kam.

„Sind da etwa Bücher drin?" Ginny feixte, ihr Blick ruhte auf Hermiones Tasche, deren Nähte wie gewöhnlich zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. „Das Jahr ist rum, Mione! Die Prüfungen sind geschrieben, schon vergessen?"

„Ja, das sind Bücher", antwortete Hermione überflüssiger Weise. „Ich bringe sie grade zurück zur Bibliothek."

„Ah, ja. Zurück." Ginny grinste immer noch. „Wenn du sie zurück bringst, kann ich dir ja tragen helfen." Kurz entschlossen packte sie einen Henkel der Tasche und zog sie mit einem Ruck von Hermiones Schulter. 

„Danke", sagte Hermione und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Aber bitte tu nicht so, als würdest du nie lernen. Du bist mindestens so ehrgeizig wie ich! Ich wette, du hoffst, dass du mich in den ZAGs geschlagen hast!", fügte sie hinzu, doch ihr Lächeln zeigte deutlich, dass sie keines ihrer Worte ernst meinte.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", meinte Ginny und guckte verschlagen, dann wischte sie das Thema mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Auch egal, ich habe dich nicht nur angehalten, um deine arme Schulter zu retten. Ich war eben im Gemeinschaftsraum und am Schwarzen Brett hing die Mitteilung für das nächste, und in diesem Schuljahr letzte, Hogsmeadwochenende. Drei Tage vor der Abreise. Hättest du nicht Lust mit Harry, Ron und mir hinzugehen und noch einmal so richtig zu feiern? Nur wir vier, in trauter Runde."

Hermione hatte den Aushang auch gesehen, doch eigentlich wollte sie sich drücken.

Ron hatte sie in den letzten Monaten wiederholt mit kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten bedacht. Nicht in materieller Form, sondern als ein beiläufiges Kompliment, eine freundlich aufgehaltene Tür, eine getragene Tasche und Ähnlichem.

Es war nicht so, dass das Hermione nicht gefallen hätte, aber irgendwie wurde ihr bei dem Gedanken unwohl, dass Ron mehr von ihr wollte, als Freundschaft.

Außerdem hatte sie vor zwei Wochen durch Zufall ein Buch namens „Zwölf Unfehlbare Wege Hexen zu Verzaubern" in Rons Tasche gefunden und einen Tag später ließ Ron ihr gegenüber nebenbei einen Spruch fallen, den sie schon aus einem Kapitel des Buches kannte.

„Also Ginny, ich-", fing sie deshalb an, doch Ginny unterbrach sie.

„Super, Mione, Die Jungs werden sich freuen!", sie strahlte Hermione an. „Du, ich muss jetzt noch mal zu Neville und Professor Sprout. Er meinte, sie hätten es geschafft seinen Mimbulus Mimbeltonia mit Bubotublern zu kreuzen. Angeblich ist der Stinksaft jetzt im Stande, Glas, Gold und Drachenschuppen zu verätzen! Wir sehen uns, Mione!" Damit ließ sie den Taschenhenkel fallen, drehte sich um und eilte den Gang, den sie grade gekommen waren, wieder zurück.

„Ah, okay. Tschüss!", rief Hermione ziemlich überrumpelt dem um eine Ecke verschwindenden roten Haarschopf hinterher und bemerkte dann erleichtert, dass Ginny sie immerhin bis vor die Bibliothekstür begleitet hatte.

_Dieses Mädchen schafft es immer wieder, mich zu bequatschen. Man kann ihr einfach nicht „Nein" sagen._

Sie warf die Tasche wieder über ihre ohnehin schon malträtierte Schulter und betrat die Bibliothek.

„Also Mione, wir treffen uns heute um fünf am Quidditchfeld, nachdem Harry, Ginny und ich das Abschlusstraining beendet haben. Du kommst einfach zum Feld, Klar? Um fünf!"

„Ja, ich weiß Ron!", sagte Hermione genervt. Sie hatte sich zwar mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden, doch Rons ständiges Um-Sie-Rum-Gewusel hatte es jetzt schon beim Frühstück geschafft, ihr die Laune zu verderben. „Ich komme um fünf zu euch, damit wir dann gemeinsam nach Hogsmead gehen können", wiederholte sie zum dritten mal, um Ron endlich ruhig zu stellen.

„Ja, genau!" Ron strahlte.

„So, wir müssen jetzt los!", meldete sich Harry von Rons rechter Seite. „Damelza, Ginny, Ron, kommt ihr?", er erhob sich. „Bis nachher, Mione."

„Tschüss, Harry." Hermione lächelte auch Ron noch einmal zu, dann waren sie verschwunden.

Ungewollt seufzte Hermione erleichtert auf und wandte sich dann etwas schuldbewusst aber wesentlich entspannter ihrem Toast zu.

Nachdem sie in Ruhe aufgegessen hatte, erhob sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. 

Es war ein schöner Frühsommertag und sie wollte es sich eigentlich irgendwo am See gemütlich machen, doch schon in der Eingangshalle wurde sie aufgehalten. Genaugenommen wurde sie nicht richtig aufgehalten, sondern hielt sich aufgrund ihrer Neugier _selbst_ auf. 

Als sie eine wütende Stimme hörte, blieb sie interessiert stehen, um zu lauschen.

„Ach ja? Er hat euch _eingeladen_? Wie nett von ihm. Wenn euch das so gefällt, verzieht euch doch zu diesem Zabini!"

Hermione erkannte Malfoys Stimme und blickte sich suchend in der Halle um. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie leer, doch sie entdeckte Crabbes Hinterkopf im Eingang zu den Kerkern. Vorsichtig schlich sie näher.

Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle standen auf halber Höhe der unbeleuchteten Kerkertreppe. Crabbe und Goyle standen mit dem Rücken zu ihr, doch Malfoys Gesicht konnte sie sehen. Er blickte äußerst verärgert.

„Draco, er hat gesagt, es wird Käse-Fondue geben!" Das war Goyle. Seine tiefe Stimme klang merkwürdig dumpf und abgehackt und Hermione konnte sich nicht gegen die Vorstellung erwehren, dass ihm der Speichel bereits aus dem Mund lief und er immer wieder schluckte. „Ich bin mir zwar nicht ganz sicher, was das ist, aber ich mag Käse!"

_Umwerfende Logik! _Dachte Hermione und grinste.

„Käse-Fondue...Der Gute mag es stilvoll", sagte Malfoy und lachte hämisch. „Okay, ihr könnt euch zu diesem Zabini-Bastard verpissen. In Hogsmead habe ich ohne euch sicher interessantere Gesellschaft!"

„Danke, Draco", grunzte Crabbe, dem scheinbar entgangen war, dass Malfoy ihn grade beleidigt hatte. „Voll schade, dass Blaise dich nicht eingeladen hat, Draco. Hätte ich echt voll gut gef-"

„Halt die Fresse, Crabbe", unterbach ihn Malfoy, mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimmer. Hermione konnte sehen, wie sich sein Blick verhärtete und plötzlich kalt wie Eis wurde. Sie unterdrückte ein Zittern. „Ich möchte, dass euch klar ist, dass ich, selbst wenn ich eingeladen wäre, niemals, wirklich _niemals_ freiwillig auf eine Party oder einen _Fondueabend_", er betonte das Wort mit unglaublicher Herablassung und lachte kurz auf, „von Blaise Zabini gehen würde! Er ist ein abstoßender Bastard! Mit sowas wie ihm gibt sich kein _echter_ Malfoy ab!"

_War das jetzt nur verletzter Stolz, _fragte sich Hermione, _oder meinte er das ernst? Und habe ich mir die Betonung von dem „echten" Malfoy nur eingebildet?_

_Scheinbar bin ich nicht die Einzige, die Probleme mit ihren Freunden hat._

Offensichtlich merkten jetzt auch Crabbe und Goyle, dass sie Malfoy ernsthaft verärgert hatten und so taten sie das einzig Richtige und machten, dass sie wegkamen.

Malfoy stand noch einen Augenblick regungslos auf der Treppe, dann verschwand er in die Kerker.

ooOOoo

**A/N** C'est ca! Hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ja, schreibt mir ein Review, wenn nein, dann auch! Ich will besser werden...Und ich bitte auch alle bööösen Schwarzleser, lasst euch bekehren, schreibt ein Review und kommt ins Licht! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht...ließt das hier eigentlich noch jemand? Ja. Dann ist gut! Ich danke den treuen Reviewern ganz ganz herzlich für ihre Unterstüntzung, aber den blöden Schwarzlesern würde ich am liebsten eine verpassen!! Ich werde euch nicht mit dem Löschen dieser Story drohen, weil das dumm und kindisch wäre und ich ja auch noch ein paar Leser habe (euch habe ich gaaanz schrecklich lieb!), aber ein klitzekleines Review würde mich doch soooo glücklich machen! Egaal, leßt los!

**4. Von Saufabenden, Wetten und nervigen Gedanken**

**_Erinnerungen Fortsetzung:_**

Hermione saß im Gras vor den Quidditchumkleiden und wartete. Es war schon viertel-nach-fünf, doch es störte sie kein Bisschen, dass ihre Freunde sich verspäteten, denn so hatte sie noch ein wenig Zeit für sich.

Aus diesem Grund hatte sie sich zum Warten auch nicht wie sonst auf die Zuschauerränge gesetzt.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich noch immer um das Gespräch, das sie am Vormittag belauscht hatte. 

Als Harry, Ron und Ginny eine Viertelstunde später auftauchten, bemerkte Hermione sie erst, nachdem Ginny mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht rumgewedelt hatte.

„Sorry, Mione! Wir haben völlig die Zeit vergessen", begann Ron sofort sich zu entschuldigen, während er Hermione aus dem Gras hoch half.

„Ist schon okay, Ron! Macht echt nichts", versicherte ihm Hermione.

„Ron erzählt Quatsch!", sagte Ginny plötzlich. „Wir waren völlig pünktlich fertig mit dem Training, aber er hat dann noch eine halbe Stunde dafür gebraucht, seine Haare in die richtige Form zu bringen! Nicht war, Ronnie?" Sie grinste Ron an, der sofort rot wurde. 

Als er zu einer aufgebrachten Entgegnung ansetzte, sagte Harry schnell: „Lasst das! Hermione, wir haben wirklich zu lange trainiert, das war meine Schuld. Tut mir Leid!"

Hermione lachte. „Macht euch doch nicht so einen Stress! Wollen wir los?"

Die Vier machten sich auf den Weg und Hermione erzählte den anderen von ihrem vormittäglichen Erlebnis.

„Das heißt also, dass Zabini Malfoy seine Anhänger streitig macht", stellte Harry fest.

„Geschieht Malfoy recht!", sagte Ron mit Genugtuung. „Auf Käse-Fondue hätte ich übrigens auch Lust. Harry kannst du nicht vielleicht mal Dobby fragen?"

Zu Hermiones Enttäuschung schienen sich ihre Freunde nicht weiter für das Thema zu interessieren. Als sie merkte, dass sie von ihnen keine spannenden Statements mehr zu hören bekommen würde, fragte sie: „Und, wie war euer Training?"

Ihre drei Begleiter begannen sofort eine hitzige Diskussion, die sich, soweit Hermione das verstand, hauptsächlich um den „Roussaux-Absturz" drehte. Da sich ihre Diskussion bis nach Hogsmead zog, hatte Hermione genug Zeit, sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen. Ihre Freunde erwarteten inzwischen nicht mehr, dass sie irgendetwas zu dem Thema Quidditch beitrug.

In Hogsmead angekommen bummelten die vier Freunde lachend und quatschend durch die Gassen, guckten mal hier, mal da, gingen kurz zum Honigtopf und schauten bei der Heulenden Hütte vorbei.

Als es anfing zu dämmern, wandten sich Hermione, Ron und Harry automatisch in Richtung der „Drei Besen", doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen.

Sie führte die Gruppe ohne zu zögern zum „Eberkopf". Vor der Tür blieben die drei anderen jedoch stehen und tauschten skeptische Blicke.

„Wenn man feiern will, dann hier. In den „Drei Besen" bekommen Schüler höchstens zwei Butterbier", meinte Ginny achselzuckend. „Ich habe uns extra saubere Gläser mitgenommen."

Hermione und Harry blickten ihr völlig perplex nach, als sie durch die niedrige Tür die schmuddelige Bar betrat.

„Sie ist eben doch Fred und Goerges Schwester", sagte Ron entgeistert und ein bisschen Stolz, dann folgte er ihr.

Zwei Stunden, vier Portionen von, als Gulaschsuppe bezeichnetem, braunem Matsch, unzählige Butterbiere und eineinhalb Flaschen Feuerwhisky später waren Ginny, Ron und Harry ziemlich besoffen und Hermione leicht angeheitert.

Sie hatte sich zwar zurückgehalten, doch hatten es Harry und Ginny geschafft, ihr zusätzlich zu ihrem zweiten Butterbier ein Glas, allerdings nicht ein kleines Schnapsglas, Feuerwhisky aufzuquatschen.

„Hey, Minnie!", rief Ron ihr zu. „Das schmeckt escht gut! Isch", er hickste, „isch kann voll verschtehen, dass...dass Hagrid Honigmet so guut findet! Das isss escht lecker!"

Er war grade mit einem riesigen Humpen Honigmet von der Bar zurückgekehrt. Ihn schien es nicht mehr zu stören, dass der Humpen staubig war und man den Lippenstiftabdruck des letzten Benutzers noch gut am Rand sehen konnte. Auch störte er sich nicht an den Metbächen, die an seinem Kinn hinabliefen.

„'Minnie'," kicherte Ginny. „'Minnieee', wie süüüß!"

„Ich bin nicht süß!", sagte Hermione zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sehr laut und fügte ungewollt hinzu: „Ich will gar nicht süß sein! Ich bin schlau und mutig und stark!"

Ohne den Grund zu kennen, regte Hermione sich über die Bezeichnung „süß" auf. Vor einem Moment war sie noch völlig zufrieden mit sich und der Welt gewesen, doch jetzt fühlte sie sich merkwürdiger Weise so, als hätte Ron sie grade schlimm beleidigt.

„Ui, ui, ui." Ginny prustete los. „Minnie, du _bist_ aber süß!"

„Ja, genau!", stimmte Ron seiner Schwester zu. „Sischer bisssu auch schlau und mutisch un' sooo, aber süüß bissuu trootzdem!"

„Minnieee, die süüße Amazooone, hey ho!" Harry setzte einen peinlichen Sprechgesang an. Ginny stimmte sofort ein.

„Lasst das!" Hermione ärgerte sich nun ernsthaft über ihre besoffenen Freunde. „Was muss ich tun, damit ihr mir glaubt, dass ich nicht süüß bin?"

_Besoffene Freunde? Du bist auch blau Hermione! Warum würdest du sonst so einen Mist von wegen „nicht süüß" labern? Okay, der Spitzname Minnie ist echt schlimm, aber „süüß" sein? Was soll das? _

Obwohl Hermione die Stimme ihres Verstandes genau gehört hatte und ihr im Grunde zustimmte, konnte sie sich nun nicht mehr stoppen.

_Scheiß Alkohol!_

„Also, was muss ich machen? Keine Ideen?" Sie lachte ihre Freunde überlegen an, kam sich dabei total bescheuert vor und konnte trotzdem nicht aufhören.

„Fliegen!", rief Harry plötzlich und Hermione wurde sofort still.

„Fliegen?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

„Du musst fliiiegen, Minnie! Dann bist du nicht mehr süüß. Auf einem Beeesen fliiiiegen!", erklärte er ihr. 

Ron hatte im Laufe des Abends angefangen schlimm zu lallen, doch Harry zog nur einzelne Vokale merkwürdig in die Länge. Am Anfang hatte Hermione sich noch prächtig über ihre Freunde amüsiert, doch inzwischen nervte sie die Art wie sie sprachen nur noch. 

Eine unnormale Aussprache konnte ernsthafte Sätze total ins Lächerliche ziehen. Sie konnte inzwischen nicht mal mehr unterscheiden, ob Harry sie nur verarschte oder etwas ernst meinte.

Trotzdem dachte Hermione einen Augenblick über das nach, was Harry gesagt hatte und selbst im angetrunkenen Zustand fand ihr Verstand noch einen Fehler in Harrys Logik.

_Welche Logik? Er ist besoffen!_

„Ginny ist süß und fliegt trotzdem!", sagte sie siegessicher.

„Ich-ich bin sü-ü-üß! Hey, hey Ha- Harry ich bin süü-üß, s-sie hat Recht!" Ginny war kaum zu verstehen, denn sie kicherte in einem Fort.

„Nein, bei Minniiie, ist das Nicht-Fliiiiegen-Können süüüß! Es macht siee meeenschlich. Wenn duu flieeeegen kannst", er wandte sich wieder Hermione zu, „kannst duu aaalles, Minniiie. Dann bist duu niiicht mehr süüß!"

„Sie kann aba auch nisch Schach spieln!", mischte Ron sich ein.

„D-das zählt nicht, Ron-Ronnie!" Ginny kicherte immer noch.

Hermione überlegte. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr ganz deutlich, dass sie sich da grade total in die Scheiße ritt, doch diese Erkenntnis nützte nichts.

„Okay, wir wetten!", sagte sie plötzlich, „Wenn ich am Ende des nächsten Schuljahres Fliegen kann, dann bin ich nicht mehr süß!"

„U-und wenn du-du es nicht scha-schaffst?", fragte Ginny begeistert.

„Daaann ist siiie für jeeden von uns eiiinen Tag persöönliche Sklaavin!", schlug Harry vor.

„Okay", quiekte Ginny.

„Joo!", grölte Ron.

„Einverstanden", sagte Hermione.

_Was für eine Scheißwette! Ich habe so viel Chancen zu gewinnen, wie Neville sie hätte, oder vielleicht sogar noch weniger..._

„Hand drauuuf!", rief Harry und hielt seine Hand Hermione entgegen, die ihre Hand auf seine legte, Ginny legte ihre Hand auf Hermiones und Rons Hand bildete schließlich den Gipfel. 

Gemeinsam rissen die Vier unter Gejubel und Geschrei ihre Hände zur Decke, doch Hermione konnte sich dem Gefühl nicht erwehren, grade etwas sehr Dummes getan zu haben...

_Gegenwart:_

„Hey, Mione! Aufwachen! Du solltest dich umziehen, wir sind gleich da." 

Harrys Stimme riss Hermione aus ihren Träumen und sie schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf. 

Sie war im Zug und es war grade der Beginn des siebten Schuljahres. 

Scheinbar hatte sie ihre Gedanken von vorhin mit in den Schlaf genommen und so von vergangenen Ereignissen geträumt.

Sie erhob sich, um zur Toilette zu gehen und sich umzuziehen.

_Ja, ja, der Abend in der Bar,_ dachte sie. 

Hermione war wirklich ziemlich blau gewesen. Sonst wäre sie so eine dumme Wette niemals eingegangen.

Doch zu Hermiones unglaublichen Glück konnten sich Harry, Ron und Ginny, die wesentlich mehr getrunken hatten als sie, nicht mehr an ihre Wette erinnern und Hermione hatte sie positiv überrascht nicht daran erinnert.

Natürlich würde sie ihr Wort halten, eine Verräterin war sie schließlich nicht, doch ihr passte es ganz gut, dass sie bei ihrem Training ungestört bleiben würde.

Am Ende des Schuljahres würde sie ihre Freunde aufklären und dann würde sich zeigen, ob sie nun „süüß" war oder nicht.

_Lächerlich, absolut lächerlich! _

Hermione ignorierte ihre aufdringlichen Gedanken einfach und ihr wurde klar, dass auch die Stimme ihres Verstandes erst seit Kurzem zu ihr sprach.

Dieses Schuljahr würde ganz gewiss nicht langweilig werden. 

_Wer oder was wird wohl am Schlimmsten?, _fragte Hermione sich, ihren Umhang überwerfend._ Blaise Zabini, meine kleinen Selbstgespräche oder mein neuer Besen?_

ooOOoo

**A/N **Da habt ihr es, Ende des vierten Kapitels...Come on guys!! Es heißt nicht umsonst: Read and Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Ich danke allen Reviewern Zehntausendmal! Drohungen (auch verdeckte) nützen eben doch immer! Ich liebe euch!

Es gibt in euren Reviews inzwischen zwei Fragen, die öfters aufegtaucht sind. Ich versuche hier kurz, sie zu beantworten.

Als erstes die Frage nach Malfoy: Ich kann euch versprechen, dass er demnächst auftaucht, aber da ich noch nicht so viel Erfahrung mit längeren Stories (diese hier soll lang werden...) habe, hatte ich am Anfang Probleme, die Vorgeschichte richtig unterzubringen. Blaise spielt in dieser Geschichte ebenso wie Dracii eine sehr wichtige Rolle, die allerdings etwas kompliziert ist und daher muss ich ihm zu Beginn viel Zeit widmen.

Zu Hermiones Fliegen: Es kommt, es kommt! Genau wie bei Dracischatz muss aber auch das Fliegen richtig untergebracht werden...ich musste daher die Prioritäten etwas verlegen...

Sooo, genug Geschwafel! Es geht los! 

**4. Von Verderben, Bedingungen und silbernem Goldregen**

Hermione trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Während des scheinbar nie enden wollenden Festmahls hatte sich ihre anfangs leichte Nervosität in eine aufreibende, magenlastige und drückende Aufregung verwandelt, die ihren Appetit in die Flucht geschlagen hatte und es ihr beinahe unmöglich machte, ruhig zu sitzen.

Der Nachtisch war schon von den Tellern verschwunden und wie jedes Jahr nutzte Dumbledore das darauf folgende gesättigte Schweigen, um einige Ankündigungen zu machen. 

Hermione hörte ihm pflichtbewusst zu, doch ganz entgegen ihrer Art musste sie sich zwingen, nicht in Gedanken zu versinken, wie es ihr in letzter Zeit häufiger passierte.

"...Daher freue ich mich, Euch allen Professor Hestia Jones vorzustellen. Sie ist in diesem Jahr die Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!", verkündete Dumbledore in diesem Moment und Applaus brandete auf.

Eine hagere Hexe zur Rechten Professor Flitwigs erhob sich, neigte kurz den Kopf in Richtung der Lehrer und der Schüler, dann setzte sie sich wieder. Sie hatte trotz ihrer hochgewachsenen Statur längst keine so strenge Ausstrahlung wie Madam Hooch oder Professor McGonagall, sondern wirkte gelassen und entspannt.

Während der Applaus langsam verebbte, beugte sich Ron zu Harry und Hermione und flüsterte: "Hestia Jones? War die nicht im Orden?"

"Ja, war sie", antwortete Harry. "Dumbledore hat mir Ende letzten Schuljahres erzählt, dass er vorhat ein Ordensmitglied einzustellen, die haben schließlich die besten Voraussetzungen. Ich hatte aber eigentlich gehofft, er würde Tonks oder Kingsley nehmen, diese Hestia wirkt irgendwie öde."

"Du hast Recht", stimmte Ron etwas enttäuscht zu. "Ich habe sie im Orden nie richtig bemerkt, sie war wohl eher unwichtig."

Hermione verkniff sich eine spitze Bemerkung. Sie hatte Hestia Jones sehr wohl bemerkt und ihr hatte es eigentlich immer ganz gut gefallen, dass sie sich nicht so sehr in den Vordergrund rückte. 

Hestia Jones hatte für den Orden hauptsächlich Untergrundarbeit geleistet und, soweit Hermione wusste, nicht viel mit anderen Mitgliedern außer Snape und Lupin (beide im selben Bereich tätig wie sie) zu tun gehabt. Welchen Beruf Professor Jones, wie sie ja nun genannt werden musste, damals eigentlich ausgeübt hatte, wusste Hermione nicht.

"...Ich wünsche Euch eine wunderbare erste Nacht. Schlaft Euch aus und tankt Kraft, morgen werdet Ihr sie sicher brauchen!" Mit diesen Worten beendete Dumbledore sowohl seine Ansprache, als auch das Festmahl und Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war schon wieder plötzlich in Gedanken versunken und hatte so den zweiten Teil von Dumbledores Rede verpasst.

_Wenn ich so weiter mache, werden meine Noten sicher darunter leiden. Einfach so meine Umgebung zu vergessen...Ich sollte-, _an dieser Stelle unterbrach Hermione gewaltsam ihren inneren Monolog, indem sie sich erhob.

"Ron, Harry? Ich muss noch etwas mit Professor McGonagall besprechen. Ihr könnt ruhig schon vorgehen." 

Ron und Harry standen ebenfalls auf und wandten sich ihr zu.

"Okay, wir sehen uns dann morgen, Mione. Gute Nacht!", Harry umarmte Hermione. 

Ron druckste eine Weile herum, bevor er "Schlaf gut" nuschelte und sie kurz an sich drückte.

Während Harry und Ron die Große Halle verließen, ging Hermione schmunzelnd zum Lehrertisch.

_Mit Ron ist es wirklich merkwürdig. In einem Moment ist er schlagfertig und charmant, im anderen benimmt er sich wie ein verknallter Zwölfjähriger._

Ron hatte es zwar nicht geschafft Hermiones Herz zu erobern, doch er hatte erfolgreich ihre Aufregung vertrieben. Noch vor einer Viertelstunde wäre es ihr unmöglich gewesen ruhig durch die Große Halle zu laufen, direkt in ihr lauerndes Verderben.

Ihr Verderben würde ihr gleich von Professor McGonagall verkündet werden und das Dumme an ihrem Verderben war, dass Hermione von ihrem Verderben wusste und doch nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Das Verderben war auch der Grund für das völlige Abhandensein ihres Appetits gewesen und natürlich ging auch ihre Aufregung auf das Verderben zurück.

Das Verderben war ihr neues Amt als Schulsprecherin.

Nicht das Amt an sich, sondern eine damit verbundene Bedingung. 

Die Geschichte dieser Bedingung ließ sich zurück bis in die Zeit der Gründer verfolgen. Hermione hatte im fünften Schuljahr alles über diese Bedingung recherchiert, was sie auf legalen und halbwegs legalen Wegen herausfinden konnte. Die Bedingung hatte etwas mit Vertrauen, Loyalität, Teamgeist und Zusammenarbeit zu tun. Die Bedingung war unumgänglich und eigentlich geheim. 

Hermione hatte von der Bedingung während ihres fünften Schuljahres durch Zufall erfahren. 

Percy Weasley war in diesem Jahr fanatischer Harry-Hasser und Ministeriums-Anhänger geworden. Aufgrund dessen hatte er Ron einen denkwürdigen Brief geschickt, in dem er ihn zu seiner Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler beglückwünschte und ihm zwei wichtige Ratschläge erteilte, die Ron zu einem erfolgreichen Start ins Berufsleben verhelfen sollten. Der erste Ratschlag war, sich von Harry fernzuhalten. Der Zweite, sich bei Dolores Umbridge einzuschleimen und sich von Dumbledore abzuwenden.

Natürlich hatte Ron auf eine solche Unverschämtheit mit einem angemessenem Antwortbrief reagiert, der einige nicht ganz jugendfreie Bezeichnungen enthielt und aus diesem Grund hier nicht aufgeschrieben werden kann. 

Die Folge dieses Briefwechsels war jedoch, dass Percy seine Hoffnungen von seinem jüngsten Bruder auf dessen beste Freundin verlegte und ihr wenige Wochen später auch einen Brief schrieb. Der Wortlaut dieses Briefes war ungefähr der Selbe, wie der, den er an seinen Bruder geschrieben hatte (er hatte die "Rons" in dem Brief in "Hermiones" umgewandelt und sprach weniger von "unserer Familie" und "unseren Eltern"), doch hatte er in Hermiones Brief noch die folgenden Worte hinzugefügt: 

"Hermione, von Dolores Umbridge, mit der ich so gut wie auf Du-Und-Du bin, habe ich von deinen annehmbaren schulischen Leistungen gehört und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch du die ehrenwerte Stellung der Schulsprecherin anstrebst, so wie auch ich es einstmals tat und verwirklichen konnte. Als Zeichen meines tiefen Vertrauens in dich und deine vernünftige Urteilsgabe werde ich dir nun ein großes Geheimnis anvertrauen, welches seit Jahrhunderten von den Schulsprechern gehütet wurde..."

Und so war Hermione an das Wissen um die Verderbnis bringende Bedingung gelangt, die ihr voraussichtlich dieses Schuljahr um einige Grade vermiesen würde. 

An all das dachte Hermione, während sie die Halle durchquerte und sich dem Lehrertisch näherte. 

Ihre Aufregung hatte beim Laufen wieder ein ungesundes Stadium erreicht und sie wünschte sich dringend einen Ron, Malfoy, Harry oder Seamus Finnegan herbei, der sie aus ihrer fruchtlosen Grübelei befreien konnte.

_Ist das nicht ziemlich egoistisch von dir, Hermione Granger? _Jetzt, circa fünf Meter vom Lehrertisch entfernt, mischte sich auch noch die Stimme ihres Verstandes in Hermiones Gedankenwirrwarr ein._ Du nutzt diese armen Jungen aus, wenn du schlechte Laune hast...armer Malfoy heute morgen. _

_Moment mal, warum nenne ich mich beim vollen Namen? Auch das ist irgendwie komisch. _

_Ja, genau du_ bist_ komisch, Hermione Granger! _

In diesem Moment hätte Hermione sogar Pansy Parkinson als Ablenkung gereicht. 

Wenn man sich das ein mal bildlich vorstellte, sah es in Hermiones Kopf zu dem Zeitpunkt so aus: Die eine Hirnhälfte beschäftigte sich wieder und wieder mit der _Bedingung_ und den Problemen, die sie mit sich bringen würde, während sich in der anderen Hirnhälfte Hermiones Stimme des Verstandes mit ihrer anderen Gedankenstimme (welche das auch war) stritt. 

Daher war es nicht weiter überraschend, dass Hermiones Denkorgan mit den zusätzlichen Sinneseindrücken überfordert war und ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich, wie schon so oft, in den ungünstigsten Momenten nur nach innen richtete.

Was dann kam, riss sie zwar auch aus ihrer fruchtlosen Grübelei, doch auf ziemlich andere Art, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

Vollkommen mit sich beschäftigt rammte Hermione einen großen jemand und riss auf diese Weise sich selbst, ihre Grübelei, ihre Gedankenstimmen und ihren Gegenüber schmerzhaft auf den Boden (der Tatsachen).

"Heilige Mutter Maria!", fluchte eine männliche Stimme ziemlich gewählt. "Kannst Du nicht aufpassen?"

Hermione, die von ihrem Sturz und der vorausgegangenen Verwirrung noch etwas bedröppelt war, saß einige Sekunden stumm und regungslos auf dem Boden, bevor sie auch nur Anstalten machen konnte sich zu erheben. 

Die Stimme ihres Gegenübers, nein, inzwischen Obendrübers, ordnete sie nach kurzem Nachdenken in die Sparte "Schon mal irgendwo gehört" ein, doch sie wusste im Moment keine passende Person, also beschloss sie, aufzustehen und sich zu entschuldigen.

Kaum war der Entschluss gefasst streckte ihr Obendrüber ihr eine Hand entgegen, die sie dankbar annahm und sich von ihm hoch helfen ließ.

Kurz darauf bereute sie, das getan zu haben. Die Hand gehörte keinem anderen als Blaise Zabini. 

Beide bemerkten gleichzeitig ihren Fehler und ließen die Hand des anderen schnell wieder fallen. 

_Was für eine peinliche Aktion! Und dann auch noch kurz bevor die Bedingung in Kraft tritt..._

_Ja, bei Merlin, das weiß ich selber!_

_Hermione Granger! Ich bin _du_ selber, vergiss das nicht._

_Wie könnte ich denn?_

_Ich-_

Blaise Zabini gehörte eindeutig nicht zu denjenigen, die Hermione von ihren Gedankendiskussionen ablenken konnten. 

Professor McGonagall hatte diese Fähigkeit scheinbar, denn als sie vor Hermione und Zabini auftauchte, verstummten Hermiones Gedanken augenblicklich.

_Ja, ja, ja. __Autorität__ ist etwas sehr prakti-_

Augenblicklich!

Professor McGonagalls Erscheinen hatte noch einen positiven Nebeneffekt, welcher darin bestand, dass Hermione und Zabini keine Möglichkeit mehr hatten, in irgendeiner Form über ihren Zusammenstoß zu sprechen. Sei es nun als höfliche, aber dennoch äußerst peinliche Entschuldigung, oder als, langsam in einen Streit eskalierendes, Schuldzuweisungsgespräch, das unweigerlich auf die pflichtschuldige Entschuldigung gefolgt wäre.

Wie gesagt entgingen Hermione und Zabini beidem, doch wie Hermione wusste, kam nun etwas wesentlich Schlimmeres auf sie zu.

"Miss Granger, Mr Zabini, haben Sie sich etwas getan?", fragte Professor McGonagall mit einer Stimme bar jeder Besorgnis.

"Nein, Professor", antwortete Hermione und Zabini schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

"Gut", sagte Professor McGonagall und es war klar, dass sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte. "Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden!"

Hermione und Zabini folgten McGonagall schweigend aus der großen Halle, die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinauf, dann durch einige Gänge und noch mehr Treppen hinauf, bis sie schließlich im fünften Stockwerk vor einem unscheinbaren Kerzenhalter Halt machten.

Der Gang in dem sie sich befanden war nur schwach beleuchtet und die schwankenden Schatten, die die Kerze erzeugte, sorgten für eine leicht unheimliche Stimmung.

"Professor, was genau wollen wir hier?", fragte Hermione, nachdem sie, Zabini und Professor McGonagall einige Augenblicke still dagestanden hatten, als würden sie die gruselige Atmosphäre genießen.

"Das sehen Sie jetzt!", antwortete Professor McGonagall ungewohnt überschwänglich und zog endlich die zwei Schulsprecherplaketten aus ihrer Umhangtasche. "Für Sie!", sagte sie und reichte Zabini einen kleinen silbernen Anstecker, in den in feinen Linien das Hogwartslogo und die Aufschrift "Schulsprecher" eingraviert waren.

Hermione streckte ihre Hand nach dem zweiten Anstecker aus, doch Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. "Schauen Sie mir zu!", orderte sie und beugte sich zu dem Kerzenhalter vor.

Sie drehte Hermiones Anstecker um und drückte dann die Seite mit den Gravuren an eine verborgene Stelle des Kerzenhalters, die so etwas wie das Negativ der Gravur darstellen musste und sofort begann der Kerzenhalter, sich zu winden und zu wachsen.

Erst bildeten sich Ranken, die immer dicker wurden, sich zur Seite schlängelten und einen Bogen bildeten, dann spreizten sich kleine Äste ab, aus denen unerwartet Blätter sprossen und zu guter Letzt begann der so eben gewachsene Türbogen zu blühen. 

Plötzlich standen Hermione und Zabini ziemlich verwirrt und äußerst überrascht vor einem großen, silbernen Goldregen.

Vor Hermiones Gesicht senkte sich langsam eine dünne Ranke herab, an der ihre brandneue Schulsprecherplakette baumelte.

Zögerlich nahm sie den Anstecker an sich. Sie wollte grade etwas sagen, als Zabini sich zu Wort meldete: "Was soll das?"

"Mr Zabini, das hier," Professor McGonagall deutete auf den frisch gewachsenen Durchgang, "ist ihr neues zu Hause!"

"Wie bitte?", fragte Zabini nach. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

Hermione spürte ein wenig Mitleid in sich aufkeimen. Wenn sie damit jetzt überrascht worden wäre...schreckliche Vorstellung!

"Mr Zabini, ich erkläre Ihnen jetzt etwas sehr Wichtiges! Ihnen auch Miss Granger. Das, was Sie jetzt hören werden, ist eine sehr alte Tradition, die noch aus der Zeit der Gründer stammt." _Das weiß ich schon! _"Sie hat etwas mit Vertrauen, Loyalität, Teamgeist und Zusammenarbeit zu tun und sie ist wirklich sehr wichtig! Diese Tradition hat schon Generationen von Schulsprechern zu einer wunderbaren Amtszeit verholfen!" _Und zu ernsthaften psychischen Problemen! Seit wann bist du so sarkastisch, Hermione Granger? Seit es dich gibt! Ich bin d-_ "Mr Zabini, Miss Granger, Sie werden in diesem Schuljahr eine Wohngemeinschaft bilden! Sie teilen sich einen Gemeinschaftsraum, ein Bad, eine Küche und eine kleine Bibliothek. Ihre Schlafzimmer sind wie gewohnt getrennt. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend!"

Damit verschwand sie.

Hermione hätte gewettet- _nicht wetten, Hermione Granger!- _sie hätte gewettet, dass, wenn Zabini ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, er in eben diesem Moment in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. 

Er war aber kein Mädchen und daher stieß er einfach ungerührt und schweigend ihre Blumendurchgangstür auf und Hermione folgte ihm ebenso stumm und zugegebener Maßen leicht enttäuscht. Er hätte doch wenigstens ein bisschen geschockt wirken können?

_Wie bei einer griechischen Hochzeit, _dachte sie, umgeben von glänzend silbernen Goldregenblüten._ Wir müssen jetzt andauernd gemeinsam unter einem Blumenbogen durch gehen. So was von lächerlich!_

Mit diesem Gedanken betrat sie ihr neues Reich.

ooOOoo

**A/N **Zu Ende...wieder kein Dracii...ihr müsst wissen, mir tut das auch Leid. Mein Süüüßer!! Hoffentlich bleibt ihr trotzdem bei mir! Schließlich lade ich regelmäßig hoch und alles...So schlimm kann das Warten auf Draci doch nicht sein?! O.O Bis demnächst! Ein dicker Kuss für alle, die mir ein Review hinterlessen!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Tadadadaa! Fleißige Reviewer Fleißige Autorin! Ich danke euch allen für die Rückmeldungen und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Chap!

**6. Von Erkerzimmern und Verwandschaften**

"Unglaublich!"

Das hatte Hermione eigentlich nicht laut sagen wollen, doch irgendwie musste sie ihrer Begeisterung schließlich Luft machen. Und laut mit anderen zu reden ist doch wahrscheinlich besser als leise mit sich selbst.

Hermione war wie angewurzelt im Eingangsbereich eines großen Zimmers stehen geblieben und bestaunte nun mit offenem Mund ihr neues zu Hause.

Blaise hingegen reagierte nicht einmal mit einem Wimpernzucken auf Hermiones Ausruf oder die absolut umwerfende Einrichtung ihres neuen Wohnzimmers.

Er blieb einen Moment in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, sah sich kurz um und dann, nachdem er alles scheinbar wichtige registriert hatte, ging er gradewegs, ohne Hermione auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, auf eine Tür an der rechten Seite des Zimmers zu, öffnete sie und verschwand darin.

Hermione sah ihm einen Moment ziemlich perplex hinterher, doch dann zuckte sie innerlich die Schultern und beschloss auf eigene Faust ihre kleine Wohnung zu erkunden.

_Slytherins...Sowas von emotionslos. Die können wohl einfach keine Gefühle zulassen._

Hermione ließ es anders angehen als Blaise. Sie sah sich nicht nur einmal flüchtig um, sondern nahm sich Zeit, alles genau zu betrachten.

Als erstes ging sie zielstrebig auf die ausladende Regalwand zu, die zwei Seiten des Raumes in Beschlag nahm und bewunderte, befühlte und besah die verschiedensten Bücher. Hier und da nahm sie eins aus dem Regal, stellte es dann wieder zurück und unterdrückte verzückte Seufzer, wenn sie eines der Bücher als die limitierte Ausgabe von Winifred Mehrdingers "Allegorien, Allergien, Alleen – Was sie außer den Anfangsbuchstaben noch verbindet, eine arithmantische Studie" entdeckte.

Anschließend wanderte sie weiter durch den Raum und untersuchte die zwei dunklen Holzstühle, die an einem kleinen Esstischstanden und mit vielfältgen Schnitzereien verziert waren, dann ließ sie sich begeistert in einen dicken Ohrensessel fallen, der gemeinsam mit zwei anderen Sesseln in einer Ecke eine Sitzgruppe bildete und zum Schluss legte sie sich genießerisch auf einen flauschigen Teppich, der vor einem breiten Kamin lag.

Sie blieb liegen und seufzte zufrieden.

_Ja, so kann man leben._

"Granger", sagte eine leicht herablassende Stimme, von irgendwo weit hinter Hermiones Kopf.

_So _könnte_ man leben, wenn er_ _nicht wäre. _Verbesserte sie gedanklich und überlegte sich schnell eine Taktik, um auf angemessene Weise auf sein unverholenes Desinteresse und seine Herablassung zu reagieren.

_Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung! _

_Sehe ich ähnlich! _

_Wow, wir sind einer Meinung! _

_Wir sind einer_.

_Nein, _eine_! _

_Ja, ok-_

Hermione machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen und fragte, ohne ihren Kopf auch nur ein bisschen in seine Richtung zu drehen: "Ja, Blaise?"

"Mein Vorname?" Hermione konnte Blaises Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, doch sein Tonfall war so ruhig und gefühllos, dass sie seinen kalten Blick nur allzu deutlich vor sich sah.

_Ihn kann wohl nichts aus der Reserve locken._

"Wir sind jetzt Partner, also benehmen wir uns freundlich und zivilisiert", sagte Hermione ebenso ruhig wie er, doch es war unmisverständlich, dass sie keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Ich möchte mein letztes Schuljahr hier auf dieser Schule so erfolgreich wie möglich abschließen und ich bin mir sicher, dir geht es ähnlich. Daher werden wir uns wie_ normale_ Menschen verhalten."

Hermione war klar, dass ihre Aussage ein wenig an Kraft verlor, da sie auf dem Boden lag und Blaise beim Reden nicht ansah, doch diese Nachteile ihrer Position nahm sie in Kauf, alleine um ihm ihre Unabhängigkeit zu demonstrieren.

"Ich bin einverstanden", antwortete Blaise und es gelang ihm sogar, beinahe jedes bisschen Herablassung aus seinen Worten zu verbannen.

Dann erschreckte er Hermione damit, dass er plötzlich zu ihr trat und ihr seine Hand entgegen streckte.

"Steh bitte auf, Hermione, ich würde gerne noch etwas mit dir besprechen", sagte er ausgesprochen höflich und sie ließ sich von ihm hochhelfen.

"Danke", murmelte sie und lächelte ihn halbherzig an, wurde jedoch nicht mit einem Lächeln seinerseits belohnt. Er drehte sich erneut einfach von ihr weg.

_Was für eine liebe Art er doch hat. Wir werden sicher ein großartiges Team!_

Hermione zog hinter Blaises Rücken eine Grimasse und folgte ihm dann zu der Tür auf der rechten Seite des Raumes.

"Ich nehme an, dass du noch nicht dazu gekommen bist, alle Zimmer anzusehen?", fragte Blaise und Hermione kam es vor, als läge ein winziger Hauch von Spott in seinen Worten, doch er sprach noch immer mit der gleichen distanziert höflichen Stimme, die er sich scheinbar für den "normalen, menschlichen" Umgang mit ihr zurecht gelegt hatte.

"Nein", antwortete sie. "Aber ich kann dir immerhin sagen, dass der hinterste Sessel ein wenig durchgesessen ist," sie deutete auf den Sessel, drehte sich dann um und zeigte auf den Tisch und die Stühle, "dass die Stühle und der Tisch da hinten mit einem Rosenmuster verziert sind, das sich auch an dem Bücherregal neben dem Fenster wiederfindet, die Blumen auf dem Tisch Gerbera sind und dass die Dame unter dem Baum dort auf dem Gemälde eine gebrochene Nase hat."

"Ah ja, hochinteressant." Jetzt war Hermione sich sicher, dass Blaise amüsiert war, auch wenn er versuchte unbeteiligt zu klingen.

_Ich hab dich! _Dachte Hermione und grinste innerlich.

"Ich habe mir alle Zimmer angesehen und jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, welches von ihnen ich beziehen soll", fuhr er fort und öffnete die Tür.

Hermiones Blick fiel in einen großen, leeren Raum, mit einem breiten Fenster, dunklem Parkettboden und einer aufwendigen Stuckatur an der Decke.

"Dieses hier wirkt auf mich ziemlich leer. Nicht sehr einladend", stellte Hermione wenig einfallsreich fest.

"Nein, eher weniger", stimmte ihr Blaise zu. "Es gibt noch ein zweites leeres Zimmer, dort drüben," er deutete auf eine Tür an der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Aufentaltsraumes, "und da, die zwei Türen, führen zum Bad und in eine kleine Küche. Die beiden Räume sind komplett eingerichtet."

"Es ist bestimmt so gedacht, dass wir uns unsere Zimmer selber einrichten."

"Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Das wäre an sich auch kein Problem, aber das Zimmer dort drüben ist kleiner als dieses hier. Darum wollte ich wissen, wie wir das regeln."

Hermione wandte sich um und ging zur gegenüberliegenden Tür.

Sie öffnete sie und sah in ein relativ kleines Zimmer mit halbrundem Grundriss, zwei schmalen Fenstern, durch die ein wunderschöner Sternenhimmel zu sehen war, und einer kuppelförmigen Decke.

Hermione trat langsam in das Zimmer und durchquerte es mit wenigen Schritten, um dann aus einem der Fenster zu sehen.

"Das hier ist einer der Erker auf der Südseite", erklang Blaises Stimme von der Tür her und Hermione drehte sich um.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.

"Das hier nehme ich!", rief sie voller Begeisterung aus, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und fügte dann schnell hinzu: "Natürlich nur, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."

Blaise sah sie einen Moment lang mit unergündlichem Blick an, dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel für einen winzigen Augenblick ein wenig und er sagte: "Das ist in Ordnung, Hermione."

_Ein ganz klein wenig gezwungen klang das "Hermione" zwar noch, aber ich denke, wir könnten vielleicht doch im Laufe der Zeit ein relativ gutes Verhältnis zu einander bekommen. _Dachte Hermione, der sein "Lächeln" nicht entgangen war. _Was sagte deine Mutter noch immer, Hermione Granger? An Problemen wächst man!_

"Die Koffer wurden übrigens eben gebracht, sie stehen im Salon. Wann duschst du?", fragte Blaise, im Türramen lehnend und mit dem Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer im Rücken. "Ich meine, morgens oder abends."

"Abends", antwortete Hermione kurz angebunden und betrachtete ihren zukünftigen WG-Mitbewohner einen Moment lang.

_Er sieht wirklich gut aus._ Dachte sie. _Ist es eine Schande, das zuzugeben? Er sieht einfach gut aus, das ist eine Tatsache und ich wette, die halbe weibliche Schülerschaft wird mir da auch zustimmen!_

_Vor wem hast du dich gerechtfertigt, Hermione Granger?_

_Wenn ich das wüsste..._

"Ist jetzt erst einmal alles geklärt?", unterbrach Blaise Hermiones Gedanken. Sie überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

"Gute Nacht, Blaise." Diesmal fiel Hermione das Lächeln schon viel leichter.

"Gute Nacht, Hermione", sagte auch Blaise und deutete ein leichtes Nicken an.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wurde es plötzlich ziemlich dunkel um Hermione und so begann sie mit dem Naheliegensten und beschwor sich Lichter.

Eine halbe Stunde später war sie mit der kompletten Einrichtung ihres Zimmers fertig und klatschte zufrieden mit sich in die Hände.

Auf der Seite gegenüber der Fenster stand ein breites Bett aus hellem Holz, mit rot, orange, gelben Bettbezug und vielen Kissen, daneben eine kleine Kommode aus demselben Holz mit Leselicht. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Kerzenleuchter, alle aus alt erscheinendem Silber, in der Mitte der Deckenkuppel hing ein passender filigraner Kronleuchter und alle freien Wände waren von hellen Hängeregalen bedeckt. Neben der Tür stand ein großer, hölzerner Schrank im Bauernstil und unter den Fenstern hatte Hermione einen gerundeten Schreibtisch aufgestellt. Das Mondlich wurde von zwei roten Gardinen draußen gehalten und Hermiones runder Teppich hatte denselben scharlachroten Farbton.

Hermione verließ ihr Zimmer und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Wie Blaise gesagt hatte, standen ihre Koffer in mitten des Raumes und so murmelte sie einen Levitationsspruch und ließ sie in ihr Zimmer schweben.

Während die Koffer begannen, sich selbst auszupacken, zog Hermione ihren Pyjama an, nahm ein neues Buch aus dem Regal und legte sich auf ihr Bett, um zu lesen.

Kaum fünf Minuten später klopfte es an ihr Fenster.

Hermione sprang auf und öffnete es. Sofort kamen vier Eulen in ihr Zimmer geflogen, die ein längliches Paket zwischen sich trugen. Eine von ihnen hatte einen Brief im Schnabel, den ihr Hermione abnahm .

Sie befreite auch die anderen Eulen von ihrer Last und drei von ihnen flogen wieder aus dem Fenster, eine jedoch ließ sich auf der Lehne ihres Schreibtischstuhls nieder.

Hermione entfaltete den Brief und las.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_wie gewünscht schicke ich Ihnen hiermit Ihren neuen Besen, das Modell "Stormcloud"._

_Wie vereinbart, kommt die Sendung abends und nicht morgens mit den Posteulen, ich hoffe, dass alles zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit von statten gegangen ist. _

_Ich bitte Sie, sobald Sie diese Sendung erhalten haben, die Empfangsbestätigung zurück zu schicken, damit alles seine Ordnung hat._

_Alle Rechnungen sind bereits beglichen und ich wünsche Ihnen mit Ihrem neuen Besen viel Vergnügen._

_Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das Fliegen meistern werden!_

_Viel Glück wünscht Ihnen,_

_Ihr Besenhändler des Vertrauens_

_Qualität für Quidditch, Filiale Winkelgasse_

Hermione zog aus dem Briefumschlag das Formular heraus, füllte es aus und schickte die letzte Eule damit zurück, dann drehte sie sich um und machte sich mit klopfendem Herzen daran, den Besen auszupacken.

Einen Moment später klopfte es an der Tür.

"Hermione?", ertönte Blaises gedämpfte Stimme.

"Einen Moment!"

Hermione packte den halb ausgepackten Besen und versteckte ihn schnell unter ihrem Bett. Dann, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass nichts mehr zu sehen war, öffnete sie die Tür.

"Tut mir Leid, Hermione, dass ich jetzt noch störe, aber ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen", sagte Blaise, nachdem er ihr Zimmer betreten hatte und sah sich um.

"Kein Problem, ich war eh noch am Lesen", antwortete sie möglichst ungerührt und versuchte gleichzeitig aufkommendes Erröten zu unterdrücken. Sie war sich merkwürdiger Weise ihres Schlafanzugs übertriebener Maßen bewusst und musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht die ganze Zeit den Saum ihres XXL T-Shirts zurecht zu ziehen.

"Du hast dein Zimmer schön eingerichtet", stellte Blaise fest, doch Hermione war sich wegen seines immer noch distanzierten Tonfalls nicht sicher, ob er diese Bemerkung ernst meinte oder etwas anderes damit bezweckte.

Sie wurde mistrauisch.

_Komplimente? Von ihm? _

"Vielen Dank. Ich habe aber auch einige Zeit dafür gebraucht", antwortete sie bescheiden und höflich und ging damit auf sein freundlich kollegiales Kompliment ein.

"Ich bin gekommen, weil ich mir über eine Sache Gedanken gemacht habe", begann Blaise nun. "Ich würde in Zukunft gerne ab und zu einige Freunde von mir hierher einladen und ich denke, auch du brauchst manchmal andere Gesellschaft als mich", er lächelte Hermione an, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht, "daher wollte ich dich fragen, ob du damit einverstanden bist, dass hier ab und zu Bekannte von mir auftauchen?"

Hermione überlegte.

_Eigentlich keine besonders angenehme Vorstellung. Eine Horde wahrscheinlich besoffener Slytherins, die die Ecken vollkotzen, die Bücherregale umkippen und in mein Zimmer einbrechen, _dachte sie ziemlich abgeneigt, doch es war ihr klar, dass sie schlecht ablehnen konnte._ Irgendwann wollen Harry und Ron mich sicher auch mal besuchen, was soll ich dann sagen? Und außerdem kann ich schlecht die totale Spielverderberin sein. _

Also nickte sie langsam und sagte dann in scherzhaftem Tonfall: "Aber bitte keine Käse-Fondue Abende mehr! Dieses geschmolzene Zeug kriegt man aus dem Teppich nie wieder raus!"

Hermione hatte erwartet, dass Blaise wie üblich mit Ignoranz auf ihre halbherzigen Scherze reagieren würde, doch er guckte ziemlich überrascht und fragte: "Käse-Fondue? Wie kommst du darauf?"

_Verplappert, Hermione Granger!_

"Ich habe das wahrscheinlich mal irgendwo aufgeschnappt, keine Ahnung", sagte sie ausweichend, doch plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

_Das ist _die_ Möglichkeit, etwas über seine Beziehung zu Malfoy zu erfahren. _

_Stell dich geschickt an, Hermione Granger!_

In der dritten und vierten Klasse war Hermione einmal in einem Schauspielkurs gewesen und jetzt versuchte sie ihre alten Fähigkeiten wieder wach zu rufen.

"Oh, warte!", rief sie, begleitet von einer vielleicht ein wenig übertriebenen Geste mit der Hand. "Ich weiß es wieder! Ich habe Malfoy und ein paar andere über deine Fonduetreffen reden gehört. Er war irgendwie sauer, da du ihn nicht eingeladen hast." Sie zögerte einen kaum merklichen Augenblick. "Warum hast du ihn eigentlich nicht eingeladen?", fragte sie mit einer möglichst unbeteiligten Stimme, fuhr dann aber mit bösartigem Unterton fort: "Ich meine, jeder der Malfoy nicht einläd, ist mein Verbündeter, aber ich dachte, ihr Slytherins haltet zueinander."

Blaise guckte ein wenig irritiert antwortete dann aber: "Malfoy und ich haben schon seit längerem ein kleines Problem miteinander. Daher kannst du beruhigt sein, ihn werde ich sicher nie zu uns einladen."

"Ein kleines Problem?", bohrte Hermione nach, obwohl sie immer noch versuchte den uninteressierten Tonfall beizubehalten.

Blaise schien einen Moment nachzudenken, sah sie an und sagte dann: "Ja, ein kleines Problem. Malfoy und ich sind Brüder."

ooOOoo

**A/N** Am Ende gibt es diesmal ein großes Indianerehrenwort von mir: Im nächsten Chapter kommt unser aller blonder Liebling wieder vor! Und auch andere Wünsche erfüllen sich auf die eine oder andere Art °Eigenwerbung mach° Alsoooo, dranbleiben und reviewen! °Fähnchen schwenkt°


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Schalalala...Da habt ihr es! Ein neues Kapitel ist hoffentlich ein Grund zum Freuen, allerdings muss ich euch warnen, dass ich in nächster Zeit leider nicht mehr so oft zum Schreiben kommen werde...viel zu tun...Mennoooo...Aber ich gebe mir weiterhin Mühe! Viel Spaß!

**7. Vom Schwänzen und Abstürzen**

Hermione war schlechter Laune. Äußerst schlechter Laune!

Nach dem gestrigen Abend war ihr einiges klar geworden, doch keine ihrer Erkenntnisse hatte ihr irgendwie weiter geholfen.

Im Gegenteil, Blaises gesprächige Stimmung hatte sie nur um ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf gebracht und selbst nachdem er längst in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, lag sie noch stundenlang wach und zermarterte sich ihr ach so fleißiges Hirn mit sinn- und fruchtlosen Grübeleien.

Am Morgen dann hatte sie völlig übernächtigt Harry und Ron von ihrem Umzug erzählen müssen und daraufhin quälten sie die Beiden den ganzen Schultag über auf verschiedene Arten, unter Anderem indem sie drohten, Professor McGonagall mit Gewalt zu nötigen, Hermione wieder im Griffindorturm schlafen zu lassen.

Im Unterricht zwang Hermione sich, den fehlenden Schlaf nicht auf ihrem Pult im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer nachzuholen, doch nachdem sie die dritte Frage falsch beantwortet hatte, fragte Professor McGonagall ziemlich besorgt nach, ob sie vielleicht in den Krankenflügel wollte.

Hermione lehnte dankend ab und wurde anschließend von McGonagall nicht mehr angsprochen.

Nach dem Mittagessen jedoch ging es Hermione so schlecht, dass sie Professor Flitwig darum bat, "im Bett ihre Erkältung aus kurieren zu dürfen". Er erlaubte es ihr nach einem Blick in ihr schneeweißes Gesicht ohne weitere Nachfragen.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen zog sie sich um und wollte sich grade ins Bett legen, als ihr ein Zipfel Packpapier auffiel, der unter darunter hervorlugte.

_Der Besen! Den habe ich ja total vergessen._

Hermione bückte sich, nahm das halb ausgepackte Paket und legte es auf ihr Bett.

Wenige Minuten später hielt Hermione ihren neuen Besen in den Händen.

Auch dieses Mal spürte sie die leichte Wärme, die von dem glatten Besenstiel ausging, unter ihren Fingern.

Merkwürdiger Weise fühlte Hermione sich von dem Besen beruhigt.

Seine Glätte, Härte und Wärme hatten in ihren Augen etwas sehr tröstliches.

Erfüllt mit neuer Zuversicht legte Hermione den Besen vorsichtig wieder unter ihr Bett.

"Morgen werde ich es probieren!", sagte sie zu sich selbst, schlüpfte unter die Decke und fügte dann leise hinzu: "Das verspreche ich dir, Stormcloud."

_Jetzt sprichst du schon mit Besen, Hermione Granger._

_Ja, die sind auch wesentlich sympathischer als du!_

_Ich bin d-_

Mit diesen Gedanken driftete Hermione in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Nachdem Hermione den Nachmittag schlafend, den Abend in der riesigen Badewanne in ihrem Badezimmer liegend und die Nacht wieder schlafend in ihrem Bett verbracht hatte, ging es ihr am nächsten Morgen unvergleichlich viel besser als am letzten.

Eine böse Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf murmelte jedoch die ganze Zeit über:_ Dir geht es nur so gut, weil du _ihn_ nicht getroffen hast, Hermione Granger._

Doch zum ersten Mal seit Langem galang es Hermione, diese Stimme in dorthin zu verbannen, wo sie hingehörte. In den Hinterkopf.

Es war nämlich ganz sicher nicht so, dass sie Blaise auswich. Okay, sie suchte ihn auch nicht, aber ihm ging es scheinbar ähnlich. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn seit seinem Bekenntnis nicht mehr gesehen.

Während Hermione sich anzog, war ihr beinahe nach pfeifen zu Mute und als sie auf dem Weg zum Frühstück Ginny traf, fing sie unbeschwert an, mit der rothaarigen Griffindor zu quatschen.

_Sowas nennt man ganz eindeutig "Verdrängung"! _Erklang eine hämische Stimme aus ihrem Hinterkopf doch Hermione ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie hatte Blaise ganz sicher weder vergessen noch verdrängt, doch heute hatte sie Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um ein ziemlich verworrenes Familienleben und zwei zerstrittene Brüder zu kümmern. Heute hatte sie etwas, auf das sie sich freuen konnte.

_Freuen? Seit wann verbindest du mit Fliegen _Freude_? Spätestens nach deinem ersten Sturz kommst du zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, Hermione Granger, dann hat sich das mit "Freude"._

Professor McGonagall wirkte äußerst erleichtert, als Hermione im Unterricht wieder brillierte und auch Harry und Ron atmeten unübersehbar auf.

Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, verabschiedete sie sich mit der üblichen Bibliothek/Hausaufgaben Begründung von ihren Freunden, denn sie wusste, dass am zweiten Schultag nichts auf der Welt Harry oder Ron auch nur in die Nähe der Bibliothek bekommen würde.

Hermione ging schnell und möglichst unauffällig zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und stellte verärgert fest, dass aus der Unauffälligkeit nichts werden konnte, da sie einen riesigen Blumenbogen an einer Wand heraufbeschwören musste.

Nachdem sie es nach einigen unerfolgreichen Versuchen endlich geschafft hatte, die Menge aus neugierigen Erst- und Zweitklässlern zu zerstreuen, huschte sie durch den Blumenbogen und verfluchte innerlich diejenigen, die diesen idiotischen Eingang entwickelt hatten.

Hermione nahm ihren Besen und belegte ihn mit einem Desillusionszauber, dann verließ sie die Schulsprecherwohnung wieder und machte sich mit dem Besen unterm Arm auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

Sie hatte überlegt, dass es sicherer war, dort zu "trainieren" als auf den Länderein, denn normalerweise verirrte sich tagsüber kaum jemand in den Raum. Hermiones Informationen nach wurde der Raum nach Auflösung der DA hauptsächlich von Pärchen genutzt, die ein paar zweisame Stunden verbringen wollten.

Sie gelangte in den Gang vor dem Raum und ging dreimal daran vorbei, während sie die ganze Zeit dachte: _Ich brauche einen Raum zum Quidditch trainieren, ich brauche einen Raum zum..._

Die Tür erschien wie zu erwarten und Hermione trat ein.

Eigentlich hätte Hermione nicht überrascht sein müssen, schließlich übertraf der Raum der Wünsche regelmäßig alle Erwartungen, doch auf den Blick, der sich ihr bot, war sie bei Weitem nicht gefasst.

Sie hatte soeben das Quidditch-Weltmeisterschafts-Stadion betreten.

In kleinerer Fassung zwar, aber trotzdem mindestens so groß, wie die Große Halle. Über ihr wölbten sich in unmenschlichen Höhen die Zuschauertribünen und ein strahlend blauer Himmel und vor ihr lag ein riesiges Grasfeld.

Die Tür, die Hermione hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah aus wie der Ausgang der Manschschaftskabinen und in einiger Entfernung rechts und links von ihr waren in luftiger Höhe die sechs Torringe angebracht.

Nachdem Hermione sich einige Sekunden lang vollkommen überwältigt umgesehen hatte, fiel ihr ein kleiner Haufen von Klamotten und verschiedenen Utensilien auf, die etwa fünf Meter weiter auf dem Feld lagen.

Sie ging langsam zu den Sachen und erkannte eine Garnitur Sportkleidung. Nicht die typische Quidditchmontur, sondern etwas Fußballtrikotähnliches, samt Knieschützern und Helm, außerdem noch eine Kiste, in der sich höchstwahrscheinlich Bälle befanden, ein Schlagholz und einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten.

Hermione schmunzelte.

Der Raum hatte sein Inventar offensichtlich komplett nach ihren Bedürfnissen ausgerichtet. Die Bälle würde sie auf jeden Fall erst mal nicht anrühren, doch die Knieschützer und den Helm konnte sie zweifellos gut gebrauchen. Das mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer würde sich zeigen.

Sie nahm die Sachen und zog sich um, dann legte sie die Schützer und den Helm an, hob die Desillusion ihres Besens auf, doch dann wusste nicht mehr weiter.

_Verdammt, was jetzt?_

Hermione hatte zwar in der ersten Klasse eine Flugstunde gehabt, doch nach deren katastrophalen Verlauf, Nevilles Handgelenk war gebrochen und zwei Schüler hatten das Flugverbot missachtet, wurden die Flugstunden zu freiwilligen Aktivitäten erklärt und sie hatte sie sofort abgewählt.

_Eigentlich bräuchte ich einen Trainer._

Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, erschien im Gras vor ihren Füßen ein dickes Buch. Ohne zu zögern hob Hermione es auf und las den Titel: "Fliegen für Dummies!"

_Na, toll. Sehr nett. Danke, Raum!_ Dachte sie sarkastisch, doch im Grunde musste sie dem Raum Recht geben. Was war sie denn anderes als ein Dummie?

Sie schlug das Buch auf und las.

_Lektion 1: Wie wir den Besen richtig halten._

_Das Wichtigste beim Halten des Besens ist es, ihm Freiraum zu lassen. Ein Besen weiß meistens selbst am Besten, wie er richtig fliegt, daher muss der Reiter beim Aufsteigen dem Besen die Kontrolle überlassen. Anfängern wird zum Besteigen die Hoch!-Methode empfohlen. _

_Sie geht so: Legen Sie den Besen vor sich auf den Boden, halten Sie ihre Zaubererhand darüber und sagen Sie laut "Hoch!". Der Besen wird dann in Ihre Hand springen und zwar auf genau der richtigen Höhe und mit der richtigen Neigung. _

_Versuchen Sie niemals, den Besen einfach zwischen Ihre Beine zu klemmen und sich abzustoßen! Auf diese Weise passieren die schlimmsten Unfälle. Fortgeschrittene Reiter können meist ihre Besen alleine durch eine Berührung in die richtige Position bringen und sie sozusagen "aufwecken", das heißt, das der Besen von alleine in der Luft stehen bleibt. Anfängern ist davon jedoch abzuraten._

Hermione seufzte. Die Erinnerung an ihre einzige Flugstunde stand ihr noch klar vor Augen. Ihr Besen hatte sich einfach störrisch einmal umgedreht und keine Anstalten gemacht, in ihre Hand zu springen. Neville hatte den im Buch beschriebenen Fehler gemacht und den Besen zum Fliegen genötigt. Er war abgestürzt.

_Sei kein Frosch, Hermione Granger! Warum bist du sonst in Griffindor?_

Ausnahmsweise stimmte sie ihrer inneren Stimme zu und legte den Besen auf den Boden.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und sagte halbherzig: "Hoch."

Stormcloud machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zu erheben.

Hermione war nicht besonders überrascht.

Sie versuchte es erneut, wieder bewegte sich Stormcloud keinen Zentimeter.

_Ich kann es einfach nicht. _Dachte sie nach dem fünften Versuch verzweifelt, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Die beiden wichtigsten Grundlagen für eigentlich alle Arten der Zauberei waren Konzentration und Vorstellungsgabe. Warum sollte es beim Fliegen anders sein?

Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit über Nevilles Absturz und Harrys verschiedene Quidditchverletzungen vorgestellt, da war es kein Wunder, dass Stormcloud keine Lust hatte, von ihr geritten zu werden.

"Noch einmal!", sagte Hermione entschlossen und nahm sich Zeit, ihre Horrorvorstellungen aus dem Kopf zu verbannen. Stattdessen stellte sie sich Harry, Ron und Ginny vor, wie sie pfeilschnell und unübersehbar vollkommen begeistert unter dem blauen Himmel über dem Quidditchstadion herumsausten und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich auch wieder deutlich an das angenehme Gefühl von Stormcloud in ihren Händen.

Unverständlicher Weise kam ihr auch Draco Malfoy in den Sinn, wie er überheblich grinsend über das Quidditchfeld flog und dabei seinem weiblichen Fanclub herablassend zuwinkte. Der Wind zerzauste ihm seine Haare und dann stürzte er sich abrupt in höchster Konzentration in einen haarsträubenden Sturzflug.

Mit diesem Bild im Kopf streckte Hermione ihren Arm aus und sagte laut: "Hoch!"

Als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, schoss Stormcloud hoch und lag problemlos, ruhig und fest in Hermiones Hand.

"Wow!", sagte Hermione überrascht und zufrieden. Der Besen vibrierte leicht und Hermione durchströmte erneut ein zuversichtliches Gefühl.

_Jetzt beginnt erst der schwierige Teil!_

_Ach sei doch still!_

Hermione hob ein Bein und schwang es über den Besenstiel. Sie hatte erwartet, dass der Besen schrecklich unbequem sein würde, doch überrschender Weise passte er sich perfekt an ihre Körperform an.

Eine Minute später standen ihre beiden Beine immer noch wie festgeklebt auf dem Rasen, weil sie zögerte sich abzustoßen.

Wenn ihr dasselbe wie Neville passierte?

Die Kontrolle verlieren... Das war wirklich keine Sache, die Hermione Granger gerne tat.

_Bei drei!_

_Eins..._

_Zwei..._

"Dreeei!", rief sie laut und stieß sich mit ihrer ganzen Kraft vom Boden ab.

Das war ein Fehler.

Sie hatte nicht mit der enormen Beschleunigung gerechnet, die Stomcloud als Sportbesen natürlich inne hatte. Jeder Profisportler wäre über die Geschwindigkeit beeindruckt gewesen, die Stormcloud hinlegte.

Hermione jedoch nicht, sie war eher entsetzt. Die ersten drei Meter zischten in einem wirren Rausch aus Farben an ihr vorbei.

Stormcloud war wirklich ein erstaunlich schneller Besen.

_Hätte mir das nicht mal früher jemand sagen können?! Verdammt._

Nachdem Hermione weitere vier Meter hoch geflogen war, bekam sie Panik.

Anstatt loszuschreien dachte sie verzweifelt: _Kann man das Ding auch irgendwie bremsen? _

Doch sie raste weiterhin ziemlich steil nach oben und inzwischen fragte sie sich, wie sie den Stiel eben noch bequem hatte finden können. Gehörte das so, dass man sich die ganze Zeit vor kam, als würde man gleich hinten runterrutschen?

_Konzentrier dich, Hermione Granger! Konzentrieren!_

_Ja, genau. Bremsen! Ich muss bremsen! Wie macht Harry das noch immer? Die Spitze, die Spitze muss nach unten!_

_Sehr gut, Hermione Granger!_

Gedacht, getan.

Hermione drückte mit einiger Kraft die Besenspitze nach unten und kaum eine Zehntelsekunde später zeigte sich der gewünschte Effekt. Stormcloud reagierte sehr schnell. Sie bremste ab und verlagerte das Gewicht nach vorne, sodass der Besen wieder an Höhe verlor.

Allerdings hatte Hermione wieder eine Sache übersehen. Sie hatte den Besen so stark nach unten gedrückt, dass er ohne jedes Zögern in einen beinahe senkrechten Sturzflug verfiel.

Jetzt hielt Hermione nichts mehr vom Schreien ab: "Aaaaargh!"

Kaum drei Meter vom Boden entfernt erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an ihre Funktion als Reiterin und zog in einem letzten relativ hoffnungslosen Versuch an dem Besenstiel.

Tatsächlich velangsamte sich ihr Fall augenblicklich und der Besen verfiel weder in einen angenehmeren Sinkflug als den "Direkt-Steil-Kopfüber".

Doch da sie bereits zu nah am Boden war, reichte das alleine nicht aus.

Mit einem sehr schmerzhaften Aufprall landete sie gewaltsam im Gras. Ihr Kopf schlug heftig auf den Boden und Stormcloud flog ihr aus der Hand, als sie sich ungewollt mehrere Male überschlug und schließlich irgendwo still liegen blieb.

Nach einigen verwirrten Sekunden erhob Hermione sich benommen.

Sie tastete langsam an ihren geschundenen Rippen entlang, bewegte Arme und Beine und nahm schließlich ihren Helm ab.

Ihre erste Untersuchung zeigte, dass sie sich außer einigen dicken blauen Flecken nichts getan hatte, doch dann besah sie sich den Helm und bemerkte eine ziemlich dicke Delle in seiner Außenhülle.

_Danke, Raum! Was wäre ich nur ohne dich?!_

_Tot, Hermione Granger!_

_Dankesehr!_

_Kein Problem._

Okay, ihr Gehirn arbeitete eindeutig noch genauso gut, wie vorher.

Plötzlich riss eine hämische Stimme Hermione aus ihrer Ich-Habe-Grade-Einen-Unfall-Überlebt-Stimmung.

"Granger, Granger...Was tust du nur diesem armen Besen an?"

Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah Draco Malfoy mit einem äußerst selbstzufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht, seinem Besen in der einen und ihrem Besen in der anderen Hand vor der Tür zu den gegnerischen Manschschaftskabinen stehen.

_Verdammt!_

ooOOoo

**A/N **Wie bereits geschrieben, kann es bis zum nächsten Update etwas dauern, aber eure Reviews sind in jedem Fall ein riesiger Ansporn 'mit dem Zaunpfahl winkt'!! Ihr seid meine Schätze, Augäpfel und inneren Organe!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Also, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Es hat lange gedauert und war eine schwere Geburt...außerdem bin ich persönlich nicht sehr zufrieden damit...Ich war mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich es hochladen soll, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen...Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch dennoch! Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern!! Ihr seid einfach Klasse!

**8. Von Gefühlsausbrüchen und Schweigegeld**

"Was geht dich das an, Malfoy?", spie Hermione ihm mit so viel Verachtung entgegen, wie es ihr mit einem pochenden Kopf und stark durchgerütteltem Gehirn möglich war.

Nein, sie würde sich hier von ihm nicht fertig machen lassen. Nicht einmal, nachdem er ihren Absturz gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal, nachdem er sie _fliegen _gesehen hatte.

Sie war Hermione Granger. Stolze Griffindorlöwin, Jahrgangsbeste, nicht auf den Mund gefallen und nur in den seltensten Momenten um eine Antwort verlegen. Und dieser schleimige Slytherin, der ihr da boshaft grinsend und sich ganz offensichtlich bestens amüsierend gegenüber stand, war ganz sicher kein Grund aufzugeben.

Aufgeben war ohnehin keine Option mehr, denn Hermione kochte vor Wut.

Eben noch hatte einfach nur ihr Kopf wehgetan und die Prellungen an ihrem Oberkörper geschmerzt, doch plötzlich, nachdem sie in sein schrecklich selbzufriedenes Gesicht gesehen hatte, pulsierte zusätzlich ein schwer zu zähmender Zorn durch ihre Adern, den sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Okay, sie versuchte es auch nicht wirklich, dafür war das Gefühl zu übermächtig, aber es war eindeutig nicht ganz normal, dass sie den Drang verspührte, Draco Malfoy zu schocken, zu kastrieren und anschließend an die Riesenspinnen im Verbotenen Wald zu verfüttern.

Diese Idee war zwar ziemlich übertrieben und Hermione würde einem solchen niedrigen Instinkt niemals nachgeben, doch dazu im Stande war sie zweifelsfrei. Sie war eine der Wenigen in der DA gewesen, die Harry im Duell das Wasser reichen konnten.

Trotzdem senkte Hermione den Kopf, um den Auslöser ihres Ärgers nicht mehr sehen zu müssen und ballte die Hände, um nicht "aus Versehen" ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und etwas ziemlich dummes zu tun.

Zugegebener Maßen, sie war schon öfter in Versuchung gewesen Malfoy etwas Bösartiges anzutun, doch nicht in so einem Ausmaß wie in jenem Augenblick und auch nicht einfach von einem Moment auf den anderen.

Bisher hatte es immer gereicht, sich auf verbale Weise mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Einmal hatte sie ihn geschlagen, doch anschließend hatte sie sich geschworen, nie wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Hermiones Stimme des Verstandes sagte ausnamsweise einmal nichts dazu. Malfoys Präsenz alleine reichte schon aus, um sie verstummen zu lassen, doch zum Glück begann der gefühlsgesteuerte Teil ihres Gehirns nur einen Augenblick später wieder einen Gang runter zu schalten.

Hermiones Zorn klang ebenso schnell ab, wie er gekommen war und als er fast gänzlich verschwunden war, blickte sie auf.

Das Ganze hatte nur ungefähr drei Sekunden gedauert.

Drei Sekunden in denen Malfoy sich ohne sein Wissen beinahe in Lebensgefahr befunden hatte.

Er hatte mit seinem typischen malfoyhaften Feixen Hermiones Gefühlsaufwallungen beobachtet. Allerdings sah für ihn die Sache ziemlich anders aus, als sie tatsächlich war.

Er hatte Hermiones wütendes Erröten ebenso auf Beschämung und Erniedrigung zurückgeführt, wie ihre geballten Fäuste und ihren gesenkten Kopf.

Zufrieden schweigend hatte er sich daran ergötzt, wie sie sich seiner Meinung nach in Grund und Boden schämte und als sie dann urplötzlich ihren Kopf hob und ihn mit vollkommen gefassten und seiner Meinung nach eiskaltem Blick ansah, wäre er um ein Haar ziemlich unmalfoyhaft zusammengezuckt.

"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Frettchen", zischte Hermione.

Malfoy riss sich zusammen und setzte wieder sein überhebliches Grinsen auf. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Schlammblut."

"Ich wüsste es schon", erwiderte Hermione und fuhr ihn plötzlich an: "Du störst mich, Malfoy! Deinetwegen bin ich abgestürzt!"

Malfoy ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Mache ich dich etwa nervös, Granger? Keine Panik, das geht vielen Mädchen so, wenn sie mich sehen."

"Du bist sowas von eingebildet, Malfoy!", rief Hermione plötzlich beinahe verzweifelt aus. "Ich habe grade einen gefährlichen Sturz hinter mir! Ich hätte sterben können!"

"Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist", meinte Draco überheblich.

Hermiones Zorn flammte wieder auf. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr auch klar, was sie schon eben so aufgeregt hatte.

Malfoy hatte ihr zugesehen. Er hatte ihr beim _Fallen_ zugesehen, er hatte ihren Aufschlag gesehen.

Doch störte ihn das auch nur ein winziges Bisschen? Machte er sich Sorgen? _Half_ er ihr? Nein, er machte dumme Witze darüber, dass sie ihren Besen mishandelt hätte. Ihren _Besen_!

Wen würde das _nicht_ aufregen?

_Ah, ja Miss Granger, wir kommen dem Problem schon näher!_

_Halt du dich da raus! Eben war es noch angenehm still!_

_Pff..._

Hermiones Verhalten irritierte Malfoy mehr, als er es sich anmerken ließ. Sie benahm sich irgendwie überhaupt nicht wie erwartet. Wo waren die geröteten Wangen, der ausweichende Blick, das Betteln, es niemandem zu sagen? Stattdessen diese irrationale Wut. Hatte er irgendwas verpasst?

"Was starrst du mich so an?", schnauzte Hermione und wünschte sich inzwischen nichts mehr, als gemütlich in ihrer breiten Badewanne zu liegen und ihre Schultern zu entspannen.

_Ruhig bleiben, Hermione Granger, nicht ausrasten! Ausrasten darf nur Ron! Du bleibst cool und ignorierst ihn einfach! Einfach ignorieren!_

_Sprich nicht mit mir wie mit einem Baby! _

_Ruhig bleiben, Hermione..._

Hermione ballte wieder ihre Fäuste.

Es stimmte schon, was ihre innere Stimme da flüsterte. Malfoy war es nicht wert. Das war es schließlich, was sie Ron sonst immer zuraunte, wenn er drauf und dran war Malfoy die Nase zu brechen.

Dessen Feixen hatte trotz seiner Verwunderung nicht einen Moment geflackert und nun wurde sein Grinsen wieder breiter. Er würde sich hier nicht von ihr anmachen lassen. Schließlich hatte er _sie_ in einer sehr peinlichen Situation überrascht und nicht sie _ihn_.

"Granger, meine Güte!", rief er plötzlich aus und klatschte sich übertrieben in die Hände. "Was du für Sachen machst. Fliegen?! Ich entdecke grade ganz unerwartete Seiten an dir."

Hermione funkelte ihn schweigend an und so sprach er weiter: "Was rede ich da? Du bist schließlich nicht geflogen, du bist _abgestürzt_!"

Nicht einmal Malfoy lachte. Unter Hermiones geladenen Blicken fühlte er sich merkwürdig.

Sie starrte ihn die ganze Zeit stumm an und er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, etwas vollkommen falsch gemacht zu haben. Irgendwie hatte er es verpatzt. Was auch immer es war, er hatte es vermasselt.

Dieses Gefühl behagte ihm absolut nicht, schon gar nicht im Zusammenhang mit Granger. Mit Schlammblut, Oh-Ich-Habe-Filchs-Nasenhaare-Auf-Dem-Kopf-Granger!

Also tat Malfoy das Einzige, was er in wirklich jeder Lebenslage konnte: Er versuchte seinen Gegenüber so zu treffen, dass es richtig schmerzte.

"Warum bist du eigentlich alleine hier, Granger? Wo sind Potty und das Wiesel? Helfen die dir etwa nicht?"

Hermione antwortete nicht, doch für einen kurzen Moment zuckte eine ihrer Augenbrauen verräterisch.

"Sie wissen es nicht!", triumphierte Malfoy begeistert. "Du machst das hier _heimlich_! Als kleine Überraschung. Wie absolut süüß!"

Vielleicht war es das Wort "süüß", das Hermione aus ihrer selbstauferlegten Starre riss, vielleicht ging ihr aber auch Malfoys Gelaber einfach zu sehr auf die Nerven, als dass sie ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Was es auch war, es wirkte.

Bevor Malfoy auch nur nach seinem Zauberstab greifen konnte, spürte er die Spitze von Hermiones an seiner Kehle.

Ein Malfoy ist nicht dumm. Er weiß, wann man sich zumindest scheinbar geschlagen geben sollte.

Also hob Malfoy, anstatt sich zu wehren, beschwichtigend die Hände und sagte mit seiner gelassensten Stimme: "Ganz ruhig, Granger!"

Er wartete einen Moment, um sicher zu gehen, dass Hermiones Zauberstab nicht plötzlich zuckte, dann spielte er seinen Trumpf aus: "Ich würde sagen, du hast hier ein kleines Dilemma: Du hast zwar einen Zauberstab und bedrohst mich, aber ich habe eine Information, die deine beiden Hündchen sicher ziemlich in Aufruhr versetzen würde. Zusätzlich ist dir sicher selber klar, dass dir dein Zauberstab nichts bringt. Als _Schulsprecherin _kann man schließlich nicht einfach durch die Gegend rennen und Leute verfluchen." Er grinste boshaft. "Vielleicht hast du ja einen Vorschlag, der mich davon abhält, dein kleines Geheimnis zu verraten. Überleg dir irgendetwas nettes! Und versuch nicht, mir deinen Körper anzubieten. Meine Auswahl an Spielzeug ist auch ohne dich schon groß genug!"

Malfoy erwartete, dass Hermione einlenken würde.

Die Lage war zweifellos ziemlich einfach: Wenn sie ihn irgendwie verletzte, würde er petzen und anschließend die Neuigkeit verbreiten, dass sie fliegen lernen wollte. Das wäre es dann. Er hätte gewonnen und sie hätte verloren. Das Einzige was sie gegen ihn in der Hand hielt, war ihr Zauberstab und der war im Moment recht nutzlos.

Aus diesen Gründen wäre es nur vernünftig gewesen einzulenken, doch als Malfoy Hermiones Blick sah, wusste er, dass er ziemlich in der Patsche saß.

Hermione grinste.

Doch es war nicht einfach irgendein Grinsen.

Ihr Grinsen war _das _Slytheringrinsen. Das patantierte Ich-Bin-Dir-Tausendfach-Überlegen-Und-Wenn-Du-Könntest-Solltest-Du-Jetzt-Besser-Abhauen-Grinsen, das Grinsen, das fast jeder Hufflepuff mehr fürchtete als eine Bande von Banshees. Das Grinsen, auf das Malfoy immer stolz gewesen war.

Genau dieses Grinsen wurde jetzt von Hermione Granger, dem _Schlammblut _Hermione Granger, getragen und es verfehlte auch bei Malfoy seine Wirkung nicht. Ohne sein jahrelanges Selbstbeherrschungstraining hätte er vielleicht um Gnade gebettelt, doch er widerstand der Versuchung, sich vor ihr ins Gras zu werfen.

Hermione begann zu sprechen und in jeder maliziös ausgesprochenen Silbe schwang unüberhörbar _das_ Grinsen mit: "Malfoy, du denkst offensichtlich, du hättest mich in deiner Hand." Sie lachte kurz und sarkastisch auf. "Leider, und du kannst dir sicher sein, dass es mich wirklich einiges an Überwindung kostet, muss dir jedoch mitteilen, dass dem nicht so ist. Wenn ich gleich meinen Zauberstab runternehme, wirst du es nicht mehr wagen, irgendjemandem von meinem _kleinen Geheimnis_ zu erzählen.

Nein, du wirst nicht einmal mehr auf die Idee kommen, irgendjemandem überhaupt von mir zu erzählen. Nicht von mir, nicht von unserem Treffen, nicht von meinem Absturz!" Hermione sah Malfoy herausfordernd an und das Grinsen verschwand keinen Moment aus ihrem Gesicht.

Malfoy wusste zwar noch nicht, was sie über ihn wusste, doch allein ihr Grinsen hatte ihn überzeugt, dass es etwas ziemlich grausames sein musste. Also schwieg er und wartete darauf, dass sie weitersprach.

"Wenn du es dennoch tun solltest, was ich mir tatsächlich nicht vorstellen kann, wird die gesamte Schule erfahren, dass Blaise Zabini dein Bruder ist!"

Hermione sprach die Worte aus, doch im ersten Moment schienen sie nicht bei Malfoy anzukommen. Er starrte sie weiterhin einfach nur an.

"Malfoy, ich sagte, ich werde verbreiten, dass dein Vater einen Bastard hat!", sagte Hermione noch einmal lauter.

Diese Aussage verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht. Malfoys Gesicht verfinsterte sich und sein Blick wurde hart.

"Sprich niemals so von meinem Vater!", blaffte er Hermione plötzlich an. "Was du weißt, ist mir total egal. Du kannst das eh nicht beweisen!", fügte er etwas beherreschter hinzu und ließ seine Stimme so herausfordernd und provokant wie möglich klingen.

"Da kannst du dir leider nicht sicher sein, Frettchen. Und außerdem haben wir schon einmal festgestellt, dass Rufmord eine äußerst effektive Waffe ist." Hermiones Grinsen schien auf ihrem Gesicht festgeklebt.

"Wer hat dir das erzählt?", wechselte Malfoy das Thema, als er merkte, dass er auf diese Weise nicht viel weiter kam.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Im Übrigen stelle ich die Fragen. Du antwortest! Und vielleicht solltest du dir ein Angebot überlegen, dass mich davon abhält, meine Informationen mit interessierten Mitschülern zu teilen. Und nein, auch ich kann mir deinen Körper nicht als Zahlungsmittel vorstellen, so tief bin ich zum Glück noch nicht gesunken."

Jetzt zitterte Malfoy vor unterdrücktem Zorn, so wie Hermione noch vor einem Moment. Doch ebenso wie sie bezwang er seinen Ärger mit Selbstbeherrschung innerhalb von Sekunden und Hermione konnte sehen, wie er resignierte.

"Was willst du wissen?" Malfoy war eindeutig bereit zu kooperieren.

"Als erstes würde es mich interessieren, was du hier wolltest."

"Bist du dumm, Granger?", fragte er gereizt.

"Wenn du noch einmal so mit mir sprichst, werde ich ein paar hübsche Mitteilungen an die Schwarzen Bretter pinnen müssen", unterbrach ihn Hermione süßlich.

"Ich meine, es ist doch offensichtlich, warum ich hier bin!", fuhr Malfoy auf. "Ich habe einen Besen mit und habe mir einen Raum gewünscht, der eindeutige Ähnlichkeit mit einem Quidditchstadion hat. Ich wollte Quidditch trainieren! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du schon hier warst?", den letzten Teil spuckte er ihr verbittert entgegen.

"Was hast du gegen Blaise Zabini?", fragte Hermione weiter, ohne auf seinen Kommentar einzugehen.

"Was ich gegen ihn _habe_?", wiederholte Malfoy ungläubig. "Granger, heute bist du echt ziemlich langsam. Das kann natürlich an deinem peinlichen Absturz liegen..."

"Malfoy, ich warne dich!"

"Keine Panik, Granger! Nur ein Witz. Aber deine Frage ist echt selten blö- Okay, okay, sorry! Zu deiner Frage: Zabini ist ein Bastard, wie schon richtig sagtest, und alleine das ist für einen hochwohlgeborenen Sohn wie mich Grund genug, ihn zu meiden. Viel wichtiger aber ist: Er ist der Bastard meines Vaters. Zusätzlich ist er älter als ich. Es nur natürlich, dass ich ihn hasse!"

Hermione brach plötzlich in Gelächter aus. Malfoy starrte sie diesmal ehrlich verwirrt an.

"Was ist daran bitte witzig?"

Hermione schnappte nach Luft, bevor sie antworten konnte, dann brachte sie zwischen zwei erschöpften Japsern "Das ist so _mittelalterlich_!" hervor, sammelte sich und erklärte: "Du müsstest dich mal anhören! Deine Begründung! Meine Güte, ich verstehe ja, dass es scheiße ist, dass dein Vater deine Mutter betrogen hat, aber deshalb deinen Bruder zu _hassen. _Es fehlt nur noch, dass ihr euch um das Erbe duellieren müsst!"

Malfoy schien das nicht sehr witzig zu finden. Ganz im Gegenteil sein Gesicht nahm wieder den verbitterten harten Ausdruck an.

"Vielleicht wird es dazu kommen", sagte er und seine Stimme klang so tonlos, dass Hermiones leises Kichern erstarb.

_Okay, das ist nicht mein Problem. Was die Familie Malfoy treibt, geht mich nichts an, _ermahnte sich Hermione im Stillen, obwohl ein sehr neugieriger Teil von ihr, darauf pochte, mehr zu erfahren.

_Okay, Hermione Granger, wechsel das Thema._

"Malfoy, um auf dein Schweigegeld zurückzukommen... Ich habe ein Angebot für eine Gegenleistung", sagte sie langsam und setzte wieder eine möglichst unbeteiligte Miene auf.

Malfoys Blick, der eben irgendwohin abgeschweift war, fokussierte sich auf Hermione und nahm einen mistrauischen Ausdruck an. "Du redest von Schweigegeld, Granger. Davon habe ich genug, allerdings wäre so eine Gegnleistung etwas, na ja, etwas einfallslos. So eine Forderung hätte ich allenfalls von Wieselking erwartet."

"Ich will kein Geld", erwiderte Hermione und grinste. "So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Ich möchte eine Gegen_leistung. _Das heißt, du sollst etwas für mich tun. Wie du eben sehen konntest, habe ich fliegen trainiert. Leider ist es aber so, dass ich noch keinen Trainer habe, abgesehen natürlich von diesem Buch." Sie deutete auf Fliegen für Dummies, das ein Stück weiter im Gras lag, während sie beobachtete, wie sich auf Malfoys Gesicht die Erkenntnis breit machte.

"Du, du meinst doch nicht etwa-?!", stammelte er und sein Entsetzen gab Hermione ein äußerst gutes Gefühl. "Du willst doch nicht etwa, dass ich-?"

"Ich denke schon, dass ich genau das meine!"

ooOOoo

**A/N** Das wars für dieses Mal...Schreibt mir, was ihr denkt! Sind Hermiones Gefühle deutlich geworden? Die Wut, durch Enttäuschung? Ihre unerfüllten Erwartungen, von wegen Draco, der sich um sie sorgt? Ja? Nein? Bitte Reviewen!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** Halloo, eine fröhliche Adventszeit wünsche ich euch allen! Diesmal ist das Kapitel leider etwas kurz...ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht?! Außerdem ist dieses Chap hauptsächlich Dracos POV, daher hat Hermiones innere Stimme auch nur einen kurzen Auftritt...Ich nenne Draco aber immer noch Malfoy, das wäre sonst zu verwirrend. Ich hoffe er ist nicht ooc geworden... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**9. Von Regulierungen und Falltechniken**

"Sag mal...", begann Malfoy in einem Ton, der Ich-Werde-Dich-Gleich-Aufs-Übelste-Fertig-Machen ankündigte, doch er unterbrach sich wieder. Auf diese Weise würde er hier eh nicht weiterkommen.

Er stand inzwischen neben Hermione und hatte grade vollkommen perplex zugesehen, wie sie ihren Besen bestiegen hatte und nun in der absolut unmöglichsten Haltung auf dem Stiel hing, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

In diesem Moment wären ihm ungefähr tausend bösartige Bemerkungen eingefallen, die er auf die Griffindorbesserwisserin loslassen könnte, doch nach dem, was sie gegen ihn in der Hand hatte, war es eindeutig ratsam, keinen dieser vielleicht doch etwas beleidigenden Kommentare in den Mund zu nehmen. Also begnügte er sich mit einem so abwertenden Blick, dass ihr die Schamesröte, und diesmal war er sich sicher, dass es Schamesröte war, in die Wangen schoss.

"Verdammt, Malfoy! Sprich dich einfach aus!", fuhr sie ihn plötzlich an, höchstwahrscheinlich um ihre Erniedrigung zu verdecken, doch durch dieses aprubte Nachlassen ihrer Konzentration verlor sie prompt das Gleichgewicht und plumste unsanft zu Boden. "Aua!"

Malfoy musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen, was ihm zugebener Maßen nicht gelang und sie anscheinend ziemlich sauer machte.

"Malfoy! Du bist hier, um mir zu helfen, nicht um mich auszulachen.", sagte sie energisch, während sie wieder aufstand und sich das Gras von ihrer merkwürdigen Sporthose klopfte.

"Ich lache gar nicht.", erwiderte Malfoy und sein kaum noch unterdrücktes Grinsen wurde breiter. "Du hast da noch was, Granger.", fügte er hinzu und deutete unverholen auf ihr Hinterteil.

"Oh, Malfoy, du verdammter-", an dieser Stelle unterbrach sie sich und fuhr in beherrschtem Tonfall fort: "Okay, du hast jetzt, wie verlangt, gesehen, was ich bereits kann." Dass Malfoy bei diesen Worten ein überheblich amüsiertes Schnauben von sich gab, ignorierte sie einfach. "Und jetzt, sollst du zur Hölle noch mal machen, was ich von dir verlangt habe und mir beibringen, wie man das, was ich, wie du unschwer übersehen konntest, noch nicht komplett-", auch hier wieder ein Schnauben, "-beherrsche, richtig macht!"

"In Ordnung, Granger.", antwortete Mallfoy übertrieben kooperativ. "Wir werden das hier ganz professionell abwickeln, genau so wie große, erwachsene und vernünftige Menschen."

Er umrundete Hermione einmal, um sie abschätzig zu mustern. Sie ließ es zwar zu, dass er es tat, doch ihre Augen folgten misstrauisch jeder seiner Bewegungen. Malfoy musste dem Drang widerstehen, einen schnellen Schritt in ihre Richtung zu machen, nur um zu sehen, wie sie zusammenschrak, doch auch diesen Spaß verbot er sich und blieb wieder vor ihr angekommen stehen.

"Also, als erstes habe ich jetzt ja Zeuge deines _Könnens_ werden dürfen. Ich muss sagen, es haben sich Abgründe aufgetan..." Hermione schwieg und ließ seine Provokation unbeachtet, doch sie beobachtete ihn weiterhin mit unbeirrbar starrem Blick. "Jetzt, würde ich sagen, ist es Zeit, um dein_Wissen_näher kennenzulernen."

Wie Malfoy erwartet hatte, hellten sich Hermiones Augen bei dem Wort Wissen um einige Nuancen auf und er spürte förmlich die Spannung, die nun von ihr ausging. Wahrscheinlich in dem Bestreben, ihm zu beweisen, dass ihr Wissen auch in diesem Bereich unvergleichlich war, kniff sie konzentriert leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Granger, es interessiert mich ungemein, was du da eigentlich für einen Besen hast. Um was für ein Modell handelt es sich?"

Hermiones Antwort kam wie zu erwarten, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Malfoy fühlte sich stark an den Zaubertränkeunterricht erinnert, in dem sie immer wie wild auf ihrem Stuhl rumrutschte, um Snapes Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Malfoy musste zugeben, er gefiel sich in der Rolle des Lehrers.

"Dieses Modell ist vollkommen neu und heißt Stormcloud. Hergestellt wird es von den Feuerblitzentwicklern. Stromcloud ist extra für weibliche Spieler entworfen. Leicht, schnell, wendig. Außerordentlich schönes Design und erwartungsgemäß gute Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Das steht auch alles im Katalog.", fügte sie nach ihrem Kurzvortrag hinzu, wie um ihre Aussagen zu beweisen.

Malfoy musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Da hatte dieses Mädchen doch tasächlich den Katalog auswendig gelernt.

"Aha.", sagte er äußerlich vollkommen unbeeindruckt. "Interessant. Okay, nächste Frage. Welche Geschwindigkeitsregelung hast du eingestellt?"

Hermione sah einen Moment vollkommen ratlos aus, dann wiederholte sie: "Geschwindigkeitsregelung?"

"Ja, Granger, so nennt man die Funktion, mit der das Tempo des Besens reguliert werden kann."

"Das Tempo kann reguliert werden?", fragte Hermione verblüfft.

"Ja, meine Güte. Du bist heute echt ziemlich-", er unterbrach sich und schüttelte leicht verzweifelt den Kopf. "Okay, das hatten wir schon. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Umstand akzeptieren.", fügte er an sich gewandt hinzu. "Du bist also als Anfängerin auf einen Rennbesen gestiegen, ohne vorher die Geschwindigkeit zu regulieren?"

"Wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wie das geht, dann ist das wohl sehr wahrscheinlich!", antwortete sie schnippisch. Der Blick mit dem Malfoy sie nun ansah gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

"Also schön, dann werde ich dir jetzt zeigen, wie das geht."

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte er anschließend damit, Hermione mit den verschiedenen Zusatzfunktionen des Besens vertraut zu machen.

Er wunderte sich insgeheim, dass bei Hermiones Absturz vorhin nichts schlimmeres passiert war. Sie war ohne jegliche Vorkenntnisse auf einen ungehemmten Rennbesen gestiegen. Bei solchen Aktionen waren schon wesentlich robustere Leute als sie im St. Mungos gelandet.

Nachdem sie die Geschwindigkeit auf 8 km/h reduziert hatten, er ihr die einfacheren Möglichkeiten zu bremsen und wenden erklärt und Hermione ihren Helm wieder aufgesetzt hatte, bestieg sie erneut ihren Besen.

Beim "Hoch!" rufen nahm Hermiones Gesicht so einen konzentriert verkrampften Ausdruck an, dass Malfoy laut losprustete und das erste Mal in ihrer Gegenwart ehrlich lachte.

"Was ist so witzig?", fragte Hermione ihn immer noch ein wenig verbiestert, doch durch seine ernsthafte Hilfe von eben leicht besänftigt.

"Du sahst einfach komisch aus!", antwortete er und hatte sich schon wieder voll unter Kontrolle. "Woran hast du gedacht?"

Hermione hatte wieder an ihn während eines im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes haarsträubenden Sturzfluges gedacht, doch das würde sie ihm ganz sicher nicht erzählen. Als sich ein verräterisches Rot auf ihren Wangen breitzumachen drohte, log sie schnell: "Ich habe an Harry gedacht, wie er dir im zweiten Schuljahr den Schnatz vor der Nase weg gefangen hat. Das ist eine unglaublich motivierende Erinnerung!"

Malfoys Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. "Ach so. Na dann hoffe ich mal, dass du dich auch noch gut an seinen Sturz am Ende desselben Spieles erinnern kannst. Vielleicht hilft dir diese Erinnerung ja, deine Falltechnik zu verbessern."

Und anschließend sprachen die Beiden kein unnötiges Wort mehr miteinander.

Malfoy gab Hermione noch einsilbig die nötigen Anweisungen. Wie sie auf dem Besen zu sitzen hätte, wie sie die Geschwindigkeit verändern könnte und wie sie landete.

Dann, nachdem er alles scheinbar Wichtige erklärt hatte, stieß sie sich mit einem ziemlich flauen Gefühl im Magen ab.

Es funktionierte tasächlich besser, jetzt wo Stormcloud nicht einfach so mit hundert Sachen losdüste, doch ihr Halt auf dem Besen hatte nicht plötzlich zugenommen und auch das Lenken war eindeutig immer noch ein Problem.

Hermione merkte jedoch schnell, dass Stormcloud je mehr sie bei der Sache war und alle anderen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannte, immer ruhiger und gleichmäßiger flog.

_Sooo schlimm ist die Sache eigentlich wirklich nicht. _Dachte Hermione beinahe zufrieden, nachdem sie eine Kehrtwendung mit einem nur fünf Meter großen Radius geschafft hatte.

_Ja, dank Malfoy._

_Lass Malfoy aus dem Spiel!_

"Na, Granger. Das sieht ja großartig aus!", ertönte Malfoys Stimme nach einer Weile voller konzentrierten Fliegens ohne Vorwarnung links von ihr.

Nachdem Hermione ihr Gleichgewicht wieder einigermaßen hergestellt hatte, wandte sie ihm langsam ihr Gesicht zu und funkelte Malfoy böse an.

Er schwebte lässig und offensichtlich von ihrem Tempo etwas gelangweilt neben ihr und sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen dabei zu, wie sie versuchte, Stormcloud in der Luft zu bremsen.

"Ja, das sehe ich genauso! Um Falltechniken brauche ich mich anscheinend nicht mehr zu kümmern.", sagte Hermione mit soviel Überzeugung wie möglich, doch da sie es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte, ihren Besen ganz anzuhalten, musste der feixende Malfoy mit seinem Besen (gradlinig und vollkommen ohne unnötige Schlenker) neben ihr herfliegen, um eine Unterhaltung möglich zu machen.

"Eindeutig."

Hermione was sich sicher, dass Malfoy nur wieder mit ihr sprach, weil er hier oben im Vorteil war. Zusätzlich hatte Stormcloud jetzt auch noch angefangen, leicht auf und abzufliegen. Hermiones Konzentration hatte in dem Augenblick erheblich abgenommen, als Malfoy sie angesprochen hatte und im selben Maße wie ihre Konzentration schwand, schwand auch ihr Gleichgewicht. Dementsprechend verschlossen und abweisend war ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

Malfoy stellte indes fest, dass er schon wieder ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. Kein abfälliges Schnauben, nein, ein richtiges Lachen.

Hermiones Gesicht, dass seiner Meinung nach eindeutig schmollend und nicht verschlossen und abweisend wirkte, fand er einfach unglaublich amüsant und ihre Besessenheit etwas zu lernen, für das sie offensichtlich keinerlei Begabung hatte, wirkte schon beinahe niedlich.

Hätte Malfoy eine innere Stimme gehabt, hätte sie ihn für diesen Ausdruck sicher zur Schnecke gemacht, doch so störte er sich nicht weiter an seinen Gedanken, denen er ohnehin wesentlich weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als zum Beispiel Hermione.

Ihre innere Stimme leistete sich im Moment grade ein ziemlich übles Wortgefecht mit ihr, in dem es darum ging, ob sie Malfoy um Hilfe bei ihren Navigationsproblemen bitten sollte oder nicht.

"Sag mal-", begann er jedoch, bevor sie auch nur Anstalten machen konnte, ihn etwas zu fragen und Hermione versuchte schnell ein möglichst lässig entspanntes Gesicht aufzusetzen, während sie weiterhin mit Stormcloud rangelte, die jetzt wieder einen Zahn zugelegt hatte und außerdem nach links abdriftete. "Hast du jemals irgendeinen Sport gemacht?", beendete Malfoy seine Frage.

Hermione, die sich einen Moment lang Stormcloud widmen musste, um nicht mit einer Wand zu kollidieren, presste aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen "Jabodenturnen." hervor.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Malfoy höflich nach und machte einen schnellen Schlenker, als Hermiones Besen plötzlich ausschwenkte.

"JA, BODENTURNEN!", schrie sie verzweifelt, während sich ihre Besenspitze unaufhaltsam gen Boden neigte. "UND JETZT HÖR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL AUF ZU REDEN UND HILF MIR!!!"

Hermione war schon wieder in einen ungewollten Sturzflug verfallen.

Zum Glück hinderte die Geschwindigkeitsregelung Stromcloud daran, auf Fullspeed zu gehen, allerdings war es auc schon ziemlich bedrohlich, mit acht km/h kopfüber auf einem Besen dem Boden entgegen zu rasen.

Malfoys überhebliches Grinsen war mit einem Mal von seinem Gesicht gewischt, als er merkte, was mit Hermione passierte.

"Scheiße!", fluchte er und stürzte sich hinter ihr her.

Glücklicherweise war sein Besen wesentlich schneller als ihrer, sodass er sie fünf Meter über dem Boden einholte.

"Zieh die Spitze hoch!", rief er ihr zu. "HOCHZIEHEN, GRANGER!!!"

Hermione schien jedoch in eine Art ängstliche Starre verfallen zu sein und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihren Besen.

An seinen Zauberstab würde er so schnell nicht rankommen, überlegte Malfoy, und sie am Schweif zu packen würde nicht viel helfen.

Drei Meter vom Boden entfernt tat Malfoy dann das Einzige, was ihm noch einfiel: "HERMIONE, zieh den elenden Besen hoch!"

Es war, als hätte er einen Knopf gedrückt, zwar einen komischen, aber einen wirkungsvollen.

Hermione zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck an ihrem Besen, der sie sofort in eine waagerechte Position brachte, nur um sich zu Malfoy umzudrehen und ihn mit einem zornfunkelnden Blick anzusehen.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, du mieser, kleiner-", begann sie, wurde jedoch sogleich unterbrochen, denn sie hatte anscheinend den Schwung unterschätzt, mit dem sie zu Boden gerast war und so traf sie der verminderte aber dennoch harte Aufprall vollkommen unerwartet.

Malfoy zog sich elegant einen Meter über dem Boden aus seinem Sturzflug und beobachtete, nachdem er sicher war, dass sie sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt hatte, in der Luft schwebend, wie Hermione sich langsam stöhnend erhob und ihren Helm inspizierte, der inzwischen schon zwei ziemliche Dellen aufwieß.

"Wie war das noch mal mit der Falltechnik?", Malfoy hatte sein Grinsen zurück.

ooOOoo

A/N Das wars. Fandet ihr Draco zu lieb? Oder zu böse? Zu ooc? Oder in Ordnung? Lasst mich eure Meinung hören!!! Bitte, °auf Knien rumrutscht°


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Das nächste Chapter!!! Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für eure Zahlreichen Reviews!!! Ich freue mich echt jedes Mal unbeschreiblich doll. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**10. Von verschiedenen Unterhosen und Tee**

"Mione, wieso humpelst du?"

_Verdammt!_Dachte Hermione ertappt._ Warum gehört Harry bloß zu den aufmerksamen Menschen?_

"Hat dir dieser Zabini Bastard etwa weh getan?", fuhr Ron sofort auf, ohne Hermione auch nur die geringste Chance zu geben, Harry irgendetwas zu antworten. "Ich werde ihm alle Knochen einzelnd brechen, wenn er dir auch nur-"

"Nein, Ron wirst du nicht!", unterbrach Hermione seinen Redefluss ärgerlich. "Du solltest dich mal hören! "Hat er dir _weh getan_?" Du behandelst mich wie ein Kleinkind!"

"Aber ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen! Das ist mein Recht als dein Freund!", verteidigte sich Ron trotzig.

Harry hielt sich wie meißtens in solchen Fällen dezent zurück, auch wenn sein aufmerksamer Gesichtsausdruck mehr als deutlich machte, dass ihn ihre nächste Antwort genauso interessierte wie Ron.

Hermione, die sich schon beim Abendessen die ganze Zeit mit ihrem überbesorgten Freund hatte rumschlagen müssen, spürte, wie ihr Geduldsfaden langsam immer dünner wurde. Um ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Ron möglichst schmerzlos zu beenden, sagte sie bestimmt und in einem Ton, der eindeutig Es-Ist-Unter-Meiner-Würde-Deine-Frage-Zu-Beantworten vermittelte: "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen! Ich bin in der Bibliothek von einer Leiter gefallen. Dabei habe ich mir wohl eine leichte Prellung geholt. Das ist alles!"

_Wie leicht dir solche Lügen inzwischen von den Lippen kommen, Hermione Granger...Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Entwicklung ist._

_Sie hat mir den Arsch gerettet!_

_Und neuerdings fluchst du auch noch andauernd. Das liegt bestimmt an_seinem_Einfluss!_

Hermione ging zwischen Harry und Ron eingekeilt den Gang in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes hinab.

Sie hatte die Beiden nach ihrem "Training" beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle wiedergetroffen.

Aufgrund ihrer nicht grade gut verlaufenen Flugstunde war Hermione während des Essens äußerst unfreundlich und explosiv gewesen, sodass Harry sich einen ärgerlichen Rüffel einfing, nur weil er sie fragte, ob ihre Lesestunde in der Bibliothek etwas gebracht hätte und Ron von ihr zusammen gestaucht wurde, weil er darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Malfoy beim Essen einen übernatürlich selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis Ron, der eh nach einem Grund suchte, sich über Blaise Zabini aufzuregen, den Verdacht äußerte, dass ihre schlechte Laune von ihrem Zusammenleben mit ihm verursacht wurde und anschließend forderten die beiden Jungen Hermione auf, ihnen endlich ihr neues zu Hause zu zeigen.

Nachdem Harry und Ron Hermione gedroht hatten, Blaise in einem leeren Gang zu überfallen und ihn zu zwingen, sie in die Schulsprecher-WG zu lassen, stimmte sie einem kurzen Besuch nach dem Abendessen zu und daher ging sie jetzt mit ihren besorgten Freunden und ziemlich angespannter Stimmung den Gang hinab.

"Wir sind da.", sagte Hermione vor dem Kerzenleuchter angekommen, der den Eingang ihrer Gemächer markierte.

Harry sah sie fragend an und Ron guckte sich mit einem verwirrten Blick im vollkommen ausgestorbenen Gang um.

"Aufpassen. Was jetzt kommt, sieht man nicht alle Tage!" Hermione war trotz ihres Ärgers gespannt auf die Reaktion ihrer Freunde auf den Torbogen, denn inzwischen konnte sie McGonagalls Verhalten vom ersten Abend verstehen. Diesen Moment musste man einfach auskosten.

Sie hob ihre Plakette und einen Moment später begann das Spektakel.

Hermione drehte sich um, damit sie ihre Freunde gut im Blick behalten konnte und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Rons Kinnlade fiel herab und Harry flüsterte: "Bei Merlins brennender Unterhose, was ist das?!"

"Die Tür.", antwortete Hermione in vollkommen nüchternem Tonfall. "Ich gehe als erstes rein, Blaise und ich haben verabredet, dass wir Besuch ankündigen."

Sie wandte sich zum Durchgang und hörte noch wie Ron Harry aufgebracht zuraunte: "Blaise? Sie nennt ihn _Blaise_?"

Warum auch immer, auf Hermiones Gesicht breitete sich daraufhin ein Grinsen aus, was aber einen Moment später wieder erstarb, als ihr einfiel, dass sie jetzt mit Blaise sprechen musste.

Die erste Unterhaltung, die sie nach seiner überraschenden Eröffnung führen würden, drehte sich darum, dass sie zwei seiner "Todfeinde" eingeladen hatte.

_Traumhaft. Absolut genial._

_Ich hasse deinen Sarkasmus, Hermione Granger._

_Dann verzieh dich._

Hermione durchquerte den Wohnraum mit wenigen schnellen Schritten und klopfte an Blaises Zimmertür.

"Entschuldigung, Blaise, bist du da?", rief sie, nachdem sich nichts tat.

Einen Moment später rumpelte es kurz und dann ertönte ein gedämpftes "Komme gleich!".

Die Tür öffnete sich und heraus trat ein ziemlich blasser Blaise mit stark verwuschelten Haaren und in einen grün karierten Piyama gekleidet.

"Hal-", begann er, doch die letzte Silbe ging in einem starken Hustenanfall unter. "Entschuldigung.", brachte er hervor, nachdem er wieder genügend Luft hatte, um zu sprechen.

"Du bist krank?", fragte Hermione perplex.

"Ja, schon seit gestern morgen. Habe mir anscheinend eine Erkältung geholt."

"Oh.", machte Hermione.

_Und ich dachte, er würde mir aus dem Weg gehen._

_Da nimmt sich wohl jemand ziemlich wichtig._

"Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Warst du bei Madam Pomfrey?", fragte Hermione, als ihre verantwortungsbewusste Ader die Führung übernahm.

"Es ist nur eine Erkältung.", sagte Blaise und beantwortete so gleich beide Fragen. "Was wolltest du von mir?", fragte er, zog ein Taschentusch aus irgendeiner versteckten Tasche und schnäubte sich einmal kräftig.

"Hat sich schon geklärt. Leg dich wieder hin!", orderte Hermione und kopierte unwissentlich Molly Weasleys Ausstrahlung.

Sie wartete, bis sich Blaises Zimmertür wieder geschlossen hatte und kehrte dann zum Eingang der Wohnung zurück.

Harry und Ron hatten sich im Gang auf den Boden gesetzt, erhoben sich aber sofort, als Hermione im Durchgang auftauchte.

"Das hat aber lange gedauert.", beschwerte sich Ron sogleich. "Hat_Blaise_irgendwelche Probleme damit, dass wir dich besuchen?"

Hermione ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an Harry. "Es tut mir Leid, aber heute Abend könnt ihr mich doch nicht besuchen. Blaise ist krank, ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt passen würde."

Harry wirkte zwar etwas verärgert, nickte aber schicksalsergeben. "Vielleicht morgen?"

"Wenn er wieder gesund ist gerne!", Hermione lächelte ihn dankbar an.

"Was soll das, Harry?", rief Ron. "Nur weil er krank ist, können wir dich nicht besuchen, Mione? Das ist bescheuert!"

"Tut mir leid, Ron. Aber er ist mein Partner.", sagte Hermione und verschwand wieder durch den Durchgang. Diesmal verschloss sich der Blumenbogen hinter ihr.

Hermione durchquerte erneut das Wohnzimmer, wandte sich aber nach links und betrat ihr Zimmer.

Dort angekommen blieb sie erst einmal etwas ratlos stehen.

Das Dumme am magischen Auspacken war eindeutig, dass man nicht genau wusste, wo sich die verschieden Dinge eingeräumt hatten. Sie ging unbestimmt zu einem der Regale und zog eine Schublade heraus. Zum Vorschein kamen Pergamentrollen, einige Ersatzfederhalter und eine Reihe von Tintenfässchen.

_Okay, jetzt weiß ich schon mal, wo die sind. _Dachte Hermione, schloss die Schublade wieder und öffnete die Nächste.

Nach drei Minuten fruchtlosem Suchen fiel Hermione endlich ein, dass sie magisch verstauten Kram auch auf magische Weise zurückbeschaffen konnte.

"Accio Teekräuter.", sagte sie und sofort schwebten ihr die Tüten mit dem Tee in die Hände. Sie hatten sich in einem Korb unter ihrem Bett versteckt, an den Hermione sich schon nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

_Ich muss aufpassen, nicht zu einer Hexe zu werden, die sich nur noch auf ihre Zauberkraft verlässt. Das würde ich später sicher noch mal bereuen. _Sagte sich Hermione, als sie mit den verschiedenen, kleinen, beschrifteten Papiertüten ihr Zimmer wieder verließ und durch eine Tür zu ihrer Linken die kleine Küche betrat.

_Malfoy würde das sicher nicht stören, Hermione._

_Oho! Du lässt ja das Granger weg._

_Ja, aus Zeitspargründen._

Hermione sah sich um. Der Raum war sehr sparsam aber praktisch eingerichtet. Auf einer der zwei Herdplatten stand bereits ein Wasserkessel und rund um den Raum zog sich eine Reihe von Unterschränken, mit einem Waschbecken und einem kleinen Kühlschrank. In einem Hängeregel standen fein säuberlich drei Tassen und drei Gläser, sowie Teller und kleine Schüsseln. Alles in grünrot gestreift, selbst die Blumenvase und die Gardinen waren in den beiden Komplimentärfarben gehalten.

_Jeder Mensch mit ein bisschen Ahnung von Farbenlehre würde so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Raum verschwinden. _Dachte Hermione, während sie Wasser aufsetzte. _Alleine daran sieht man schon, dass Griffindor und Slytherin einfach nicht zusammen passen._

_Stört dich das etwa, Hermione? Sei ehrlich!_

_Ach halt die Klappe!_

Anschließend wurden eventuelle Gedankengespräche unterbunden, weil Hermione sich auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe konzentrieren musste.

_Er hat Husten, höchstwahrscheinlich Reizhusten so wie das klang, ist erschöpft und hat sicher kaum Appetit. Da nehme ich am Besten..._

Sie wühlte in den Tütchen und zog hier und da eine raus, entnahm ein wenig von ihrem Inhalt, füllte ihn in ein Sieb und verschloss die Tüten wieder.

Nach einer Weile schien sie zufrieden mit ihrer Mixtur und legte das volle Teesieb über eine der Tassen, übergoss sie mit heißem Wasser und stellte sie auf ein kleines ebenfalls grünrotes Tablett, welches Hermione dann vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer trug.

Sie lagerte das Tablett kurz auf dem Tisch, huschte in ihr Zimmer, murmelte etwas verlegen: "Accio Kekse.", fing eben diese auf und rechtfertigte sich unaufgefordert vor ihrer inneren Stimme: _Ja, ich weiß, ich wollte das eigentlich nicht mehr machen, aber es geht einfach schneller so._

_Ich habe gar nichts gesagt._

_Wolltest du aber!_

_Gar nicht wahr._

Hermione legte die Kekse mit auf das Tablett und ging dann langsam auf Blaises Zimmertür zu.

Jetzt erst, nachdem ihre zwanghafte Herumwuselei nachgelassen hatte, wurde ihr klar, was sie eigentlich vorhatte.

_Tja, Hermione, was genau _hast_du eigentlich vor?_

Hermione hatte in genau dem Moment in dem ihr aufgegangen war, dass ihr Zimmernachbar und Schulsprecherpartner zwei Tage lang ohne ihr Wissen krank gewesen war, beschlossen, diesen Patzer wieder gut zu machen, indem sie ihn gesund pflegte.

Es hatte gereicht, ihn sich als einen anonymen Fremden vorzustellen, der ihre Hilfe brauchte, um ihr äußerst pflichtbewusstes Selbst in Aktion zu versetzen und es war eindeutig die Pflicht der beiden Schulsprecher, sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen, auch im Falle von Krankheit.

Ihre Freunde hatte sie weggeschickt und es war ihr sogar gelungen, zu verdrängen, dass es sich bei ihrem Zimmernachbarn um Blaise Zabini handelte, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass sie ihm in den letzten Tagen _doch_aus dem Weg gegangen war und nicht er ihr, ansonsten hätte sie von seinem Zustand wohl eher was bemerkt.

Nun, mit dem Tablett in der Hand vor seiner Tür stehend, wurde ihr dies plötzlich klar und ihr Entschluss, ihn zu pflegen kam ganz schön ins Wanken.

_Griffindormut, Hermione! _

Hermione drückte das Tablett an sich und hob eine Hand, um zu klopfen.

Das Geräusch kam ihr unnatürlich laut vor, doch sie pochte noch einmal gegen das dunkle Holz.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür.

Diesmal streckte Blaise nur seinen Kopf zur Tür raus.

Er guckte etwas verägert und fragte: "Was willst du diesmal?" Doch dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Tablett, dass Hermione immer noch in den Armen hielt und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich so etwas wie verblüffte Bestürzung breit. "Du willst doch nicht etwa-?"

Hermione musste widerwillen grinsen. Hatte Malfoy nicht am Nachmittag eine ganz ähnliche Formulierung benutzt? Ihre Stimmung änderte sich augenblicklich.

_Ja, ja, Hermione Granger und ihr Einfluss auf die Slytherins..._

"Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie und zog ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten die Tür weiter auf.

Einen Moment später realisierte sie ihren Fehler. Blaise hatte die Tür nicht ohne Grund halbgeschlossen gelassen. Er stand vor ihr in einer mit Hanfblättern gemusterten Boxershorts und obenrum vollkommen unbekleidet.

"Hanfblätter?", fragte Hermione ziemlich geschockt nach und starrte weiterhin wie hypnotisiert auf seine Unterwäsche.

"Wolltest du noch irgendetwas, außer mich angaffen?", fragte Blaise und der höfliche Ton war gänzlich verschwunden. In diesem Moment hätte Hermione ihn problemlos mit Malfoy verwechseln können.

Selbst seine überhebliche Haltung ähnelte seiner. Wie er da gegen den Türrahmenen gelehnt stand, hätte er sein Bruder sein können.

_Ähm, Hermione...Die beiden _sind_Brüder!_

Blaise schien es inzwischen beinahe zu genießen, so vor ihr zu stehen, denn er machte keine Anstalten, sich irgendwie zu bedecken oder die Tür wieder zu zu machen. Er musste sich darüber im Klaren sein, wie peinlich Hermione diese Situation war. Schweigend und überheblich sah er sie an.

_Brüder..._

Hermione blickte ihm jetzt aufs Höchste errötet wieder ins Gesicht und wollte sich grade entschuldigen, als er erneut einen Hustenanfall bekam.

Sein lautes Husten holte Hermione wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Das hier war nicht Malfoy und es war auch niemand vor dem sie sich fürchten musste.

Das hier war Blaise Zabini, ihr Schulsprecherpartner und Zimmernachbar und offensichtlich brauchte er ihre Hilfe.

"Geh wieder rein.", sagte sie und drängte ihn, das Tablett vorsichtig zwischen ihnen balancierend, zurück in sein Zimmer. "Meine Güte, ist das kalt hier drin. Ab ins Bett!"

Es störte Hermione nicht im Gerinsten, dass sie sich so anhören musste wie seine Mutter. Im Moment war er eindeutig das schwächere Glied der Kette.

"Ich habe dir Tee gekocht.", erklärte sie, nachdem sich Blaise immer noch leicht röchelnd in sein Bett gelegt hatte. "Er enthält Eibischwurzel, wegen deines Hustens, zusätzlich Fenchel, zur Appetitanregung, ein bisschen Veilchen, um das Ganze stimmiger zu machen und zu guter Letzt einen Tick Anis. Die Mischung trinke ich auch immer bei Erkältungen. Im Grunde hätte ich dir auch einen Aufpäppeltrank brauen können, so wie Madam Pomfrey ihn hat, aber der müsste vierundzwanzig Stunden stehen.", beendete Hermione ihren Vortrag und reichte dem reichlich verblüfften Blaise die Tasse mit dem heißen Tee.

"Das weiß ich selber.", murmelte Blaise leise, von ihrer Rigorosität tatsächlich ziemlich überrumpelt. Er roch an dem Tee. "Anis? Der hat eigentlich nichts mit Erkältungen zu tun. Warum grade-?"

"Anis schmeckt einfach gut.", unterbrach Hermione ihn. "Und jetzt trink!"

Ohne weiteren Widerspruch nippte Blaise an dem Tee. Was er schmeckte, schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er nahm gleich darauf noch einen größeren Schluck.

Hermione setzte sich mit unverholener Genugtuung auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und nahm sich endlich Zeit, sein Zimmer einmal genauer zu betrachten.

ooOOoo

**A/N **Das wars. Ich wollte Blaise einfach mal wieder sehen (zumal in Unterwäsche °grins°)...Was es mit dem Hanf auf sich hat, erfahrt ihr vielleicht noch irgendwann, aber das ist irgendwie mehr was persönliches..öhöhm...Reviews???


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Tut mir Leid, dass dieses Update solange gebraucht hat, doch mit dem ganzen Weihnachtsstress...Ihr kennt das ja. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht gebetat. Meine Beta ist im Harz und schlägt sich mit ein paar Brettern unter den Füßen und zu wenig Schnee rum...Drücken wir die Daumen, dass sie noch ein bisschen Schnee bekommt! Na ja, daher könnt ihr die Fehler behalten, die ihr findet, ich habe mir jedoch Mühe gegeben, das Gröbste zu vermeiden...Öhöhöm...Viel Spaß!!!

**Warning:**In diesem Chap wird es ein bisschen blutig. Aber es passiert nichts Schlimmes...nur das ihr gewarnt seid und die Zartbesaiteten sich nicht zu sehr erschrecken!

**10. Von Handtüchern, Blut und Messern**

Als Hermione die Augen aufschlug, hatte sie das Gefühl, der Tag könnte nur wundervoll werden.

_Na, na, na. Nur nicht übermütig werden, Hermione!_

_Jetzt werde ich also schon morgens im Bett belästigt, ja?_

_Nein, ich sorge nur für die nötige Objektivität._

Nach Hermiones Meinung war ihre gute Laune vollkommen objektiv begründet.

Durch die beiden Fenster fielen einladend die goldenen Strahlen der Herbstsonne herein, Hermione hatte ausgezeichnet geschlafen und zusätzlich war der gestrige Abend mehr als zufriedenstellend verlaufen.

Drei gute Gründe für gute Laune also.

Hermione war immer noch überrascht, wie gut sie sich mit Blaise hatte unterhalten können. Zwar war weder seine Beziehung zu den Malfoys zur Sprache gekommen, noch ihre etwas zu tiefen Einblicke in seinen Kleiderschrank, doch das störte Hermione nicht. Sie musste die komplizierten Themen nicht unbedingt mit einem kranken und erschöpften Blaise diskutieren.

_Ausrede, Ausrede!_

Stattdessen hatten sie über die Schule geredet, über ihre Erwartungen an dieses Schuljahr und über eventuelle Zukunftsvorstellungen. Blaise hatte im Bett gelegen und Hermione neben ihm gesessen. Ab und zu hatte sie ihm Tee nachgeschenkt und sie hatten gemeinsam die Kekse aufgegessen.

Das Ganze war in einer so freundlichen Atmosphäre vonstatten gegangen, dass Hermione sich nicht einmal unwohl gefühlt hatte, wenn sie mal einen Moment lang einfach nur schweigend dasaßen.

Blaise hatte nicht versucht, sie rauszuschmeißen und als sie nach einer Dreiviertelstunde gehen wollte und ihm gute Besserung wünschte, bedankte er sich höflich und zu Hermiones großem Erstaunen erschien etwas ähnliches wie ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen

_Ja, ja. Dieser Tag kann einfach nur gut werden!_

Hermione schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und zog sich an.

Wie immer war sie etwas zu früh aufgestanden und als sie fertig angezogen im Wohnzimmer stand, hatte sie noch reichlich Zeit bis zum Frühstück. Also beschloss sie, ein wenig in ihrer neuen Bibliothek zu stöbern.

Einen Moment nachdem sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte, hörte sie eine Tür hinter sich aufgehen.

"Guten Morgen.", sagte Blaise und Hermione bemerkte erfreut, dass die Heiserkeit aus seiner Stimme verschwunden war.

Sie drehte sich auf dem Sofa um und erstarrte in der Bewegung.

Blaise war nicht, wie sie erwartet hatte, aus seinem Zimmer gekommen sondern aus dem Bad. Und auch nicht komplett angezogen.

Er hatte sich lediglich ein weißes Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen. Seine dunklen Locken hingen ihm nass ins Gesicht und Hermione verschluckte beinahe ihre Zunge.

_Verdammt, dieser Typ ist-_

_Hermione, reiß dich zusammen!_

"Ähm, Blaise, warum sehe ich dich neuerdings andauernd halbnackt?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. Sie hatte das ursprünglich nicht sagen wollen, doch dank ihrer Irritation hatte sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen.

_Das ist eigentlich eine Frage, die ich im Stillen mit _dir_diskutieren wollte._

_Ach ja? Dazu bin ich dann also doch gut genug, Hermione?_

_Ja, lieber du als _er_!! Sowas fragt man einfach nicht laut..._

Das Grinsen, das sich jetzt auf Blaises Gesicht ausbreitete, gefiel Hermione in jedem Fall ganz und gar nicht. Seine plötzliche überhebliche Art erinnerte sie frappierend an einen blonden Slytherin.

"Ach, stört dich das etwa?", fragte Blaise unschuldig lächelnd zurück.

Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. "_Flirtest_ du mit mir?"

_Oh, bei Voldemorts Glatze! Ich darf nicht einfach alles ausprechen, was ich denke! Verdammt! Was soll das?!_

Hermiones direkte Frage schien Blaise aus dem Takt zu bringen. Seine selbstzufriedene Fassade brökelte kurz und er schien sich einen Moment selbst zu fragen, was er hier tat.

"Offensichtlich.", antwortete er etwas zu spät und verschwand schnell in seinem Zimmer.

_Das war tatsächlich höchst merkürdig, Hermione._Kommentierte Hermiones innere Stimme in die Stille hinein, die sich nach diesem merkwürdigen Abgang über das Zimmer gelegt hatte.

_Als wüsste ich das nicht selber._

Hermione entschied, nachdem ihr klar geworden war, dass dieser Tag nur noch absolut schrecklich werden konnte, dass das Lesen warten konnte und erhob sich vom Sofa. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Sie hätte viel dafür gegeben eine Tür hinter sich zu zu knallen, als sie das Wohnzimmer verließ, doch zu ihrem großen Ärger eignete sich der Blumenbogen zu diesem Zweck überhaupt nicht. Er blinkte und glitzerte nur in seiner üblichen anwidernden Art.

_Verdammtes Scheißteil!_

"Hey, Mione!", grüßte Harry sie mit abstoßend guter Laune, als er und Ron sich eine Weile später ihr gegenüber am Griffindortisch niederließen.

Hermione lächelte gekünstelt. "Guten Morgen, Harry. Guten Morgen, Ron!"

Ron guckte mehr als deutlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und sparte sich einen Guten Morgen Gruß.

Hermione zuckte die Schultern. Wenn er sauer auf sie war, redete er nicht mit ihr und stellte auch keine dummen Fragen.

_Passt doch perfekt!_

"Wie geht es Zabini?", fragte der unerträglich neugierige Harry genau so eine dumme Frage, wie Hermione sie von Ron erwartet hatte, beiläufig während er sich ein Toast butterte.

Hermione verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrer Milch. Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte sie Harry noch für einen netten Typen mit etwas zu guter Laune gehalten.

_Wie sehr man sich doch täuschen kann. Er ist eindeutig nichts anderes als ein sensationsgeiler Penner. Ich würde ihm am liebsten-_

_Hermione, bitte!_

Ron, der eben noch so getan hatte, als würde er Seamus und Deans Gespräch über Pansy Parkinsons Liaison mit Justin Finch-Fletchley zuhören, drehte ruckartig den Kopf zu Hermione, um sie durchdringend anzustarren.

"Ich glaube, es geht ihm wieder besser.", antwortete Hermione beherrscht und versuchte Harry dabei nicht "Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Dreck!" entgegen zu schreien. Sie ignorierte Rons penetranten Blick. "Warum fragst du?"

"Wenn er gesund ist, können wir dich heute Abend besuchen."

_Oh, manchmal könnte ich ihn-_

"Nein, ich-", begann Hermione harsch, sagte dann jedoch mit gezwungen nettem Tonfall: "Gerne. Ich denke, das passt gut. Heute haben wir doch das erste Mal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich bin gespannt auf Professor Jones!"

Harry bemerkte zwar, dass Hermione das Thema gewechselt hatte, doch er schien mit ihrer Zustimmung zufrieden und so ließ er sich auf ein Gespräch über Hestia Jones Fähigkeiten ein.

Ron war offensichtlich auch nicht komplett überzeugt, doch er wandte sich wortlos wieder Dean und Seamus zu.

Hermione atmete auf. Für eine Befragung durch Harry zum Thema Blaise Zabini hätte sie im Moment so viel Geduld gehabt, wie dafür Grawp tanzen bei zu bringen.

Vor dem VgddK-Klassenraum hatte sich bereits eine kleine Schar Siebtklässler aus allen Häusern versammelt, als Hermione, Harry und Ron ankamen.

Die UTZ-Kurse in diesem Fach waren in diesem Jahr nur von wenigen Schülern belegt worden, da Snape es geschafft hatte, die meißten zu vergraulen, doch zu Hermiones Ärger waren unter den Wenigen sowohl Blaise als auch Malfoy.

Sie wollte eigentlich weder dem Einen noch dem Anderen begegnen.

Bevor Hermione sich irgendeinen Plan für ihre Umgehensweise mit den beiden Slytherins überlegt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Jones streckte den Kopf heraus.

"Kommen Sie herein!", sagte sie und trat zurück.

Harry, Ron und Hermione ließen sich wie gewöhnlich an einem Tisch weiter hinten nieder, wobei Harry zwischen Ron und Hermione saß.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, räusperte sich Professor Jones und stellte sich vor: "Ich bin Professor Jones."

Die Schüler schauten weiterhin erwartungsvoll zu ihr, doch sie schien ihre Vorstellung mit diesem Satz für beendet zu halten. Sie sah schweigend hinter ihrem Pult stehend auf die Schüler hinab.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und Ron musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

"Noch mitteilsamer ist wohl nur Snape!", raunte er Harry zu, der daraufhin ebenfalls grinste.

Hermione fand das nicht komisch. Die Lehrerin hatte einfach nur alles wichtige gesagt.

_Besser als solche Leute, die einem sofort ihre gesamte Lebensgeschichte auftischen!_

Nachdem sie alle ihre Schüler gemustert hatte, fuhr Professor Jones fort, als hätte sie die leichte Unruhe nicht bemerkt, die nach ihrer etwas mageren Vorstellung in der Klasse ausgebrochen war. "Dieses Jahr behandeln wir ein Thema, dass zweifellos lebenswichtig ist. Manche von Ihnen werden vielleicht denken: Was hat das bitte mit Verteidigung zu tun, doch ich bitte Sie, mir in dem Punkt zu vertrauen, dass ich weiß, welche Fähigkeiten nützlich sind und welche nicht. Ich habe mehr Erfahrung in diesen Dingen als Sie, daher stellen Sie mich nicht in Frage!" Den letzten Satz sagte sie mit soviel Nachdruck, dass niemand auch nur einen Muks machte. "Das Thema heißt Heilzauber."

Immer noch sagte niemand einen Ton, auch wenn Ron leicht sein Gesicht verzog.

"Ich gehe davon aus," sagte Professor Jones, "dass Sie noch keine Erfahrungen in dem Bereich haben, ausgenommen die aus dem Zaubertränkeunterricht. Stimmt das?"

Sie sah sich mit ihrem durchdringenden aber nicht unfreundlichen Blick in der Klasse um.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione hatte sich gemeldet.

"Nun ja.", begann sie etwas zögerlich. "Im letzten Jahr hatte ich verhältnismäßig oft mit verletzten Personen zu tun. Daher habe ich mir, meiner Einschätzung nach, umfassende Fähigkeiten im Heilen durch Zauberkraft aneigeeignet. Ich bin vertraut mit verschiedenen Methoden und habe die zwölfbändige Ausgabe von _Scharlatanie, Therapie und Heilen durch Magie_ von Theodor Tabelgaer studiert."

Davon hatte Hermione noch niemandem erzählt, doch Harry und Ron hatten ohne ihr Wissen schon mehr als ein Mal von Hermiones nächtlichen Studien profitiert.

"Hmm, ja.", sagte Professor Jones in nachdenklich. "Ist hier noch jemand, der sich mit Heilzaubern auskennt und Erfahrung hat? Für Sie habe ich eine besondere Aufgabe."

Zu Hermiones großem Entsetzen hoben sich zwei Finger. Malfoys und Blaises.

_Verdammt!_

_Wie war das noch, Hermione? "Wunderbarer Tag" oder so ähnlich._

_Ich hab mich doch schon korrigiert!_

"Mr Zabini, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte nach vorne. Bevor ich Ihnen Ihre Aufgabe erkläre, möchte ich Ihr Können testen."

Hermione erhob sich, ohne Ron oder Harry noch einmal anzusehen, doch sie spürte ganz deutlich die aufgebrachten Blicke, die ihr Löcher in den Rücken brannten.

_Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_

Hermione stellte sich vor das Lehrerpult. Malfoy und Blaise stellten sich jeweils an ihre Seiten, um, wie Hermione vermutete, nicht nebeneinander stehen zu müssen.

_Trottel!_

Die gesamte Klasse war still und sah gespannt zu den drei Schülern und der Professorin nach vorne, die sich hinter ihrem Pult gebückt hatte und offenbar in einer Schublade stöberte.

Als sie sich wieder erhob hielt sie einen kleinen silbernen Dolch in der Hand.

Durch den Klassenraum ging ein leises Raunen.

"Miss Granger, Sie als erstes bitte!", sagte Professor Jones und Hermione trat vor. "Ich werde mir gleich die Pulsader aufschneiden. Sie werden mich heilen. Falls Sie nicht wissen, was zu tun ist, sagen Sie es bitte jetzt!"

Hermione konnte hören, wie die anderen Schüler nervös auf ihren Plätzen rumrutschten, doch ebenso wie Blaise und Malfoy blieb sie vollkommen ruhig.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es kann!", antwortete Hermione.

"Sehr gut. Ziehen Sie ihren Zauberstab. Wenn sie es doch nicht schaffen sollte, bitte greifen Sie nicht ein! Verstanden?", fragte Professor Jones an Malfoy, Blaise und die restliche Klasse gewandt. Alle nickten. "Ich werde mich in dem Fall selbst versorgen. Miss Granger lassen Sie mich erst fünf Minuten bluten, bevor Sie anfangen."

Hermione nickte ebenfalls. In Gedanken ging sie noch ein Mal ihre Vorgehensweise durch.

_Desinfizieren und Wunde heilen durch den Curatius-Zauber, dann durch Confuto Minum die Blutarmut bekämpfen, Desino Dolora zur Schmerzlinderung anwenden. Okay, bereit._

Obwohl sich Hermione sicher war, dass sie eine einfache Wunde leicht heilen konnte, war ihr ziemlich mulmig zu Mute, als Professor Jones den Dolch hob.

Einen Moment später spritzte rotes arterielles Blut auf den Boden des Klassenziemmers. Wie Hermione es erwartet hatte, hatte sich die Professorin nicht etwa nur oberflächlich geschnitten, sondern ziemlich tief in ihren Unterarm. Das Gesicht der Frau zuckte nicht einmal. Sie ließ sich einfach langsam auf ihrem Stuhl nieder und sagte: "Fünf Minuten!"

Hermione konnte Ron hinter sich "Vollkommen Krank!" murmeln hören, doch sie ignorierte ihn erneut. Es war eindeutig, dass der Rest der Klasse gebannt und beeindruckt war von dieser merkwürdigen neuen Lehrerin.

"Jetzt.", sagte die Professorin, deren Gesicht inzwischen schon einen ziemlich ungesunden Weißton angenommen hatte.

Hermione trat neben den Stuhl der Lehrerin und hob ihren Unterarm hoch. Sie rollte vorsichtig den Ärmel ihres hoch und besah sich den Schnitt.

_Alles wie erwartet. Also anfangen._

Hermione deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Wunde und begann die relativ lange Heilformel des Curatius-Zaubers zu rezitieren während sie die Wunde im Auge behielt.

Eigentlich sollte sich die Wunde jetzt schließen, doch nichts passierte.

Hermione begann die Beschwörung von vorne, doch wieder tat sich nichts.

_In diesem Fall die Wundursache untersuchen._

Sie fixierte den Arm magisch, sodass er in der Luft hängen blieb und wandte sich schnell dem Pult zu. Mitten auf den Unterlagen lag der kleine Dolch.

Hermione nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hände und besah ihn genau.

Kurz oberhalb des Hefts entdeckte sie, was sie suchte. Dort war eine kleine Rune eingraviert.

Hermione verschwendete nicht noch mehr Zeit, sondern ließ den Dolch fallen und wirbelte herum, um sich wieder ihrer Patientin zuzuwenden.

_Rune für Missgunst. Beschwörung anpassen._

Hermiones Gedanken arbeiteten nur noch in Stichwörtern.

Sie erhob den Zauberstab und sprach zum dritten Mal die Heilformel, doch diesmal fügte sie am Ende der Beschwörung die Rune für Vergebung hinzu.

Die Blutung versiegte und die Wunde begann sich zu schließen.

Hermione atmete auf.

Schnell rezitierte sie Confuto Minum und Desino Dolora und anschließend sorgte sie dafür, dass Professor Jones sich in die Schocklage legte.

Nachdem das alles erledigt war, steckte Hermione ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Fußboden nieder.

Sie schreckte jedoch wieder auf, als die ganze Klasse zu klatschen anfing. Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass sich das Ganze im Klassenzimmer abgespielt hatte.

Sie sah auf und bemerkte die stolzen Blicke ihrer beiden Freunde, die sie von ihrem Tisch weit hinten in der Klasse aus anlächelten. Sie lächelte zurück und merkte, wie das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern strömte und sie seltsam sorglos und aufgedreht machte.

"Sehr gut gemacht, Miss Granger.", erklang Professor Jones Stimme. "Ich bin äußerst zufrieden mit Ihrer Leistung. Gehen Sie bitte in den Nebenraum, ich werde jetzt noch Mr Malfoy und Mr Zabini prüfen und komme dann gleich nach." Sie deutete auf eine unscheinbare Tür in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes.

Als Hermione darauf zu ging, hörte sie die Professorin noch sagen: "So, Mr Malfoy. Ich werde gleich dieses Gift hier trinken. Die Zutaten stehen auf der Flasche. Leisten Sie bitte Erste Hilfe, sodass ich in der Lage bin, das Gegengift zu mir zu nehmen. Es steht dort."

Hermione öffnete die Tür und trat hindurch.

Wieder einmal wurde Hermione komplett überrascht von der Einrichtung eines Raumes.

Sie hatte eine kleine Nebenkammer erwartet. Etwa in der Größe eines Besenschrankes, doch der Raum, in dem sie jetzt stand, war mindestens so groß, wie der Raum der Wünsche als Quidditchstadion.

Auch war der Raum keinesfalls schäbig, so wie man von der Tür hätte schließen können. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Der Raum war in japanischem Stil eingerichtet. Mit Papierschiebewänden und Tatamimatten auf dem Fußboden.

Hermione hatte noch nie einen Raum betreten, der diesem auch nur im Entferntesten geähnelt hätte.

Doch nicht etwa die exotische Einrichtung überraschte sie am meißten, sondern die Dinge, die überall im Raum verteilt auf Ständern zu bewundern waren.

Da gab es Spere mit gekrümmten Klingen, dünne ellenlange Schwerter, Messer in verschiedensten Formen, Größen und Variationen und massenhaft dünne elastische Bambusstäbe.

_Was bei Circes Schweinen hat diese Frau mit uns vor?!_

ooOOoo

**A/N** So, heute bin ich mal ein wenig sauer gewesen...hat man das gemerkt? °unschuldiges Lächeln° Ich wünsch meinen lieben Lesern einen guten Rutsch und vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!!_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **Hallo Leutchen! Es ist mir beinahe (oder doch ziemlich) painlich, das nächste Kapitel so spät hochzuladen und dann auch noch ein so kurzes... Alle, die ich damit verärgere, bitte ich, darüber hinweg zu sehen! Ich schäme mich! Aber ich armer kleiner Schreiberling hatte so viel zu tun, dass die Fanfactions erst einmal kürzer fassen mussten. Hoffentlich gefällt euch das Kapitel trotzdem! Viel Spaß und noch mal dankeschön für die letzten Reviews, es waren so viele, ich bin gerührt! 'eine Träne aus den Augen wischt'

**12. Von Dreierkombinationen**

"Hi."

_Oh, nein._

Diese überhebliche Stimme würde sie immer erkennen.

Hermione hatte eigentlich geschätzt, dass sie noch mindestens fünf Minuten alleine in diesem Raum verbringen könnte, bevor ein gewisser blondhaariger Slytherin seine Aufwartung machte.

_Tja, falsch gedacht._

"Hallo, Malfoy, ich hatte dich nicht so schnell erwartet", sagte sie und erhob sich.

Sie hatte es sich zwischenzeitlich halbwegs bequem gemacht und sich in der Ecke auf dem Boden niedergelassen, die am weitesten von allen scharfen Gegenständen entfernt war.

"Ich bin eben ein unheimlich talentierter Zauberer", verkündete Malfoy mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Hermione den sarkastischen Kommentar, der ihr eben noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, wieder verschlucken ließ.

Als Hermione nicht sofort antwortete, trat Malfoy weiter in den Raum hinein und sah sich um. Ihn schien die Einrichtung nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken. Hermione beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie er langsam auf einen der Ständer zuging und sich dann offensichtlich anerkennend über ein kurzes Krummschwert beugte.

Als er seine Hände ausstreckte, als wollte er es hochheben, konnte Hermione einen erschrockenen Ausruf nicht unterdrücken.

Malfoy, der sie gehört hatte, drehte sich um und grinste sie an. "Angst, Granger?"

Hermione, die dieser Spruch zu sehr an eine ähnliche Szene während des Duellierclubs im zweiten Schuljahr erinnerte, spürte ihr Temperament aufwallen.

"Ach, plötzlich ist es wieder "Granger" ja?", fragte sie angriffslustig.

"Wäre es dir anders lieber?", Malfoys Grinsen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

"Nenn mich "Meisterin"!", fauchte Hermione, die zu ihrer Beschämung festellte, dass er in dieser Unterhaltung eindeutig die Zügel in der Hand hielt.

"Erst, wenn du dich des Titels als würdig erwiesen hast. Im Moment wäre "Feigling" passender." Er ging zu einem anderen Ständer. "Hübsche Teile, nicht wahr?"

Er hielt Hermione einen kleinen Dolch entgegen, in dessen Griff ein roter Stein eingelassen war.

Hermione, die das kleine Ding als relativ sicher einordnete, machte einige vorsichtige Schritte in seine Richtung, denn ihre natürliche Neugier ließ sich selbst in potenziell gefährlichen Situationen nicht abschalten.

Sie stellte sich neben Malfoy und beugte sich vor, um einige interessant aussehenden Runen zu untersuchen, doch mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung stand er hinter ihr und hielt die flache Seite des Dolches an ihre Kehle.

"Du bist ziemlich einfach zu überrumpeln, weißt du das, "Meisterin"?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermione zitterte. So hatte das Ganze eigentlich nicht ablaufen sollen.

"Lass mich los, du Wichser!", zischte sie. Sein Atem in ihrem Nacken war mehr als störend.

"Na, na, na. Wer wird denn gleich unhöflich?", fragte er in einem samtenen Tonfall, der ihre Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

_Oh, wie ich seine Stimme hasse!_

"Oh, wie ich deine Stimme hasse!", rief sie, rührte sich aber nicht.

Malfoy gluckste. "Harte Worte für eine Griffindor."

Hermione spürte, wie sich sein Griff lockerte und tauchte so schnell sie konnte nach unten ab. Um Beherrschung bemüht rappelte sie sich wieder auf und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Malfoy grinste breit. Für ihn war das Alles anscheinend sehr amüsant gewesen.

"Warum seid ihr Slytherins nur alle so...so..", Hermione rang nach Worten.

Malfoy sah sie herausfordernd an, doch ihr fiel partout nicht mehr ein, was sie hatte sagen wollen.

_Sexy, Hermione? Anziehend? Attraktiv?_

_Ach, sei einfach still!_

"So hinterhältig!", schloss sie etwas lahm.

"Das hat der sprechende Hut aber besser hinbekommen", kommentierte Malfoy. "Hinterhältig...Ein bisschen mehr Fantasie hätte ich dir schon zugetraut."

Hermione ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Er hatte diesen einen Moment der Schwäche grandios ausgenutzt und sie so sehr gedemütigt, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

_Jetzt liegt die Revanche allerdings bei mir. Du wirst dich noch wundern._

_Oho, Hermione, eine stille Drohung. Wie unheimlich angsteinflößend._

"Gleich kommen Blaise und Professor Jones", sagte Hermione schließlich, nachdem ihr nichts einfiel, was sie hätte antworten können. "Bis dahin werde ich kein Wort mehr mit dir wechseln."

Hermione erwartete nicht, dass Malfoy ihre Ansage irgendwie ernst nehmen würde und sie wusste auch, dass sie wie ein trotziges kleines Kind klang, aber sie hatte das Wort "Blaise" unbedingt noch einmal erwähnen wollen.

Und von dem kurzen wütenden Aufblitzen in seinem Blick zu schließen, war ihm der kleine Hinweis auch keinesfalls entgangen. Hermione grinste verstohlen und ließ sich ein wenig besser gelaunt in ihrer Ecke nieder.

Malfoy sprach sie tatsächlich nicht noch einmal an und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür.

Blaise betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

_Die Gelegenheit, um es Malfoy zurückzuzahlen!_

"Hallo, Blaise", begrüßte Hermione ihn freundlich und stand auf. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und lächelte ihn übertrieben strahlend an.

_Eine kleine Show, für einen gewissen blonden Typen hier im Raum, Hermione?_

_Wie kommst du nur auf solche Sachen? Ich würde _niemals_ irgendetwas in der Richtung machen!_

Blaise sah sie etwas verwirrt an.

Ihn schien ihr Verhalten mehr zu überraschen, als der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, denn ebenso wie Draco würdigte er seine Umgebung mit nicht mit mehr als einem knappen Blick.

Hermione beugte sich etwas vor und flüsterte mit dem Rücken zu Malfoy: "Zeigen wir deinem kleinen Bruder doch mal, wie gut wir uns verstehen!"

"Hallo, Hermione", sagte er statt einer Antwort, schien aber halbherzig auf ihren Vorschlag einzugehen, denn er lächelte etwas weniger strahlend zurück. "Professor Jones erklärt den anderen noch, was sie machen sollen, dann kommt sie her."

Hermione merkte, dass die Unterhaltung zu stocken drohte. Blaise machte keine weiteren Anstalten, dem noch irgendetwas hinzuzufügen.

_Flirten ist doch schwerer als ich erwartet habe. _Dachte sie leicht verärgert.

Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

"Blaise, hast du vielleicht Ahnung von asiatischen Kampkünsten?", fragte sie ihn, ihr übliches neugieriges Selbst immitierend. "Professor Jones ist anscheinend ziemlich bewandert auf dem Gebiet."

Blaise sah zu Hermiones Enttäuschung allerdings etwas ratlos aus. "Tut mir Leid, Hermione, aber ich kenne mich da wohl ebenso wenig aus, wie du."

Von ihrem Platz in der Mitte des Raumes konnte Hermione Malfoy aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten. Er hatte sich seit Blaise reingekommen war kaum bewegt, sondern starrte sie nur regungslos an. Als Blaise sie jedoch beiläufig "Hermione" nannte, verzerrte sich sein Gesicht für einen winzigen Moment äußerst verärgert.

Blaise schien das auch aufgefallen zu sein, denn er wandte sich von Hermione ab und fragte Malfoy: "Ist irgendetwas, _Malfoy_?"

Malfoy ignorierte seine Frage und ging stattdessen auf Hermione zu.

"Granger, wie der Zufall es will, kenne _ich_mich bestens mit asiatischen Kampfkünsten aus. Wie du ja eben schon erfahren konntest. Wenn du also Fragen hast, ich stehe gerne zur Verfügung." Er sagte das jedoch so überheblich, dass nicht einmal Pansy Parkinson ihn um Hilfe gebeten hätte.

"Nein danke, Malfoy", antwortete Hermione kühl. "Von dir habe ich schon mehr als genug gelernt."

Danach schwiegen die drei.

Hermione war nicht sehr zufrieden mit dem Erfolg ihres Vorhabens.

Sie stand neben Blaise und fing langsam an sich unwohl zu fühlen, während Malfoy etwas weiter weg an einer Wand lehnte und sie und Blaise hasserfüllt anstarrte.

_Was hast du dir eigentlich von deinem miesen Flirtversuch erhofft, Hermione? Wolltest du Malfoy _eifersüchtig_ machen?_

_Nein, ich wollte ihn ärgern!_

_Ah, ja._

"Granger", ertönte plötzlich Malfoys Stimme gefährlich nah. Er hatte seinen Platz an der Wand verlassen und stand direkt vor ihr. Hermione zuckte erschreckt zurück und so stieß sie leicht gegen Blaise, der sich abgewandt hatte, höchstwahrscheinlich um Malfoy noch effektiver zu ignorieren.

_Obertrottel._

Malfoy tat so, als hätte er ihre abweisende Reaktion nicht bemerkt. "Sehen wir uns heute Nachmittag?"

Hermione traute ihren Ohren kaum. Hatte er sie grade tatsächlich nach einem zweiten Training gefragt? Freiwillig?

Nach Hermiones zweiten Absturz hatten sie das Training am letzten Abend beendet, ohne sich über weitere Treffen zu besprechen, daher hatte sie eigentlich angenommen, dass sie ihn nun in Zukunft wieder nur noch im Unterricht sehen würde.

Malfoy guckte sie belustigt an, nachdem sie ihn eine Weile schweigend angestarrt hatte und sie riss sich zusammen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich nur die gute Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, sie weiter zu demütigen und Zeuge ihrer Blamagen zu werden.

Was sollte sie jetzt antworten?

Es gab schließlich nicht nur das kleine Problem, dass sie sich nicht gerne von Malfoy auslachen ließ, zusätzlich stand Blaise in genau diesem Moment neben ihr und würde mit Sicherheit ziemlich verärgert sein, wenn sie sich mit seinem verhassten Bruder für den Nachmittag verabredete.

_Aber Malfoy wäre schon ein idealer Trainer._

_Genau, Hermione, die Frage ist nur, was genau soll er dir beibringen?_

_Ich kann wirklich nichts für deine schmutzige Fantasie._

_Ich könnte jetzt wieder anmerken, dass meine Fantasien auch deine sind..._

Bevor Hermione etwas antworten konnte, mischte Blaise sich jedoch ein: "Heute Nachmittag sollen wir uns mit Professor McGonagall treffen."

Er hatte sich Hermione zugewandt und tat weiterhin so, als wäre Malfoy nicht anwesend.

Hermione nickte ihm zu und sagte dann mit möglichst neutraler Stimme: "Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Ich habe schließlich noch meine Schulsprecherpflichten, Malfoy. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

Der letzte Teil war ihr nur so rausgerutscht. Ungeplant.

Aber es stimmte, das merkte Hermione, sie würde sich vielleicht noch ein anderes Mal mit ihm treffen. Manche Chancen muss man nutzen.

_Du machst einen sehr großen Fehler, Hermione._

Malfoys Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, aber er sagte höflicher, als er jemals mit ihr gesprochen hatte: "Das werde ich nicht vergessen."

Einen winzigen Moment lang lag sein Blick auf Blaise, der immer noch vollkommen neutral wirkend neben Hermione stand, und Hermione schien so etwas wie Triumpf in seinem Blick zu erkennen, doch dann wandte er sich wieder ab und der Eindruck verblasste.

Nach einigen stillen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Professor Jones betrat den Raum.

ooOOoo

**A/N **Ähm, ja...schon zu Ende...Über Reviews freue ich mich trotzdem!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **Tadaaaa! Schon wieder ein neues Kapitel! Und diesmal wieder länger! Es hat mich heute Abend einfach gepackt...Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es in Zukunft jetzt immer so schnell gehen wird...und ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle mal bei meinen lieben anonymen Reviewern! Auch, wenn ich euch nicht direkt antworten kann, eure Reviews freuen mich immer sehr!**  
**Viel Spaß mit diesem Chap!

**13. Von zwei Romeos und einer brutalen Julia**

"Hermione, was zum Teufel, hat diese verrückte Frau mit dir gemacht?"

_Kopfschmerzen!_

"Halt die Klappe, Ron!"

_Kurzer Geduldsfaden._

"Wie bitte?! Harry, sag du auch mal was!"

_Zu laut!_

"Sei einfach still, Ron, ich bitte dich! Lass mich in Ruhe."

Rons lautes Japsen störte Hermione nicht im Geringsten. Wenn er nicht mit ihrer Unverblümtheit zu recht kam, sollte er sich woanders hinsetzen.

"Ron, vielleicht sollten wir uns umsetzen." _Danke, Harry! _"Hermione du bist in letzter Zeit echt unausstehlich. Wenn wir dir auf die Nerven gehen, sag es uns einfach."

_Habe ich schon. _Dachte Hermione, hütete sich aber davor, das auszusprechen. Die ehrliche Enttäuschung in Harrys Stimme schaffte es im Gegensatz zu Rons Empörung, ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist." _Gelogen. Mal wieder. _"Ich glaube, der Tag war heute einfach zu anstrengend für mich."

Harry wirkte weiterhin niedergeschlagen und sprach das restliche Abendessen nicht mehr mit Hemione, aber die Blicke, die Ron ihr von der Seite zuwarf, wurden weniger wütend und eher besorgt.

Hermione schwieg und vermied es, irgendjemanden in der Halle mehr als einen Augenblick lang zu mustern.

Im Grunde stimmte sogar, was sie Harry erzählt hatte. Sie war tatsächlich erschöpft, allerdings aus Gründen, die sie momentan mit niemandem außer ihrer inneren Stimme besprechen konnte.

Erst das kleine Intermezzo zwischen Malfoy, Blaise und ihr, dann die "Sonderaufgabe" von Professor Jones (nur nicht dran denken), weitere durchlittene Unterrichtsstunden und schließlich ihr Treffen mit McGonagall und Blaise.

_Katastrophal!_

Sie hatte sich von Malfoy vor Blaises Augen vorführen lassen. Komplett wie ein Idiot war sie ihm auf den Leim gegangen. Und sie hatte noch geglaubt, sie würde es _ihm_zurückzahlen.

Blaise hatte ihr gegenüber kein unnötiges Wort mehr fallen lassen. Wenn er eines konnte, dann jemandem die kalte Schulter zeigen.

Malfoy hatte sie ausgenutzt, um Blaise eine reinzuwürgen, das war ihr im Laufe des Tages klar geworden. Er hatte ihm seine rechtlich anvertraute Schulsprecherpartnerin streitig gemacht.

So nach dem Sandkastenmotto: "Wenn ich keine Sandburg bauen kann, mache ich sie dem anderen eben kaputt."

_Mega-, Ober-, Ultra-, Supertrottel!!!_

_Selber Schuld, würde ich sagen, Hermione._

Und jetzt saß Hermione auch noch zusammen mit zwei angepissten besten Freunden am Tisch und litt unter sich im Kreise drehenden Gedanken, Kopfschmerzen und Selbstvorwürfen.

Es schien, als hätte sie sich heute irgendwie zwischen Malfoy und Blaise entschieden, ohne es zu wissen.

_Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich auf Malfoys Angebot sicherlich anders reagiert._

_Ach ja?_

_JA!_

"Hey, Mione!"

_Was für eine schrecklich impertinente unerträglich fröhliche Person wagt es, mich anzusprechen? Sieht man denn nicht, dass ich alleine sein will?_

"Hallo, Ginny."

"Du siehst aber scheiße aus. Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Warum musste dieses Mädchen nur so schrecklich direkt sein?

"Nein, mir geht es dreckig. Ich möchte nur al-"

"Das schreit förmlich nach einem Mädelsabend!", unterbrach Ginny sie enthusiastisch. "Wie haben uns lange nicht mehr unterhalten."

Hermione wollte grade zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen, da wirbelte Ginny herum, rauschte davon und rief noch über die Schulter: "Warte hier, ich hole schnell meine Sachen!"

Hermione blieb mit geöffnetem Mund sitzen, wo sie war und bemerkte nicht einmal Harrys befriedigten Seitenblick, weil sie sich dermaßen überrumpelt fühlte.

_So eine Teufelin. _

Bei dem Gedanken an Teufelinnen kam Hermione unweigerlich die letzte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde in den Sinn und ihre Kopfschmerzen meldeten sich mit einem plötzlichen Stechen zurück.

_Nicht daran denken!_

Hermione erhob sich und nickte Harry und Ron ein knappes Gute Nacht zu, dann durchquerte sie die große Halle und stellte sich kurz entschlossen hinter Blaise an den Slytherintisch. Wenn Ginny sie heute Abend besuchen wollte, müsste sie das Blaise ankündigen.

"Entschuldigung," begann sie. "Blaise, ich habe eine Bitte."

Wäre ihr die Situation nicht unangenehm gewesen, hätte sie jetzt gelacht.

Es gab nicht einen Slytherin in ihrer Nähe, der nicht irgendwelche äußeren Anzeichen von Schock gezeigt hätte. Neben Blaise fiel einer blonden Schönheit die Kinnlade herab, ihr gegenüber quollen einem kleinen Asiaten mit Brille seine ohnehin schon großen Augen hervor und Pansy Parkinson schien nahe an einer Ohnmacht.

Nicht genug, dass Hermione die unsichtbare Achtung-Hier-Beginnt-Slytherin-Territorium-Besser-Umdrehen-Linie übertreten hatte, die den Tisch umgab, nein, sie hatte zusätzlich in der Öffentlich einen Slytherin angesprochen. Höflich angesprochen und dann zu allem Übel auch noch mit Vornamen.

Hätte Hermione die Fähigkeit gehabt, Auren zu sehen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich vor der schwarzen Wolke, die den gesamten Tisch plötzlich einhüllte, zurückgeschreckt. So aber fröstelte es sie nur kurz und als sie sich umsah, merkte sie, dass sie von überall her angestarrt wurde.

Nicht nur die Slytherins waren verwirrt (verärgert (mordlustig)), auch die Schüler an den anderen Tischen schienen sich um ihr geistiges und körperliches Wohl zu sorgen. Einige Hufflepuffs hielten sie scheinbar für lebensmüde und ein paar Griffindors waren aufgesprungen, um ihr im Fall der Fälle beizustehen.

Im Normalfall wäre das Aufsehen Hermione unangenehm gewesen, an diesem Abend hatte sie aber das Gefühl, dass ihr bereits alles unangenehme passiert war, das einem Menschen passieren kann.

Also drehte sie sich kurzentschlossen um und rief zu niemandem im Speziellen: "Was wollt ihr eigentlich?! Wir sind Schulsprecher, keine Tiere! Esst weiter! Na los, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen!"

Sie wandte sich seelenruhig wieder Blaise zu und ignorierte den Umstand, dass die gesamte Halle weiterhin jede ihrer Bewegungen mit den Blicken folgte. Dann sagte sie freundlich: "Blaise, ich bekomme heute Abend Besuch von meiner Freundin Ginny Weasley. Die Rothaarige. Das ist doch in Ordnung für dich?"

Blaise hatte die ganze Zeit regungslos mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Tisch gesessen und drehte sich auch nicht um, als er ihr "Ja, das ist mir recht." antwortete.

Hermione fand das Ganze ziemlich lächerlich. Sie fühlte sich in zwischen eher beschwingt als bedrückt, so nach dem Motto "Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebt es sich recht ungeniert.". Darum konnte sie ob seines kindischen Verhaltens ein leises Gluksen nicht unterdrücken.

Das Gluksen war jedoch anscheinend nicht so leise gewesen, wie sie gedacht hatte. Hermione hatte den Umstand außer Acht gelassen, dass die ganze Große Halle totenstill war und alle Aufmerksamkeit sich auf sie und Blaise richtete.

Daher war sie relativ überrascht, als sich ein wütend brüllender Vincent Crabbe auf sie stürzte.

"Lach noch einmal über Blaise und ich brech dir alle Knochen, du elendes Schlammblut!", rief er und wollte entgegen seiner Ankündigung sofort einen rechten Haken auf ihrem Gesicht landen.

Hermiones Reflexe waren jedoch so gut trainiert, dass sie seinem Schlag ausweichen konnte. Anders als Malfoy schlug Crabbe eher mit roher Gewalt als mit Geschick zu und so war er Hermiones Zauberstab hilflos ausgeliefert, der plötzlich auf sein Gesicht zeigte.

Blaise saß still immer noch mit ihr zugekehrtem Rücken da und tat so als würde hinter ihm nichts passieren.

Hermione konnte McGonagall am Lehrertisch aufspringen sehen, senkte den Zauberstab aber nicht.

Crabbe hatte sie Schlammblut genannt.

Wie ein echter Slytherin.

In diesem Schuljahr war sie erst zweimal Schlammblut genannt worden, einmal von Malfoy, dann von ihm. Von Blaise keinmal.

Blaises Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte sie in den letzten Tagen beinahe vergessen lassen, wie _echte_Slytherins wirklich waren. So wie Malfoy, so wie Crabbe, so wie Blaise sich ihr gegenüber jetzt auch wieder zeigte.

Nun gut, er nannte sie zwar nicht Schlammblut, aber er gab ihr dennoch deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie ihm nicht gut genug war.

_Hermione, stop dieses idiotische Selbstmitleid auf der STELLE! Er ignoriert dich nicht wegen deiner Abstammung, sondern wegen deines Verhaltens. Wahrscheinlich hat er nach der Vorstellung heutevormittag Angst vor dir..._

_Blaise ist doch ein echter Slytherin, dass darf ich nicht vergessen. _Dachte Hermione deprimiert und misachtete die Einwände ihrer inneren Stimme komplett._ Im Grunde ist er so wie Crabbe._

Auch der ironische Kommentar über den Vormittag entging Hermione und sie senkte betrübt den Zauberstab.

Was wollte sie eigentlich noch hier? Sie hatte das erledigt, wozu sie gekommen war. Blaise würde sich nicht umdrehen, um mit ihr zu sprechen.

Bevor McGonagall Hermione erreichte, fasste jemand Hermione von hinten am Umhang und zog sie schnell aus der Halle.

"Meine Güte Hermione, was für eine Show! Gut, dass ich noch rechtzeitig gekommen bin. Warum bist du nicht schneller abgehauen?Crabbe hätte dir nichts mehr getan."

_Ginny._Erkannte Hermione und tauchte langsam aus ihren trüben Gedanken auf.

"Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Ginny und Hermione übernahm wortlos die Führung.

Ginny hatte eine Kulturtasche und ihre vollgestopfte Schultasche unter einen Arm geklemmt und lief ihr ausnahmsweise ebenfalls schweigend hinterher. Als Hermione den Kerzenleuchter verwandelte zuckte sie nicht einmal mit einer Wimper.

Hermione war dankbar für die Schweigsamkeit ihrer Freundin.

Beim Betreten der Wohnung entfuhr Ginny ein leises "Wow", aber das war auch alles. Anschließend ließ sie sich kurz in der Wohnung herum führen und Hermiones Stimmung hob sich wieder etwas.

Wenig später hatten es sich die beiden Mädchen auf Hermiones Bett gemütlich gemacht und es stellte sich heraus, dass Ginnys Tasche mit Schokolade gefüllt gewesen war.

Hermione knabberte an einem Stück Zartbitterschokolade, während Ginny eine Vollmilchtafel vertilgte.

"Und jetzt erzählst du mir, was los ist!", sagte Ginny plötzlich nach einigen Augenblicken entspannten Schweigens.

Hermione versuchte gar nicht erst sich zu sträuben. Sie begann alles von Anfang an zu schildern.

Nachdem Hermione von ihrem Besuch bei Qualität für Quidditch erzählt hatte, rief Ginny: "Ha! Wusste ich es doch! Mir war irgendwie so, als hätten wir an dem Abend irgendetwas vereinbart, ich war mir nur nicht sicher was."

"Du findest es doch in Ordnung, dass ich Ron und Harry nichts erzähle?"

"Klar", sagte Ginny und lachte. "Ich hätte es bestimmt genau so gemacht wie du!"

Hermione war erleichtert. Es tat überraschend gut, mit jemandem zu reden, der einfach über eine Sache lachen konnte, ohne groß rumzugrübeln.

Sie fuhr fort von ihren Begegnungen mit Malfoy und dann beschrieb sie den ersten Abend mit Blaise.

Hermione war überrascht, dass Ginny an dieser Stelle so ruhig blieb.

Nachdem sie Blaises Verhältnis zu Malfoy gelüftet hatte, fragte Ginny nicht genauer nach, sondern hörte einfach weiter zu, was Hermione ihr erzählte. So erfuhr sie von Hermiones Training und ihrem Deal mit Malfoy, dem katastrophalen Ende des Ganzen und dem Abend mit Blaise, doch als Hermione zum Verteidigungsunterricht des Vormittags kam, stockte sie.

Ginny lächelte. "Jetzt wird es also spannend."

Hermione brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zu Stande. "Wohl eher beängstigend. Wegen mir liegt Malfoy im Krankenflügel."

Ginny schien doch etwas überrascht. "Im Krankenflügel?"

"Ich muss etwas weiter ausholen", sagte Hermione und erzählte Ginny vom Beginn der Stunde und dem Treffen der drei im Nebenraum. "...und dann kam Professor Jones. Sie ist merkwürdig. Hattest du sie schon mal?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Morgen erst."

"Hmm. Na ja, sie hatte sich eine Aufgabe für uns ausgedacht. Eine echt schwere Aufgabe, wie sie dachte. Zwei von uns sollten sich duellieren und der Dritte anschließend eventuelle Verletzungen heilen. Die Extraanforderung war es jedoch den Gegenüber so zu verletzen, dass der Heiler Schwierigkeiten hätte ihn zu heilen. Also Flüche abwandeln und verbessern und so. Ich sollte als erstes gegen Malfoy antreten, was mir natürlich recht gut passte, weil ich eh wütend auf ihn war, und dann, dann habe ich leider etwas übertrieben."

_Vormittags bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:_

Hermione und Draco standen sich gegenüber.

Er wie üblich mit einem überheblichen Lächeln im Gesicht, sie hochkonzentriert.

Professor Jones und Blaise lehnten am Rande des Raumes an der Wand und beobachteten die beiden Kontrahenten.

"Sie dürfen auch Dinge aus diesem Raum als Waffen nutzen", erklärte Professor Jones die Regeln. "Denken Sie sich einfach etwas aus. Unverzeihliche Flüche sind natürlich verboten und Sie sollen sich möglichst nicht töten. Ich kann Ihnen aber versichern, dass es kaum Verletzungen gibt, die ich nicht heilen kann und zur Not gibt es ja auch noch Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione war dieses Mal mehr als mulmig zu Mute. Sie hatte sich zwar schon öfter duelliert, auch auf Leben und Tod, aber Malfoys Stärke konnte sie überhaupt nicht einschätzen. Er wirkte immer so gelassen und er hatte sie heute schon einmal mit einem Messer überrumpelt.

_Ich darf ihn nicht unterschätzen! Ich werde alles geben!_ Sagte sie sich und packte ihren Zauberstab fester.

"Ich zähle von drei runter", fuhr Professor Jones fort. "Drei, zwei, eins, los!"

Anschließend wusste Hermione nicht mehr richtig was passiert war.

Sie entfesselte ihre geballte Magie und ließ sie mit einigen zum Teil selbstgeschriebenen Beschwörungen auf Malfoy los. Dann begab sie sich in Verteidigungsposition.

Sie merkte aber sehr schnell, dass von Malfoy keinerlei Gegenangriff kam.

Und was sie dann sah, entsetzte sie ziemlich. Er lag gekrümmt auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht.

Blaise war sofort an seiner Seite und beugte sich über ihn. Er murmelte etwas, murmelte noch etwas und murmelte anschließend noch etwas, dann richtete er sich auf und blickte Hermione beinahe entsetzt an. "Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!"

_Abends in Hermiones Bett:_

"Es war nicht so, dass ich ihn unterschätzt habe, ich habe ihn_überschätzt_! Ich habe mich so duelliert, wie mit einem Todesser. Er ist aber kein Todesser und jetzt liegt er im Krankenflügel. Professor Jones hat getan, was sie konnte. Er war wieder bei Bewusstsein, als sie ihn weggebracht hat. Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich noch um ihn", schloss Hermione ihre Erzählung ab.

Ginny wirkte beeindruckt. "Meine Güte, Mione. Du hast es Malfoy so richtig gegeben!"

Hermione musste widerwillen grinsen. "Das stimmt wohl, aber jetzt hält er mich für ein Monster."

Ginny machte einen äußerst merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Unglauben und Amüsement.

"Und Blaise auch", fuhr Hermione fort, die die Grimasse ihrer Freundin nicht bemerkt hatte.

Jetzt lachte Ginny los. "Mione!"

Hermione guckte sie etwas verwirrt von der Seite an. "Was ist los?"

"Du magst Malfoy! Bei Tantchen Muriels Macken, du magst Malfoy!" Ginny strahlte Hermione begeistert an.

"Wie bit-", fing Hermione an doch Ginny war noch nicht fertig: "Und du magst Zabini auch! Du magst sie beide!"

Langsam ärgerte sich Hermione wirklich. Was bildete sich dieses schokoladenverschmierte Mädchen eigentlich ein, das da in ihrem Bett lag?

"Verdammt noch mal Ginny! Du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst! Alleine schon Slytherin und Griffindor. Vergiss es!"

_Warum versteht mich nur niemand?_

_Weil du dich selbst nicht verstehst, meine liebe Hermione._

"Komm mal runter und iss noch ein Stück Schokolade" sagte Ginny beschwichtigend, während wie versuchte, ihren Heiterkeitsanfall unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Wir reden morgen weiter."

"Nein, danke", antwortete Hermione beleidigt.

Ginny gluckste nur.

Hermione drehte sich auf die Seite und löschte mit einem Zauberstabschwenker die Lichter.

"Wie bei Romeo und Julia", hörte sie Ginny von ihrer anderen Seite her murmeln. "Nur mit zwei Romeos!"

ooOOoo

**A/N **Reviews? Schönes Wochenende!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **Ein neues Kapitel... Wieder ein kurzes. Aber etwas actionreicher, finde ich zumindest. Danke an die Reviewer aus dem letzten Kapitel! Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**13. Von Aussprachen**

"Waah!"

_Verdammt, was gibt es jetzt schon früh morgens rumzuschreien? Hier wollen Leute schlafen!_

"Oops!"

Hermione setzte sich verschlafen auf und schaute sich um. Das Bett neben ihr war leer.

Eine Tür knallte.

"Ginny? Wo bist du?"

Der erschrockene Ausruf, der Hermione geweckt hatte, war zweifellos von Blaise gekommen. Das übertriebene Oops gehörte zu Ginny. Die Stimmen der Beiden erklangen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Die Tür zu Hermiones Schlafzimmer war nur angelehnt.

Als Ginny nicht auf ihre Frage reagierte, stieg Hermione leicht schwankend aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ein Haargummi und öffnete die Tür.

_Danke Ginny! _Dachte sie, als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat. Das Mädchen hatte offensichtlich irgendetwas angestellt, um Blaise zu verärgern. _Jetzt muss ich schon früh morgens deine Eskapaden ausbaden!_

Hermione wappnete sich innerlich gegen Blaises abweisende Haltung ihr gegenüber. Sie war entschlossen, ihm mit soviel herablassender Höflichkeit zu begegnen, dass er sich ihre Überlegenheit eingestehen musste.

_Das ist idiotisch Hermione! Leg dich wieder hin und lass Ginny ihre Angelegenheiten selber regeln!_

Blaise stand im Wohnzimmer vor der Tür zum Bad und wirkte ziemlich durch den Wind. Sein Gesicht war blass und er sah aus, als hätte er grade etwas verbotenes gesehen.

"Guten Morgen, Blaise", sagte Hermione freundlich, während sie sich ihre Haare hochband. "Weißt du, wo Ginny ist?"

Blaise sagte nichts, sondern deutete mit einer, wie Hermione feststellte, leicht zitternden Hand auf die Badezimmertür.

Mit einem Schlag wusste Hermione, was sich hier abgespielt hatte. Blaise stand verwirrt und mit Stummheit geschlagen vor der Tür, die in ein Bad samt vorlauter, frecher Ginny führte und hatte sich lässig ein weißes Handtuch über die Schulter geworfen.

"Oh, dieses gerissene kleine Biest!", rief Hermione halb amüsiert, halb verärgert. "Du hast sie nackt gesehen?"

Blaise zuckte zusammen, schien dann aber seine Courage wiederzufinden und sagte in leicht anklagendem Ton: "Deine Freundin wusste scheinbar nicht, dass ich morgens dusche."

Hermione fühlte sich nicht schuldig. Selbst wenn sie es Ginny gesagt hätte, wäre sie dennoch morgens duschen gegangen. Das war so ihre Art. Je früher Blaise sich daran gewöhnte desto besser.

Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, fragte Hermione: "Du redest also wieder mit mir?"

Blaise fiel das offensichtlich im selben Moment auf, denn er wandte sich wortlos von ihr ab.

_Mach doch was du willst! Dann bin ich eben die erwachsenere von uns beiden._

"Du benimmst dich kindisch. Ich hoffe, dass ist dir klar!", rief sie ihm trotz ihrer guten Vorsätze hinterher.

Blaise drehte sich langsam wieder um und sah sie fragend an. "Ich benehme mich kindisch?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", fragte sie boshaft. "Du ignorierst mich schon seit gestern Vormittag komplett! Und nur, weil ich ein paar nicht ganz unfreundliche Worte mit Malfoy gewechselt habe!"

Blaise sah jetzt ehrlich verwirrt aus. "Das dachtest du?"

"Was sollte ich denn sonst denken? Du hast dich mir gegenüber unmöglich verhalten!"

"Was habe ich denn gemacht?"

"Oh, bitte tu nicht so, als wüsstest du von nichts!" Hermione regte seine Art mitlerweile ziemlich auf. "Du bist sauer auf mich. Deshalb redest du nicht mehr mit mir und es hat dich auch nicht gestört, dass Crabbe mich schlagen wollte!"

"Hermione, du hast da etwas missverstanden!"

"Ach ja?", fragte sie angriffslustig.

"Ich glaube schon. Ich wollte dich zumindest nicht ignorieren. Ich habe nur gestern den ganzen Nachmittag mit Nachforschungen verbracht und war daher abgelenkt und unaufmerksam."

"Und was hat dich bitte abgelenkt?", fragte Hermione äußerst schnippisch.

_Wer von euch beiden ist kindisch, Hermione?_

Blaise sah sie inzwischen mit leicht missfallendem Blick an. Trotzdem anwortete er: "Ich habe versucht, den Fluch zu analysieren, der Malfoy ausgeknockt hat. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich in unserem Duell nicht zurückhalten!"

Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich unheimlich dumm.

Er hatte sie gar nicht ignoriert und er hasste sie auch nicht! Er hatte nicht einen unnötigen Gedanken an sie und Malfoy verschwendet, er hatte ausschließlich nach einer Lösung für ein schulisches Problem, ihr kommendes Duell, gesucht! Wie hatte sie das nur so missverstehen können?

_Tja, Hermione, da hast du dich mal wieder wesentlich zu wichtig genommen._

_Sei still! Bitte,sei still!_

Hermione kam sich im Gegensatz zu Blaise misstrauisch und egozentrisch vor. Sie holte grade Luft, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, da fuhr er fort:

"Falls es dich interessiert, ich habe deinen Code geknackt. Es war nichts, was mir ein Problem bereitet hätte. Ein wenig mehr Einfallsreichtum hätte ich dir zugetraut. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich überrascht, dass du Malfoy damit schlagen konntest."

Hermione wollte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Eben noch war sie über sich selbst verärgert gewesen, doch die Dinge, die Blaise jetzt von sich gab, waren so ungeheuerlich, dass sie sich fragte, wie sie sich einmal schlechter als er hatte vorkommen können.

"Du bist so überheblich! Ich glaube es ja nicht!" Sie rang nach Worten, um ihrer Empörung Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Merkst du nicht wie peinlich du bist?"

Blaise schien es tatsächlich nicht zu merken. Auf jeden Fall wirkte er nicht im Geringsten betreten. Er sah Hermione nur schweigend und selbstzufrieden an.

"Jedem normalen Menschen wäre es unangenehm gewesen, so etwas selbstherrliches von sich zu geben! Bist du etwa Malfoy? Bei ihm erwartet man wenigstens nichts anderes!"

Nachdem Hermione gesagt hatte, was sie sagen wollte, musste sie erstmal Luft holen um sich zu beruhigen.

Blaise grinste. Es war ein verbittertes Grinsen, das Hermione überhaupt nicht gefiel. Als er zu sprechen anfing, fühlte sie sich, wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Reh.

"Dass dich so eine Art dermaßen aufregt, hätte ich nicht erwartet", sagte Blaise kalt. "Gestern bist du doch mit ähnlichen Kommentaren von Malfoy erstaunlich gelassen umgegangen. Aber das liegt vielleicht daran, dass es sich um einen _Malfoy _handelte. Ich verstehe das natürlich. Ich bin schließlich nur ein_ Zabini_."

Hermione war viel zu wütend, als das ihr aufgefallen wäre, dass Blaise übernächtigt wirkte. Auch entging es ihr, dass er grade praktisch zugab, dass ihn ihr Umgang mit seinem Bruder mehr aufregte, als er vorhin behauptet hatte.

"Blaise, wenn du jetzt in Selbstmitleid versinken willst, dann tu das ohne mich! Was gehen du und Malfoy _mich_ an?", spie sie ihm entgegen. Dann fuhr sie äußerst aufgebracht fort: "Falls es dich interessiert: Ich werde ihn heute im Krankenflügel besuchen. Von ihm werde ich wenigstens nicht regelmäßig enttäuscht!"

Blaise drehte sich daraufhin wortlos um und auch Hermione verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Sie knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, doch die Erleichterung, die sich danach normalerweise bei ihr einstellte, blieb aus.

Sie durchquerte ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Dann schlug sie ein paar mal auf ein Kissen ein, doch auch das half nicht. Also stand sie wieder auf und zog sich, ohne ihrer Klamottenauswahl auch nur einen Gedanken zu widmen, an.

Zu unruhig, um zu lesen, lief sie im Zimmer auf und ab. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie noch eine Stunde bis zum Frühstück hatte.

Ginnys und Blaises Geschrei hatte sie also eine halbe Stunde ihres kostbaren Schlafes gekostet.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete Ginny die Tür und trat mit frischem Teint, nassen Haaren, nach Rose duftend und ohne jegliches schlechte Gewissen ein.

"Guten Morgen, Mione!", flötete sie ihrer_ Ex-_Freundin zu und ließ sich dabei nicht im Mindesten von Hermiones Todesblick einschüchtern. "War es nicht schlau von mir, dieses Treffen zwischen dir und Zabini einzufädeln? So hattet ihr endlich die Möglichkeit euch auszusprechen!"

Hermione hätte beinahe mit den Zähnen geknirscht. Dieses vorlaute Gör hatte das alles _geplant_?!

Hermione zwang sich ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, als sie sagte: "Tu nicht so, als hättest du uns nicht gehört. Du hast mit Sicherheit an der Tür gelauscht!"

Ginny versuchte unschuldig zu gucken.

"Und bist du zufrieden? Zufrieden mit unserer _Ausprache_?"

Ginny hatte tatsächlich den Anstand, daraufhin leicht zu erröten und beschämt den Kopf zu senken. Als sie jedoch anfing, mit einem Fuß kleine Kreise auf dem Boden zu ziehen, wurde Hermione klar, dass diese rothaarige Teufelin ihr nur etwas vormachte. Sie seufzte. Mit Vernunft würde man mit dem Mädchen nicht fertig werden.

"Okay, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich", sagte sie resignierend und sofort hob Ginny ihren Kopf und strahlte sie an.

"Sehr gut, Mione. Du scheinst dich beruhigt zu haben. Und ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du dich bei mir bedankst. Auch wenn es eigentlich angebracht wäre. Dank mir haben wir jetzt einige interessante neue Infos und du ein Date."

"Ginny!"

"Sorry, Mione. Ich meine ja nur. Das war eine festgefahrene Situation, jetzt ist Bewegung in die Sache gekommen."

Hermione sagte dazu nichts.

"Was passiert jetzt als nächstes?", fragte Ginny sie, während sie sich ihre Hose anzog.

"Wir gehen zum Frühstück und dann nutze ich meine Freistunde zum Lernen", antwortete Hermione.

"Hermione! Ich meine, was passiert mit dir und _ihnen_! M und Z. Blond und schwarz. Legal und Illegal. Reich und Reicher. Geheimnissvoll und-"

"Danke Ginny, das reicht", unterbrach Hermione ihren schwärmerischen Redefluss. "Es wird nichts passieren. Malfoy sehe ich nie wieder und Blaise werde ich nur noch als meinen Schulsprecherpartner ansehen. Keine persönlichen Kontakte, keine privaten Gespräche, keine Probleme!"

"Aber was ist mit deinem Besuch im Krankenflügel?"

Hermione zuckte die Schultern. "Das habe ich nur gesagt, um Blaise zu ärgern. Außerdem muss ich anfangen, mich auf mein nächstes Duell vorzubereiten. Du hast gehört, er wird keinerlei Rücksicht nehmen."

"Du solltest trotzdem gehen. Damit die Sache zwischen dir und Malfoy auch geklärt wird."

"_Auch _geklärt! Du nennst das, was jetzt zwischen mir und Blaise ist, ein _geklärtes_ Verhältnis?"

"Na ja, wir wissen, dass du ihm etwas bedeutest. Er war eifersüchtig", stellte Ginny fest. Hermione verdrehte die Augen. "Abgesehen davon würde ich ihm nicht unbedingt glauben, was er dir erzählt hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm leicht gefallen ist, deinen Fluch zu analysieren. So wie er heute morgen im Bad aussah, hat er die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet. Und auch sein Verhalten gestern Abend am Tisch ist wohl auf Erschöpfung zurückzuführen. Er hätte Crabbe sonst daran gehindert, auf dich loszugehen. Meiner Meinung nach hat er sich den ganzen Nachmittag darüber den Kopf zerbrochen."

Hermione musste zugeben, das, was ihre Freundin ihr da erzählte, machte Sinn.

"Okay, ich gehe zu Malfoy. Aber ich muss mich trotzdem auf das Duell vorbereiten. Ansonsten kümmere ich mich nicht mehr um Blaise. Erst, wenn er sich wieder halbwegs vernünftig verhält."

Ginny lächelte sie an. "Das klingt nach meiner Hermione!"

ooOOoo

**A/N ** Findet ihr Ginny immer noch sympatisch? Und war Blaises Reaktion auf soviel nackte Haut vielleicht etwas zu unschuldig? Für mich ist er irgendwie der Typ, der bei dem Anblick eines nackten Mädchens fast in Ohnmacht fällt...zumindest, wenn er es nicht war, der sie ausgezogen hat... Seht ihr das anders?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hier endlich das nächste Kapitel! Tut mir Leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat...Dafür ist es aber auch wieder länger! Hoffentlich habe ich durch die Pause keine Leser verloren...Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!**  
**

**15. Vom Einschenken, Abziehen und Austauschen**

Als Hermione sich zum Mittagessen am Griffindortisch niederließ, hätte sie nicht einmal jemandem, der sie mit einer vorgehaltenen Pistole bedrohte, erzählen können, was sie den Vormittag über im Unterricht gemacht hatte. Die Stunden waren an ihr vorrüber gerauscht, ohne irgendeinen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen. 

Ihr Kopf war gefüllt mit wesentlich wichtigeren Themen als der Verwandlung eines Chinchillas in einen Kranich. 

Harry und Ron hatten sich zum Essen wieder neben sie gesetzt, obwohl sie den Tag über nicht mehr als zehn Wörter mit ihnen gewechselt hatte. Die beiden hatten sich scheinbar an ihr Schweigen gewöhnt.

Hermione füllte sich ihren Teller voll, ohne zu registrieren, was sie sich auftat und begann lustlos und abwesend in ihrem Essen zu stochern. Dann ohne ersichtlichen Grund legte sie ihren Löffel wieder auf den Tisch und sah Harry an, der sich mit seiner Hühnersuppe und Dean Thomas beschäftigte. 

Sie waren schon seit gut sechs Jahren eng befreundet, sie hatten gemeinsam schlimmere Dinge durchgestanden als viele Erwachsene, sie hatte ihn in den skurilsten und schrecklichsten Situationen gesehen und er sie ebenfalls. Sie kannte praktisch jede seiner widerspenstigen Locken persönlich.

_Warum erzähle ich ihm nicht einfach, was los ist?_

_Weil du ein verdammter Feigling bist Hermione!_

Hermione ließ ihren Blick weiterwandern und betrachtete Ron aufmerksam. Er war in den vergangenen Jahren zweifellos erwachsen geworden.

_Zumindest vom Aussehen her._

Ron würde trotzdem immer ihr bester Freund sein. Mehr konnte Hermione sich bei seinem schmatzenden und schlürfenden Anblick einfach nicht vorstellen.

_Hermione, warum hat sich dieses innere Zwiegespräch jetzt in diese romantische Richtung entwickelt?_

_Romantische Richtung? Ich mache nur oberflächliche Feststellungen zu meiner Beziehung mit meinen beiden besten Freunden._

_Ach ja. Es klingt aber so, als würdest du dich bei ihm entschuldigen wollen, weil du dich für jemand anderen entschieden hast._

_Du liegst leider mal wieder komplett daneben. _Antwortete Hermione entschieden. Sie hatte sich entschlossen Harry und Ron zumindest in einen Teil dessen einzuweihen, was grade um sie herum vorging.

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie ihn plötzlich ansprach und Ron wandte tatsächlich den Kopf von seinem noch halbvollen Teller ab, um sie verwundert anzusehen.

"Ich muss mit euch reden", begann Hermione ernsthaft und fügte ob der überraschten Reaktionen amüsiert hinzu: "Damit habt ihr anscheinend nicht gerechnet."

Ron schluckte und Harry sah sie schweigend und interessiert an.

Hermione hatte nicht vor, ihren Freunden von Blaises und Malfoys Familienproblemen zu erzählen, doch es würde nicht schaden, wenn sie von der Verteidigungsaufgabe wussten. 

_Und es wird ihr Vertrauen in mich wieder ein wenig aufbauen. _Dachte Hermione im Stillen, als sie Harry und Ron Professor Jones Spezialaufgabe erklärte.

_Hermione, du bist echt unglaublich berechnend. Das ist äußerst unsympatisch._

_Du musst ja nicht mit mir reden!_

Ihre Freunde reagierten wie erwartet: Ron empört und Harry besorgt.

Hermione benötigte mehr als nur ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung, um auf Rons lautstarke Beschwerden und Todesdrohungen an Blaise und Malfoy und Harrys drängende Nachfragen geduldige und freundliche Antworten zu geben.

"Wenn dir einer dieser schmierigen Bastarde auch nur eine Schramme verpasst, dann-"

"Ron", unterbrach ihn Hermione, "es geht darum, dass wir uns ernsthaft duellieren. Da ist das wohl unumgänglich!"

"Wie kann Professor Jones als Lehrerin sowas vorschlagen? Vielleicht sollte ich mit Dumbledore-"

"Nein danke, Harry", unterbrach sie ihn. "Nicht nötig! Wir sollen schließlich lernen zu kämpfen und zu heilen! Es kann uns nichts passieren, solange Professor Jones dabei ist. Sie passt auf."

"Polierst du den beiden wenigstens so richtig die Hochglanzfressen?", fragte Ron nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

An dieser Stelle konnte Hermione einfach nicht anders, als mit halbherzig unterdrücktem Stolz in der Stimme zu verkünden: "Malfoy liegt dank mir im Krankenflügel!"

Ron schien es kaum fassen zu können und Harry klopfte seiner Freundin anerkennend auf die Schulter. Er lächelte sie zufrieden an und sagte mit einem Ton, der eindeutig übermittelte, dass er ihr verziehen hatte: "Wir können uns auf dich verlassen!"

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Hermione daraufhin ziemlich unwohl. 

_Es liegt sicher daran, dass ich ihnen nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt habe._

_Ja, Hermione, genau. Nur daran! Nicht etwa an so etwas wie "sich mit dem Feind verbünden" oder so..._

Hermione zwang sich, nicht weiter über die Worte ihrer inneren Stimme nachzudenken, denn die hatte noch nie Recht gehabt.

_Hmpf._

"Mione, kommst du nach Zauberkunst zusammen mit uns zum See?", fragte Ron Hermione, als die drei die Große Halle verließen. "Der Nachmittag ist ansonsten frei."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, aber morgen habe ich mein Duell mit Blaise. Ich sollte mich lieber vorbereiten."

Das stimmte nur halb, denn tatsächlich plante sie ein wenig Zeit zum Üben ein, doch den Großteil des Nachmittags würde sie auf Krankenbesuch bei ihrem gemeinsamen Erzfeind verbringen. 

Darum ließen Rons nächste Worte Hermione vor schlechtem Gewissen beinahe bereuen, dass sie ihm und Harry von der Sache erzählt hatte.

Er nickte verstehend und lächelte sie dann verschwörerisch an. "Wenn das so ist", sagte er in dem Ton eines Eingeweihten. "Du wirst ihm sicher richtig einschenken!"

Und danach ergingen er und Harry sich in Ideen, wie man Blaise Zabini so richtig "einschenken" könnte.

Hermione ärgerte sich darüber, wie ihre Freunde sich über Blaise unterhielten. Sie kannten ihn ja nicht mal.

_Ach ja, Hermione? Was wäre denn, wenn sie ihn kennen?_

_Wenn sie ihn kennen würden, würden sie ihm schlimmere Dinge antun wollen, als ihm so richtig "einzuschenken"!_

_Natürlich, Hermione._

Nachdem Zauberkunst zu Ende war, verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden und lief gradewegs zur Bibliothek. 

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte sie fleißig und wie üblich tief in Bücher vergraben in ihrer Lieblingsecke und war anschließend mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Recherche relativ zufrieden. Ihr war es gelungen, ihre Beschwörung vom letzten Duell an einigen Stellen zu verbessern und an anderen abzuwandeln, um es Blaise möglichst schwer zu machen.

_Diesem eingebildeten Arsch werde ich es zeigen! _Dachte sie, als sie die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich schloss._ Oder in anderen Worten: Ich werde es ihm so richtig einschenken!_

In diese nicht grade freundlichen Gedanken vertieft machte Hermione sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was genau sie eigentlich mit Malfoy besprechen sollte, um ihr "Verhältnis" zu klären, doch wenn sie ihm mit einer so aggressiven Stimmung entgegen trat, konnte das Ganze ja nur zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis führen. 

_Sag mal Hermione, hast du vor, dich mit ihm zu prügeln?_

_Darauf muss ich nicht antworten. Auch wenn ihm ein Feilchen sicher gut stehen würde._

Ein äußerst verliebtes Ravenclawpärchen begegnete ihr zwei Korridore vom Krankenflügel entfernt und fand sich kurz darauf ziemlich übel zusammengestaucht und um fünfzig Hauspunkte erleichtert wieder. Die beiden hatten in dem Gang zwei verzauberte und höchstwahrscheinlich mit irgendwelchem romantischen Unsinn beschriebene Papierflieger aus einem Fenster fliegen lassen.

"Und eure Zärtlichkeiten könnt ihr auch an einem Ort austauschen, wo euch niemand sieht! Verstanden? Ihr nervt damit die anderen Bewohner des Schlosses!"

Die beiden unglücklichen Schüler verkrümelten sich so schnell wie möglich und Hermiones innere Stimme schien hämisch zu gackern. 

"_Ihr nervt die Bewohner des Schlosses"? Zum Heulen!_

_Ist doch wahr!_

_Du lässt deine sexuelle Frustration an unschuldigen Schülern aus, Hermione. Das ist ganz eindeutig Missbrauch deiner Schulsprecherposition!_

_Malfoy hat das auch ständig gemacht!_

_Seit wann machst du das, was Malfoy macht?_

_Ach sei still!_

Zum Glück für andere verliebte Pärchen, die eventuell verbotener Weise die Schulgänge zum Zärtlichkeiten austauschen nutzen wollten, erreichte Hermione wenig später den Krankenflügel.

Obwohl sie es für unmöglich gehalten hatte, war ihre Stimmung noch schlechter geworden.

Ohne sich lange mit Anklopfen aufzuhalten, stieß sie die Tür auf.

Malfoy saß angezogen (A/N: Hah, nicht nackt!) auf einem der Betten und laß. Abgesehen von einem Haufen Ohrenschützer waren alle anderen Betten leer. Die Fenster des Raumes waren geöffnet und die noch erstaunlich warme Septembersonne fiel auf die weißen Laken. 

Hermione ignorierte die komisch deplatzierten Ohrenschützer, schlug lautstark die Tür hinter sich zu und Malfoy sah überrrascht von seinem Buch auf. Hermione erhaschte einen Blick auf das Cover. Es war ein Handbuch zum Behandeln von schweren Fluchschäden.

Während Hermione sich noch über seinen Fleiß wunderte, fand Malfoy offenbar seine Sprache wieder und fragte sie bösartig: "Willst du dich mit eigenen Augen überzeugen, dass ich nicht tot bin? Tut mir wirklich Leid dich zu enttäuschen, aber so schwache Flüche wie deine bringen einen Malfoy nicht so schnell um!"

Für diese Aussage hätte Hermione ihn am liebsten schon wieder verflucht, doch sie riss sich zusammen und antwortete: "Wie ich sehe, geht es dir ausgezeichnet. Anders als gestern, als Professor Jones dich bewusstlos aus dem Raum tragen musste. Sah echt niedlich aus, du hast geschlafen wie ein Baby!"

"Ach halt einfach deine Fresse, Granger! Wenn du hier bist, um dich an meiner Niederlage zu weiden, macht mir das nichts aus. Ich würde mich mit jemandem wie dir niemals ernsthaft duellieren."

"Ach ja? Also lässt du dich lieber ins Koma fluchen, als alles zu geben?"

"Natürlich. Ich lasse meine Ehre nicht von irgendwelchem dahergelaufenen Dreck verschmutzen!"

Hermione schwieg. Es war genau so, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Sie beleidigten sich gegenseitig. Das hier war alles andere als eine Aussprache.

Trotzdem setzte sie zu einer ebenfalls ziemlich beleidigenden Erwiderung an, als ihr plötzlich ein merkwürdig süßlicher Duft um die Nase wehte. 

Einen Moment sah sie sich verwirrt um und bemerkte, dass auch Malfoy irritiert guckte, doch von dem Geruch war schon nichts mehr übrig. Die Beleidigung, die ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, hatte sie jedoch wieder vergessen.

_Ist auch egal. _Sagte sich Hermione im Stillen. _Dann bringen wir jetzt doch mal die interessanteren Themen!_

"Was sollte der Scheiß gestern, den du vor Blaise abgezogen hast?", fragte sie, grade als Malfoy seinen Mund aufmachte.

"Genau das Gleiche wollte ich dich fragen", antwortete er feixend. "Was war das denn bitte für ein billiger Versuch zu flirten? Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du dich lächerlich gemacht hast!"

Hermione merkte, dass sie rot wurde. "Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt. Du hast mich vor Blaise in den Schmutz gezogen. Er denkt jetzt, ich hätte was mit dir!"

Malfoy hatte tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, zufrieden zu lächeln. "Tja, du hast es aber auch nicht besonders wehement abgestritten. Sein Gesicht war einfach genial!"

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, also schwieg sie. 

Malfoy betrachtete sie von seinem Bett aus. "Ich komme morgen wieder zum Unterricht."

"Und was geht mich das an?"

"Bist du nicht gekommen, um mich das zu fragen? Du hast morgen dein Duell mit _Zabini._ Ich muss doch den Heiler spielen."

Hermiones Zorn brodelte wieder auf. "Er wird danach nicht mehr laufen können!"

Malfoy grinste erneut. "Du weißt aber auch nicht, was du willst. Ich dachte du magst ihn."

"Was weißt du schon davon? Rede nicht so, als würdest du mich kennen!"

Malfoy sagte dazu nichts.

"Er ist im Grunde nicht anders als du", fuhr Hermione nach einigen Momenten fort. "Ein aufgeblasenes Arschloch."

"Vergleich mit bitte nicht mit ihm! Ich bin tausendmal besser als er!"

"Du hast grade "bitte" gesagt!" Hermione lachte. "Diesen Tag sollte ich mir im Kalender rot anstreichen."

Die beiden schwiegen wieder eine Weile und Hermione bemerkte, wie zivilisiert sie sich unterhalten hatten. Abgesehen von ihrem "aufgeblasenen Arschloch" war keine Beleidigung gefallen. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich.

Da Hermione keine Lust verspürte, schon zu gehen und in ihre Schulsprecher-WG zurückzukehren, setzte sie sich etwas entfernt von Malfoys Bett auf einen Stuhl.

"Warum nennt ihr euch eigentlich beim Vornamen?", unterbrach Malfoy plötzlich das Schweigen.

Hermione wunderte sich über diese Frage, entschloss sich aber ob seiner Höflichkeit ehrlich darauf zu antworten. "Ich habe damit angefangen. Er hat sich an dem Abend unfreundlich mir gegenüber verhalten und ich wollte es ihm irgendwie austreiben. Daher habe ich ihn Blaise genannt. Wir haben uns dann darauf geeinigt, uns zivilisiert zu benehmen." Sie lachte kurz. "Wie du siehst, sind wir gescheitert."

"Wieso willst du dich ihm gegenüber zivilisiert benehmen, wenn er doch eigentlich genauso ist wie ich?"

"Wir sind beide Schulsprecher. Uns blieb keine andere Wahl. Und am Anfang dachte ich noch, er wäre anders." Hermione hatte ihre Antwort grade beendet, da fragte sie sich, warum sie so offen mit Malfoy sprach. 

Hatte Ginny ihr etwa irgendwie Veritaserum eingeflöst? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihr zwar, aber dann hätte sie schon von Beginn der Unterhaltung ehrlich sein müssen. Das war nicht der Fall gewesen. 

_Eigentlich ist das auch unwichtig. Im Moment ist doch alles ganz nett._

_Hermione? Bist das tatsächlich du? Wo ist die gewaltätige Person von vorhin geblieben?_

_Lass es sein. Ich bin zufrieden hier._

_Denk nach! Unter normalen Umständen würdest du nie solchen Mist von dir geben._

_Nachdenken verkompliziert einfach zu viele Dinge. Man kann das auch einfach mal lassen._

_Ich bin sprachlos, Hermione. Du machst mir Angst._

Hermione ließ sich von dem unnötigen Geunke ihrer inneren Stimme nicht verunsichern. Sie hatte schließlich alles im Griff. Und was war bitte schlimm daran, sich mal etwas zu entspannen?

"Du warst sehr geschockt, als ich dich bei deinem Vornamen gerufen habe", stellte Malfoy fest und Hermione wunderte sich doch ein wenig. Auch er schien ziemlich ernsthaft gestimmt zu sein. Eben hatten sie sich noch beinahe angeschrien.

"Zum Glück, sonst hätte ich mir den Kopf sicher ziemlich angeschlagen", sagte Hermione und lächelte.

_Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass ich in seiner Gegnwart lächel._ Stellte Hermione fest.

_Tja, Hermione, ich habe das Rätsel gelöst! Dein Verhalten kommt von der Kraft der "Lie-"_

_SAG ES NICHT!_

"Granger, warum bist du heute hergekommen?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich.

Hermione zögerte.

_Siehst du? Das ist ein gutes Zeichen! Wenn ich zögern kann, kann ich meine Reaktionen und Antworten noch bestens kontrollieren!_

"Weil ich unser "Verhältnis" klären wollte. Und weil ich momentan keine Lust habe, mich mit Blaise in einem Raum aufzuhalten."

Malfoy wirkte etwas verwirrt. "Unser Verhältnis klären?"

"Ginny hat es so genannt. Ich weiß selber nicht genau, was sie damit meinte."

"Wer ist Ginny?"

"Rons kleine Schwester."

Malfoys Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Ach so, Weaslette! Sie ist ziemlich heiß. Wäre sie keine Weasley, hätte sie definitiv Chancen bei mir."

Normalerweise störte es Hermione nicht, wenn andere Jungen von ihrer besten Freundin schwärmten, Ginny sah einfach verdammt gut aus und war immer gut drauf, doch als Malfoy seinen Satz beendet hatte, ärgerte sie sich ziemlich darüber, Ginny erwänt zu haben.

_Sowas nennt man auf Englisch "jelousy", Hermione._

_Wir sind hier in England, du unnützes Ding._

Sie sah etwas verstohlen zu Malfoy, der anscheinend in Gedanken versunken war. Das Sonnenlicht leuchtete in seinen Haaren und ließ sein Hemd in gleißendem Weiß erstrahlen. Er hatte ein Bein angewinkelt und wirkte außergewöhnlich entspannt. 

Während sie ihn anstarrte, fiel ihm eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht und er wischte sie nachlässig aus seinen Augen. Hermiones Herz schlug schneller.

"Ich muss jetzt los", sagte sie brüsk und erhob sich. Malfoy schien kurz zu grinsen, fragte dann aber freundlich: "Sehen wir uns morgen?"

"Ja, du Idiot", antwortete Hermione gereizt. "Wir haben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

"Ich meinte danach."

Damit hatte Hermione nicht gerechnet. 

Malfoy, der offenbar ihre Überraschung bemerkte, feixte breit. "Damit hast du nicht gerechnet?"

"Nein," antwortete Hermione ehrlich. "Ich habe gedacht, du würdest gestern nur vor Zabini bluffen. Aber ich glaube, ich habe morgen Nachmittag noch nichts vor."

"Dann ist das also abgemacht."

Hermione antwortete nichts, sondern ging gradewegs zur Tür.

Als sie die Klinke berührte, rief Malfoy ihr noch hinterher: "Und das nächste Mal, wenn du mich im Krankenflügel besuchst, kannst du auch einfach zugeben, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast!"

"Bilde dir bloß nichts ein, du arroganter Mistkerl!", rief Hermione scheinbar ärgerlich zurück, doch sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um, aus Angst, er könnte ihr leichtes Erröten bemerken.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und rauschte so schnell sie konnte, den Gang zur Rechten hinab. 

Wäre Hermione in dem Moment ehrlich mit sich gewesen, wäre sie umgekehrt und hätte zusammen mit Malfoy die Bewohner des Schlosses oder zumindest des Krankenflügels auf schlimmste Weise genervt, aber da sie praktisch vergessen hatte, was es bedeutete, mit sich selbst ehrlich zu sein, erreichte sie ohne größere Schwierigkeiten die Schulsprecher-WG.

ooOOoo

**A/N: **Das wars. Etwas rosa am Ende, aber im nächsten Kaiptel wird Hermiones und Dracos etwas abnormes Verhalten erklärt, also seid gespannt. Ich liebe Ginny! Sie ist einfach ein Traum! Nur zur Erinnerung, Reviews liebe ich auch! Aber ich will ja niemanden drängen Vielen Dank für eure Rückmeldungen zum letzten Kapitel! 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **Dieses Kapitel ist offenschtlich nur sehr kurz. Und wie ihr gleich lesen werdet, handelt es nur von Ginny. Bitte die Tomaten wieder wegpacken! Ich hab als Entschädigung das nächste Kapitel schon fertig. Es wird gleich im Anschluss hochgeladen... Und im nächsten Kapitel werde ich eine folgenschwere Ankündigung machen! °bedeutungschwangere Stimme° Tja, so sieht es aus. Ich hoffe, mir laufen jetzt keine Leser weg...Viel Spaß!

**16. Von Scherzartikeln**

Zur Linken der Tür zum Krankenflügel, eine Ecke weiter, hockte Ginny Weasley am Boden und bemühte sich glücklicherweise erfolgreich, sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen nicht in die Hosen zu machen.

Dass die Sache so einfach werden würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Hermiones und Malfoys Handlungen waren so vorhersehbar gewesen, wie Rons selig entrückter Gesichtsausdruck während des Einschulungsfestmals.

Alles war gelaufen wie geplant und Ginny schwor sich bei Pigwigeons Bürzel, Fred und George in nächster Zeit angemessen für ihre indirekte Unterstützung zu danken.

Einige ihrer neueren und zugegebener Weise noch nicht komplett erprobten Erfindungen hatten sie aus "geschwisterlicher Zuneigung" ihrem Lieblingsschwesterlein überlassen. Und als äußerst nützlich hatten sich nicht nur die "Romantischen Räucherstäbchen" erwiesen.

Ginny ging in Gedanken den Kurzbeschreibung durch, die sie als "geschwisterliche Gegenleistung" für die Zwillinge formulieren sollte.

_Haben Sie schon mal versucht, Ihren Bruder mit Ihrer besten Freundin zu verkuppeln? Dann wissen Sie: Das ist harte Arbeit!_

_Sensationell: Es geht auch anders! Der Rauch eines Räucherstäbchens, dezent in einen Raum geblasen, schafft selbst bei gespannten Verhältnissen die "richtige" Atmosphäre! So unauffällig, dass niemand etwas merkt!_

_Erzfeinde bekommen Herzklopfen, Konkurrenten arbeiten harmonisch zusammen, Kumpel entwickeln plötzlich "spezielle" Gefühle!_

_Garantiert wirksam!_

"Das klingt ausgezeichnet!", stellte sie fest und steckte die drei Räucherstäbchen, die sie verwendet hatte, zurück in die noch langweilig weiße Schachtel. Demnächst würde sie hoffentlich mit ihrem Text bedruckt und hübsch bemalt im Regal von Weasleys Wizard Weezes stehen.

George hatte Ginny zwar versichert, dass ein einziges Räucherstäbchen gut ausreichen würde, um zwei Menschen den Kopf zu verdrehen, doch einem Prototypen vertraute sie lieber nicht. Und Hermiones Gehirn war höchstwahrscheinlich eh zu dick, um der Wirkung eines mickrigen Stäbchens zu verfallen.

"Um einen klaren Verstand zu vernebeln, braucht es viel Rauch", sagte Ginny und kicherte noch einmal verhalten, überrascht von ihrer beeindruckenden Wortgewandtheit. Und wenn Hermione jetzt leichte Kopfschmerzen bekam, war das nun auch alles andere als tragisch. "Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel."

Jetzt müsste sie nur noch ein genaues Protokoll der Wirkungsweise anfertigen und ihre Schulden bei den Zwillingen wären getilgt.

Ginny hatte ebenso wie Ron schon an eigenem Leibe erfahren müssen, dass die beiden niemals etwas umsonst taten, nicht einmal aus Geschwisterliebe. Daher hatten sie sich in den Ferien auf Ginnys Aufgabe als Testerin und Werbetexterin ihrer Prototypen geeinigt und so würden in diesem Schuljahr noch einige unschuldige Hogwartsschüler unter Dingen wie als Kakerlaken getarnte krabbelnde Stinkbomben zu leiden haben, die sich nur entschärfen ließen, wenn man die komplette Besetzung des Wizengamots aufsagte.

Eindeutig ziemlich sinnloses Zeug. Ginny verstand nicht richtig, wie jemand sich die Arbeit machen konnte, solche Dinge zu entwickeln, doch Fred und George brachten auch praktische Produkte auf den Markt.

Ginnys Liebling unter den neuen Erfindungen war zweifellos das Fernteleskop, dessen Linse man an einem Ort anbringen konnte, um ihn dann von irgendeinem noch so weit entfernten anderen Ort aus zu beobachten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das legal war, aber nützlich war es auf jeden Fall und zusammen mit den Langziehohren bildete es das ideale Spionierset.

Die "Romantischen Räucherstäbchen" jedenfalls waren an der unwissenden Hermione und Malfoy erprobt worden.

Nicht ganz unneigennützig natürlich.

Sie spielten in Ginnys Bring-Minnie-Mit-Draci-Zusammen-Plan eine wichtige Rolle.

Sie sollten den beiden sozusagen einen kleinen Anstoß in die richtige Richtung geben.

Wenn Hermione sich erst einmal über ihre Gefühle klar geworden wäre, würde sich die Sache schon von alleine entwickeln. Da war sich Ginny sicher.

Sie hatte eigentlich noch zusätzlich dafür sorgen wollen, dass Blaise von Hermiones Ankunft im Krankenflügel informiert wurde und anschließend Zeuge ihrer kleinen Inszenierung wurde, doch das war nicht nötig gewesen.

Sie hatte durch ihr Teleskop gesehen, wie er nach dem Mittagessen während eines scheinbar unbeobachteten Augenblicks in den Krankenflügel gehuscht war und ein paar verzauberte Ohrenschützer auf einem der Betten deponiert hatte. Es war praktisch sicher, dass sie irgendeine Art von Abhörzauber enthielten.

Ginny hatte es etwas lächerlich gefunden, Ohrenschützer mit einem Abhörzauber zu versehen, doch sie empfand beinahe so etwas wie Hochachtung für sein perfektes Timing. Einen Moment nachdem er den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen hatte, kam Malfoy von seinem Toilletengang zurück.

"Geschickter Junge. Allerdings nicht so geschickt wie ich", stellte Ginny fest und verstaute die Packung mit den Räucherstäbchen, die Linse des Fernteleskops und ein Paar Langziehohren wieder in ihrer Schultasche.

"Fred und George, ihr habt noch einen bei mir gut", sagte sie und kicherte wieder leise.

In diesem Moment wurde Ginny von hinten angestoßen und kippte dank ihrer relativ ungemütlichen hockenden Haltung fast um.

"Tut mir nicht Leid, Miss Weasley", verkündete eine nervig ölige Stimme.

"Guten Tag, Professor Snape", antwortete Ginny kühl, raffte ihre Habe zusammen und rappelte sich auf.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer stand einen Meter vor ihr im Gang und starrte sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen herablassend an. "Sie wissen hoffentlich, warum es mir nicht Leid tut."

"Nein, Sir."

Snape rümpfte verächtlich die wesentlich zu große Nase. "Es liegt daran, dass ich nichts von Leuten halte, die irgendwo in einem Gang hocken, manisch kichern und mit sich selbst reden. Das erinnert mich doch zu sehr an einen glatzköpfigen, schlitzäugigen Mann, den ich nicht gut leiden konnte", erklärte Snape. "Wenn Sie ihren Verstand noch genug beisammen haben, um mich zu verstehen, folgen Sie mir."

"Warum?", fragte Ginny nach.

"Was für eine dumme Frage. Ihr Verstand hat scheinbar ziemlich gelitten. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Griffindor. Und den Abend über werden Sie meine Trankzutaten neu beschriften."

Das war unverständlich und unfair. "Sir, das ist unverständlich und unfair."

Snape entblöste seine Zähne. "Wollen Sie mir etwa widersprechen, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny wagte es nicht zu antworten, sandte aber einen Todesblick in seine ungefähre Bauchnabelrichtung.

"Für Ihr verrücktes Verhalten von eben haben Sie eindeutig Nachsitzen verdient. Und ich hoffe, Sie nie wieder in einer ähnlichen Haltung irgendwo in einem Gang anzutreffen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Ginny knirschte lautlos mit den Zähnen und nickte.

Snape drehte ihr den Rücken zu und hatte ganz sicher ein äußerst selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Dann ist Mione heute Abend wohl auf sich alleine gestellt", murmelte Ginny resigniert, während sie Snape durch die Gänge folgte.

"Haben Sie etwas gesagt?", fragte Snape ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Nein, ich habe nur gegähnt." Gähnen war so ziemlich das Geräusch, dem Murmeln am wenigsten ähnelte, doch Snape fragte nicht nach. "Inkontinentes Arschloch."

"War das auch nur ein Gähnen Miss Weasley?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Fünfzig Punkte Abzug. Dieses Gähnen hatte einen zu negativen Unterton."

ooOOoo

**A/N **Schon zu Ende. Macht nichts, ihr könnt gleich weiterlesen. Ihr dürft trotzdem zu diesem Minichap Reviews schreiben. Nur keine falsche Zurückhaltung. Danke fürs Lesen!!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N **Da bin ich wieder! Also, dieses Kapitel ist etwas länger und beinhaltet Hermione. Tadaaaaa!! Ausnahmsweise größtenteils Blaises POV... Hermione ist die meiste Zeit zu beneb- Egal, lest los.

**17. Von Nebenwirkungen**

"Hermione?"

_Verdammt!_

"Hallo."

"Was tust du hinter dieser Statue?", fragte Hermiones Gegenüber verwirrt, während sie sich leicht schwankend vom Boden aufrappelte.

"Ähm...Ich habe meinen Federhalter verloren."

_Sehr, sehr schlechte Ausrede._

"Das ist ärgerlich. Soll ich dir suchen helfen?"

_Er hat es gefressen? Ist er dumm?_

"Nein, lass mal, geh ruhig weiter. Du wolltest doch weg."

Sie hatte Blaise in dem Moment aus dem Blumenbogen treten sehen, als sie den leeren Gang zu ihrer WG hinauf lief und hatte sich so schnell sie konnte hinter die Statue von Kriemhild der Krummen gestürzt. Zugegebener Maßen war sie eher gefallen. Und leider nicht einmal schnell genug.

"Ich wollte nur nachsehen, wo du bist. Es ist schon ziemlich spät."

_Das sind ja ganz neue Töne._

"Ich war noch in der Bibliothek."

Das war sogar die Wahrheit. Sie hatte das Abendessen geschwänzt, um ein paar männlichen Mitschülern nicht unter die Augen treten zu müssen.

"Sehr fleißig", sagte Blaise und und lächelte sie schief an.

_Und das ist ein ganz neuer Anblick._

Hermione schwieg und da Blaise den Ausgang der Nische versperrte, fand sie keinen Weg, um ihrer peinlichen Situation zu entkommen. So lehnte sie sich etwas erschöpft an die Wand.

_Was für ein anstrengender Tag._

Sie wollte grade die Augen schließen, da zog Blaise seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Accio Hermiones Federhalter."

"Darauf hätte ich auch-", begann Hermione langsam, verstummte aber beschämt, als der Federhalter aus der Seitentasche ihrer Schultasche flog.

Blaise fing ihn auf, lächelte erneut und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Tja", sagte Hermione einfallslos und fühlte sich unter seinem wissenden Blick immer unwohler.

Plötzlich beugte Blaise sich vor und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Verlegenheit steht dir, Hermione." Dann drehte er sich um, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter der Statue hervor zum Blumenbogen.

Hermione hatte ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Sie merkte zwar, dass Blaise ihre Hand hielt und sie ihm hinterherstolperte, doch ihr war, als würde sie sich von ferne betrachten. So ungefähr stellte sie sich eine Vision in einer Kristallkugel vor. Undeutlich, verschwommen und leicht verraucht.

Die Ereignisse des Nachmittags waren einfach zu viel für sie gewesen. Erst dieser Besuch bei einem so...verlockenden...Draco Malfoy und dann Blaise Zabinis Verhalten. Versuchte irgendjemand, sie zu blamieren? Würde gleich jemand aus einem Besenschrank springen und "April April" rufen?

Insgeheim verdächtigte Hermione ihre Innere Stimme, alles eingeleitet zu haben. Der wäre das zuzutrauen. Mehr als diesem schwarzgelockten, griechischen Gott, der ihr eben eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt hatte, zumindest.

Als sie den Blumenbogen durchquert hatten, kehrte Hermiones Bewusstsein in seinen normalen Zustand zurück und sie bemerkte mit etwas Entäuschung und einiger Erleichterung, dass Blaise sie wieder losließ.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte er plötzlich und Hermione nickte ziemlich überrumpelt.

Etwas zu antworten, schaffte sie beim besten Willen nicht. Ihre Zunge fühlte sich unangenehm schwer an.

Sie ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und merkte, dass ihre Beine mit Gelee gefüllt waren. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich auch ungewöhnlich leicht an. So als würde er auf ihren Schultern schweben. Und trotz aller Anstrengung konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, was sie in der Bibliothek getan hatte. Es war, als hätte man ihr den Rauch eines Räucherstäbchens ins Gehirn gepustet. Aber das machte nichts. Alles war angenehm locker und luftig, etwas verraucht zwar, aber dennoch frisch.

Außerdem war Blaise ja da.

Blaise, der für kurze Zeit in der Küche verschwunden war, kam mit dem grün-rot gestreiften Tablett wieder und stellte es auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab.

Hermione besah sich das Tablett.

"Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich das hier tue", sagte Blaise, setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und nahm sich irgendetwas vom Tablett.

Hermione fragte sich das eigentlich nicht. Sie fragte sich gar nichts. Trotzdem nickte sie stumm. Ihr war irgendwie danch.

"Ich könnte behaupten, ich tue das, um mich bei dir für deine Pflege zu bedanken, aber das wäre nicht die ganze Wahrheit." Er lächelte Hermione wieder an und schien ihr Schweigen als Aufforderung zu verstehen, weiter zu sprechen. "Ich erhoffe mir eine kleine Gegenleistung von dir. Eine wirklich ganz kleine." Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr. "Ich möchte morgen eine Feier für meine engsten Freunde geben. Es wäre schön, wenn du kommst."

Hermiones vernebelter Verstand schien etwas an diesen Worten verdächtig zu finden, doch der dichte Rauch ließ kein genaueres Nachdenken zu. Also nickte sie vorsichtig.

Blaise schenkte ihr ein absolut strahlendes Lächeln. Das erste strahlende Lächeln, das sie je von ihm gesehen hatte.

Normalerweise wäre Hermione aufgefallen, dass das Lächeln an ihm unnatürlich wirkte, doch so griff sie nur langsam nach dem Tablett und nahm das Ding in die Hand, dass ihr am nächsten lag. Es stellte sich als Serviette heraus. Als rot-grün gestreifte Serviette. Sie legte sie wieder zurück und hatte beim zweiten Versuch ein Stück Baguette mit Ziegenkäse in der Hand.

Sie biss ab, kaute und sagte "Igitt." Dann biss sie noch einmal ab und wandte sich wieder Blaise zu.

Der sah sie inzwischen schon etwas befremdet an, doch er hatte noch nicht alles erreicht, was er wollte. Hermiones ungewöhnliches Verhalten schob er, ganz der Malfoy, instinktiv auf seinen übernatürlichen Charme. Schließlich hatte er die ganze Zeit nichts anderes versucht, als sie zu verwirren und um seinen Finger zu wickeln. Offensichtlich war ihm das bestens geglückt.

"Hermione, kannst du mir morgen Nachmittag vielleicht mit den Vorbereitungen helfen?" Blaise kreuzte die Finge hinter seinem Rücken. Jetzt ging es um alles. Würde sie ihn Malfoy vorziehen? Pflicht vor Spaß?

Hermione kaute schweigend weiter. Irgendwo weit in ihr drinnen erklangen alle Alarmglocken, doch sie verwechselte sie mit Beethovens Neunter und entspannte sich augenblicklich. In ihre innere Musik vertieft, nickte sie Blaise kurz zu und hauchte leise: "Schön!"

Blaise fühlte sich großartig. Er hatte die Musik offenbar überhört.

Dass es so leicht werden würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Nun blieben nur noch zwei Sachen zu tun.

"Du kannst gerne Freunde von dir mitbringen", sagte er und machte dabei einen ziemlich gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, der Hermione entging. Sie nickte nur wieder. Das Baguette hatte sie inzwischen ganz gegessen.

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus, um auf gut Glück nach einem Glas Wasser zu greifen, da nahm Blaise vorsichtig ihre Hand in die seine und zog sie zögerlich zu sich herum.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang in die Augen und Blaise entgingen weder ihre höchst geweiteten Pupillen noch ihr glasiger Blick.

Klarer Fall. Sie war vollkommen stoned.

Er ignorierte ihren Zustand. Ein wenig skrupellos musste man schon sein, wenn man es mit seinem aristokratischen Halbbruder aufnehmen wollte.

Mit diesem höchst unromantischen Gedanken überbrückte er die letzte Distanz zwischen sich und ihr.

Hermione entging komplett alles, sogar sein warmer Atem auf ihrer Wange.

Er küsste sie zart auf die Lippen, zog sich dann kurz zurück und als sie keinerlei abwehrende Reaktion zeigte, küsste er sie noch einmal leidenschaftlicher. Künstlich, aber leidenschaftlich.

Er musste jedoch schnell feststellen, dass es nichts scheußlicheres gibt, als jemanden zu küssen, der keinerlei Reaktion zeigt. Blaise kam sich trotz ihrer warmen, weichen und zweifellos einladenden Lippen augenblicklich wie ein Leichenschänder vor. Er gab seine sinnlosen Bemühungen auf, entfernte sich von ihr und sah sie an.

Hermione hatte sich die ganzen Zeit kein bisschen gerührt. Tatsächlich hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen.

Sie war eingeschlafen, während er sie geküsst hatte!

Blaise mochte nicht die gleiche Erziehung wie Draco Malfoy bekommen haben, doch er kannte den Malfoystolz sehr genau. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich tief beleidigt. Er hatte zwar nicht so viele Erfahrungen in gewissen Bereichen wie Malfoy, doch er konnte sich doch einer ausreichenden Ausbildung rühmen, als dass eigentlich kein Mädchen einschlafen sollte, während er sie küsste.

Dass Hermione unter irgendwelchen Drogen stand, war ihm klar gewesen, doch dass deren Wirkung so weit reichte, hätte er nicht erwartet.

Trauriges Resultat.

Außerdem stand er jetzt vor einem ernsthaften Problem.

Sollte er sie zum Krankenflügel bringen? Dann würde sie wahrscheinlich Schwierigkeiten bekommen, da sie offensichtlich irgendwelche verbotenen Substanzen zu sich genommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ja konzentrationsfördernde Drogen benutzt? Wer wusste sowas schon.

Also brachte er sie lieber in ihr Zimmer und hoffte, dass es ihr morgens besser ginge. Immerhin hatte sie etwas gegessen.

Blaise stand auf und hob Hermione hoch. Sie war erstaunlich leicht. Ihr schmaler Körper schmiegte sich angenehm an seine Brust und er spürte, wie sie langsam ein und aus atmete. Ihre braunen, teilweise buschigen, teilweise gelockten Haare fielen in wilden Kaskaden über seinen Arm.

Was er mit diesem Mädchen vorhatte, war alles andere als nett.

Während Blaise Hermione vorsichtig in ihr Zimmer trug, fragte er sich, welches Recht er hatte, sie so auszunutzen. Sie praktisch zu seinem Werkzeug der Rache zu machen, nur weil sie sich zur falschen Zeit mit den falschen Leuten angefreundet hatte.

Sie seufzte kurz und klammerte sich dann fester an ihn.

Ein ziemlich weicher Teil von ihr drückte gegen seinen Oberkörper und Blaise stellte erstaunt fest, dass er errötete.

Also war sie in der Lage, solche Gefühle bei ihm auszulösen. Das war in seinem Plan von Vorteil. Was hätte er schon davon, sich mit einem Mädchen zu liieren, das ihn gar nicht interessierte?

Vielleicht würde er sich sogar in sie verlieben. Irgendwann einmal. Und im Grunde profitierte sie ja auch von einer Verbindung mit ihm. Er war zwar nur ein unehelicher Sohn, aber dennoch vermögend und seine Vorfahren waren die berühmten Malfoys. Sie als Muggelgebohrene sollte sich geehrt fühlen.

Er durchquerte die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und sie murmelte etwas undeutliches. Dann legte er sie vorsichtig auf ihrem Bett ab und wollte sich grade aufrichten, als sie mit erstaunlicher Kraft ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte und ihn wieder hinab zog.

Blaise fiel überrascht auf das Bett. Oder genauer gesagt auf Hermione.

Sie hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, wirkte aber abgesehen davon ziemlich agil, als sie begann, mit ihren Lippen seine Halsbeuge zu erforschen. Sie schien sich in einer Art schlafwandlerischen Trance zu befinden.

Gegen seinen Willen lehnte sich Blaise ihren Liebkosungen entgegen und kurz darauf fanden sich ihre Lippen.

Es war ganz anders als ihr lebloser Kuss auf dem Sofa.

Ihre Lippen waren zwar immer noch warm, weich und einladend, doch jetzt kamen noch eine äußerst bewegliche Zunge und der richtige Saugfaktor dazu.

Das war kaum zu vergleichen, mit dem Kuss von einer der billigen Flittchen, an denen er sich zuvor versucht hatte. Die waren alle recht schnell zum zentralen Punkt gekommen. Nicht im Traum hätte Blaise gedacht, dass allein ein Kuss so berauschend sein könnte.

Noch ein wenig länger und er hätte in ihren Mund gestöhnt.

Zu Blaises großem Unglück war es jedoch Hermione, die als erstes stöhnte. Und es war kein Stöhnen, das den Angestöhnten erregte.

Hermione stöhnte einen Namen. Undeutlich zwar und in Blaises Mund hinein, doch er verstand ihn dennoch.

"Oh, Malfoy."

Es gibt diese Situationen, in denen man einen Menschen am liebsten gegen die nächstbeste Wand werfen würde.

Blaise hatte in ebenjenem Moment dieses unstillbare Verlangen.

Da ihm das aber nicht möglich war, schubste er Hermione grob von sich und rappelte sich auf.

Sie wirkte kurz etwas verwirrt, versank dann aber offensichtlich in einem ruhigen, angenehmen Traum, der sie still und leicht lächelnd daliegen ließ.

Blaise stand schwer atmend und vollkommen durch dem Wind vor ihrem Bett und betrachtete ihr friedliches Gescht. Wie konnte dieses Mädchen ihn an einem Abend zweimal aufs Übelste demütigen?

Erst schlief sie ein, während er sie küsste und dann stöhnte sie den Namen eines anderen.

Und wie kam es, dass ihn diese Tatsache dermaßen aufregte?

Er sollte nichts für sie empfinden. Er wollte sie erobern, um Malfoy zu verletzen. Er wollte sie ihm wegnehmen. Mehr steckte da nicht dahinter. Sollte es nicht. Das würde die Sache nur verkomplizieren.

Und warum, verdammt noch mal, küsste sie so gut?

Das durfte nicht sein! Das war ungerecht.

Blaise drehte sich um und stampfte wütend auf sich selbst, Hermione und am meisten auf Malfoy aus ihrem Zimmer.

Er hatte grade den Türgriff zu seinem Zimmer berührt, da hielt er an, wandte sich herum und lief wieder zu Hermiones Raum zurück.

Er öffnete die Tür, ging langsam zu ihrem Bett, beugte sich über sie und begann vorsichtig, sie zuzudecken.

Als Blaise den Wohnraum das zweite Mal durchquerte, verfluchte er sich und sein Schicksal.

ooOOoo

**A/N **Jetzt zu meiner Ankündigung:

Ich werde wohl in nächster Zeit erst mal nicht mehr hochladen. In letzter Zeit sind mir meine Leser weggelaufen und ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln.

Ich wäre als Leser vielleicht auch schon über alle Berge.

Daher musste ich mir was überlegen. Ich werde das nächste Kapitel hochladen, wenn ich die Geschichte fertiggeschrieben habe.

Vorraussichtlich wird es noch fünf bis sechs Kapitel geben. Vertraut mir aber lieber nicht, ich schätze regelmäßig falsch. Diese Maßnahme soll jedenfalls dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht mehr sooft abschweife und den Plot aus den Augen verliere. Sonst werden die Plotbunnies böse mit mir und wir wissen schließlich alle, was böse Plotbunnies anstellen können.

Ich hoffe, ihr seid jetzt nicht sehr sauer auf mich...Ich bleibe dran! Versprochen. Ich brauch nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit. Und noch mal ganz herzlichen Dank an alle, die mich bis hier unterstützt haben!! (Klingt das nicht, wie die Rede eines Oscargewinners?) °unnötig stolz ist° °Tränen wegwischt°


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Räusper Hier bin ich wieder...nach langer langer Zeit ;-) Hier kommt also das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß dabei!!

**18. Von Tränen und Servietten**

"Ginny! Hey, Ginny, halt an!"

Hermione hastete so schnell sie konnte hinter den roten Haaren ihrer besten Freundin her, die grade um eine Ecke verschwanden.

"Du hast mich schon gehört! Verdammt noch mal, halt an!"

Hermione versuchte ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen, doch schon der Versuch schickte eine so unerträgliche Welle von Schmerzen durch ihren Kopf, dass sie laut aufstöhnte.

Einen Moment später erreichte sie die Ecke und rauschte mit voller Geschwindigkeit in die Silhouette ihrer breit grinsenden Freundin.

_Sie hat sich mit Absicht hier hingestellt!_

"Aua!", sagte Hermione ärgerlich, drückte die Hände gegen ihre pochenden Schläfen und funkelte Ginny böse an.

"Tut mir Leid, Minnie", verkündete Ginny freundlich und lächelte Hermione honigsüß an.

"Nenn mich noch einmal so und du stirbst."

"Wolltest du etwas von mir? Mir war so, als hätte ich dich rufen gehört."

Nur die stechenden Schmerzen, die ihren Kopf zu spalten drohten, hielten Hermione davon ab, Ginny die geballte Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen.

"Gib mir das Gegenmittel!", presste sie aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Ginny mit unschuldigem Blick nach.

"Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist! Was auch immer du mir verabreicht hast, ist dabei mich umzubringen! Ich weiß, dass du es warst."

Hermione war sich mit ihrer Vermutung nicht ganz so sicher, wie sie tat, doch es fiel ihr bei aller Anstrengung niemand ein, der sie unbemerkt benebeln konnte, abgesehen von ihrer teuflisch veranlagten Freundin.

Und dass irgendjemand sie vernebelt hatte war sicher. Hermione kannte sich mit allen Arten von Narkotika aus und konnte deren Wirkungen vorwärts und rückwärts aufzählen. Worunter sie hier litt, waren ganz eindeutig scheußliche Nachwirkungen.

Ginny tat einen Moment lang überrascht und gekränkt, doch als sie von Hermiones Todesblick getroffen wurde, der dem Draco Malfoys in nichts nachstand, fiel das falsche Gehabe von ihr ab.

"Ich weiß nicht, wann oder wie du mich unter Drogen gesetzt hast", fuhr Hermione ärgerlich fort, "und warum kann ich nur raten, aber ich weigere mich, noch eine Stunde länger in diesem jämmerlichen Zustand durch die Schule zu laufen!"

Ginny sah sie jetzt mit ehrlich schuldbewusstem Gesichtsausdruck an, doch sie zuckte nur etwas hilflos die Schultern. "Min- Mione, tut mir Leid, dass es dir jetzt so schlecht geht. Aber ich habe kein Gegenmittel. Das war ein neuer Prototyp."

"Das heißt also," stellte Hermione wütend fest, "dass du irgendwelche neuartigen Mittelchen an mit getestet hast?"

"Ähm, ja, das könnte man so ausdrücken. Aber Fred und George haben mir versichert, dass-"

"Das ist mir scheißegal!", brüllte Hermione, zuckte ob ihrer lauten Stimme vor Schmerz zusammen, scheuchte mit der Hand wedelnd ein paar verschreckte Erstklässler davon und fuhr etwas leiser fort: "Ist dir überhaupt klar, dass ich keinerlei Erinnerung an den letzten Abend habe? Was hast du mir gegeben?"

"Sie nennen sich _Romantische Räucherstäbchen._"

"Ach ja?"

"Ja."

"Ich schließe aus deiner ausführlichen Antwort, dass die merkwürdige Stimmung, zwischen mir und Malfoy gestern Nachmittag auf das Konto deiner _Romantischen Räucherstäbchen _geht?"

"Nicht komplett."

"Also ja. Das habe ich mir schon gedacht." Hermione seufzte. Sie war erleichtert, auch wenn sie eher gestorben wäre, als das zuzugeben. Wenn sie nur Dank Fred und Georges Beneblungskünsten so auf Malfoy reagiert hatte, brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.

_Auch wenn das nicht unbedingt eine logische Erklärung für deinen gestrigen, sehr realistischen Traum ist, oder Hermione?_

_Welchen Traum?_

_Hier haben wir ihn wieder. Unseren guten Freund _Verleugnung.

"Du weißt nicht zufällig, was ich gestern nach meinem Besuch bei Malfoy noch gemacht habe?"

"Nein, du warst nicht beim Abendessen", erzählte Ginny und fuhr dann mit süffisantem Tonfall fort: "Aber ich weiß, was du heute Nachmittag machen wirst."

"Wie bitte?"

_Hatte das Biest etwa den Krankenflügel verwanzt?_

Ginny sah sie übertrieben schmachtend an und hauchte mit verstellter Stimme: "Oh, Malfoy, lass mich deinen Besen reiten!"

Hermione hätte fast laut losgelacht.

_Was für eine lächerliche Vorstellung._

"Seit wann machst du so schlechte Witze?", fragte sie, doch ihre Frage wurde von einer wesentlich lauteren, selbstgefälligen Stimme übertönt.

"Wann und wo, Weasley?"

_Wo kommt _der _bitte her?_

_Tja, Hermione. Nächstes mal solltest du private Unterhaltungen lieber nicht in der Pause auf den Schlossgängen führen._

Ginny und Hermione drehten sich um und standen einem wie üblich feixenden Draco Malfoy gegenüber.

Hermione sandte einen Blick in seine Richtung, der sogar einen Basilisken getötet hätte, während Ginny ihn freundlich musterte.

"Tut mir Leid, Dracoschatz," begann sie entschuldigend, "aber mit "Malfoy" meinte ich deinen Vater. Auf pubertierende Halbstarke stehe ich nicht."

Malfoys Lächeln gefror merklich. Trotzdem anwortete er scheinbar freundlich: "Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, weißt du hoffentlich, wo du mich findest."

"Sicher. Mione, ich muss los, der Unterricht fängt gleich an."

Hermione sah ihre Freundin beeindruckt und etwas geschockt an.

_So muss man also mit ihm sprechen._

Bevor Hermione ihren Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, war Ginny verschwunden.

Ohne noch einen unnötigen Blick an Malfoy zu verschwenden drehte auch Hermione sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum VgddK Klassenzimmer.

Einen Moment später holte Malfoy jedoch auf und lief schweigend neben ihr her. Nach einer Weile sagte er: "Eine nette Freundin, die du da hast."

_Er versucht sich an Smalltalk. Nein, wie niedlich._

"Ja, das stimmt."

_Sehr gesprächig, wirklich einfallsreich, Hermione._

Malfoy lachte kurz auf, zuckte dann aber zusammen und stöhnte. "Scheiße."

"Kopfschmerzen, Malfoy?", fragte Hermione.

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Nur so eine Ahnung", antwortete Hermione und unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

_Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid._

_Das Sprichwort hat eigentlich keine schadenfrohe Bedeutung, Hermione._

Den Rest des Weges schwiegen die beiden sich wieder an. Einen Korridor von ihrem Ziel entfernt rief jemand Hermiones Namen.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie Harry und Ron mit erbosten Gesichtern durch den Gang auf sich zukommen.

"Verpiss dich, Frettchen", ertönte Rons Stimme, bevor er Hermione und Malfoy auch nur erreicht hatte.

Hermione wartete einen Moment auf eine beleidigende Erwiderung von Malfoy, doch nichts kam. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und ließ sie mit ihren Freunden alleine.

Es folgte, was folgen musste und als Hermione das Klassenzimmer endlich erreichte waren ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt und ihr Kopf drohte zu platzen.

Sobald sie die Tür durchquert hatten verabschiedete sich Hermione von ihren Freunden und floh durch die Tür in den Nebenraum, in dem sie wohltuende, obwohl angespannte, Stille, ein in der Ecke sitzender Blaise und ein auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an der Wand lehnender Malfoy empfingen.

Sobald Hermione die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, stand Blaise auf und kam lächelnd auf sie zu.

"Hallo, Hermione", begrüßte er sie freundlich und als wäre das noch nicht genug umarmte er sie herzlich.

Hermione hatte wirklich keine misstrauische Wesensart, doch sie konnte erkennen, wann sich jemand verdächtig benahm. Sein Verhalten machte ihr Angst.

"Hallo, Blaise", anwortete sie etwas zögerlich, während sie vorsichtig versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien und einen schnellen Seitenblick zu Malfoy warf. Er beobachtete das Geschehen sehr aufmerksam.

"Der Abend gestern war echt schön. Lass uns sowas demnächst nochmal machen!", verkündete Blaise, strahlte sie an und hielt sie immer noch eine Armeslänge von sich entfernt.

Hermiones schlimmste Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bewahrheiten.

_Gestern Abend...Gestern Abend, gestern Abend...Was war _Gestern Abend_?!_

_Leider kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen, Hermione. Irgendein Idiot hat mir die Neunte Symphonie vorgespielt, ich war abgelenkt._

"Ja, sicher, irgendwann", antwortete Hermione unbestimmt, während sie sich ihr Gehirn zermarterte, was gestern Abend passiert sein könnte und Blaise in diese merkwürdige Stimmung versetzt hatte. Das verursachte ihr aber so starke Kopfschmerzen, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten.

Blaise schien ihr Zusammenzucken bemerkt zu haben und betrachtete sie besorgt. "Geht es dir nicht gut? Du weinst ja."

"Nein, nein. Ist schon in Ordnung", wehrte Hermione ab, während sie ihre Augen mit ihrem Ärmel trocken zu wischen versuchte.

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu achten zog Blaise eine Serviette aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie ihr. Eine grünrot gestreifte Serviette.

"Hier nimm d-", begann Blaise, doch in dem Moment knickten Hermiones Beine unter ihr ein.

_Eine grünrote Serviette ein grünrotes Tablett ein ekelhaftes Ziegenkäsebaguette ein Glas Wasser eine Hand ein Mund schwarze Haare...Oh bei Merlin!_

_Das war eine astreine Assoziationskette, Hermione!_

"Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Blaise und Hermione tauchte unter großer Anstrengung wieder aus ihren Erinnerungen auf.

"Ja, mir geht es gut", sagte Hermione leise und realisierte dann, dass sie während ihres Schwächeanfalls gegen Blaise gefallen war und immer noch an ihm lehnte.

So schnell sie konnte stellte sie sich wieder auf ihre eigenen Beine und warf einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum zu Malfoy. Er sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Empörung an.

_Glaubt er, das wäre eine billige Anmache von mir gewesen?_

_Jeder, der dich eben gesehen hat, würde das denken, Hermione. Wie du dich an ihn rangeschmissen hast...Meine Güte._

Hermione nickte Blaise knapp zu und setzte sich dann in einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihm auf den Boden. Sie musste dringend über ihre zurückerlangten Erinnerungen nachdenken.

Ihrer Meinung nach war der Kuss gestern Abend nicht mal das Schlimmste, was passiert war, auch die Tatsache, dass ihre Erinnerung an die Dinge nach dem Kuss noch immer vollkommen schwarz war nicht, sondern die beiden Versprechen, die sie Blaise davor gegeben hatte. Mit ihm den Nachmittag verbringen? Ihre Freunde zu seiner Party einladen?

_Wie konnte ich so blöd sein?_

_Du warst stoned, Hermione._

Jetzt blieb ihr nur zu hoffen, dass weder Blaise noch Malfoy sie wegen dem kommenden Nachmittag ansprechen würden. Einen von ihnen beiden würde sie dann belügen müssen, aber es gab Schlimmeres.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Jones kam mit ihren schnellen, langen Schritten in den Raum.

Hermione stand auf, klopfte ihren Umhang zurecht und begrüßte die Professorin.

Wie erwartet, machte diese keine großen Ankündigungen. Sie nickte allen dreien zu und wieß sie an, sich auf ihre Positionen zu begeben.

Als Hermione, den Zauberstab erhoben, Blaise Zabini gegenüberstand, der sie aufmunternd anlächelte, ging ihr plötzlich auf, was ihr eigentlich in den nächsten Minuten oder auch Sekunden bevorstand.

Wenn man sich einige Tage nur mit einem etwas abstrakten und ermüdenden Thema, beispielsweise einer merkwürdigen Dreiecksbeziehung auseinandersetzt, geschieht es verhältnismäßig leicht, dass man die Dinge, die sich direkt vor der Nase abspielen und denen man sich normalerweise widmen würde, vernachlässigt.

Das war Hermione passiert. Sie hatte zwar einige Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht, doch sie hatte jetzt schon seit wesentlich zu langer Zeit keinen ernsthaften Gedanken mehr an das Duell verschwendet. Zugegebener Maßen, das hatte auch was mit _Romantischen Räucherstäbchen _und starken Kopfschmerzen zu tun, aber trotzdem fühlte Hermione sich unangenehm unvorbereitet, als sie auf Professor Jones Startsignal wartete.

Über das Duell ist nicht so viel zu erzählen. Es verlief relativ verhersehbar. In Hermiones Kondition war ein Sieg höchst unwahrscheinlich und so bekam sie es zu ihrer Scham von dem die ganze Zeit freundlich lächelnden Blaise ordentlich eingeschenkt.

Man kann allerdings sagen, dass sie sich tapfer geschlagen hat. Nicht viele Menschen sind mit berstendem Kopf dazu im Stande, einen der komplizierteren Würgeflüche beinahe wirksam anzuwenden. Hätte sie richtig gezielt und statt Malfoy Blaise getroffen, hätte sie sein ziemlich schmerzhafter Konterfluch vermutlich nicht direkt in die Magengegend erwischt und sie hätte sich ihm nicht Blut spuckend und zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden liegend ergeben müssen.

"Zabini, du mieser-", rief Malfoy aufgebracht und nach Luft ringend.

"Mr Malfoy, beruhigen Sie sich", sagte Professor Jones gelassen, entfernte den Würgefluch von seinem Hals und legte ihrem empörten Schüler die Hand auf die Schulter. Das beruhigte ihn jedoch nicht sonderlich. Sie fuhr fort: "Jetzt sind Sie dran, Mr Malfoy. Heilen Sie sie. Ich gehe derweil rüber und sehe nach den anderen. Sie ist nicht schwer verletzt. Das sollten Sie alleine hinbekommen."

Sie ließ den immer noch schwer atmenden Malfoy los und ging zur Tür. Als sie an Blaise vorbeilief nickte sie ihm zu und sagte: "Saubere Arbeit. Aber bilden Sie sich nichts darauf ein. Sie hatte heute offensichtlich einen schlechten Tag."

Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Malfoy stürzte mit sehr besorgtem Blick zu Hermione hinüber und kniete sich neben sie.

"Hörst du mich?", fragte er atemlos und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. Sie nickte schwach und verzog ihre Lippen zu einem schmerzverzerrten Grinsen.

"Fang an!", stöhnte sie und fügte dann in provozierendem Tonfall hinzu: "Oder traust du dich nicht?"

In dem Moment kam Blaise angeschlendert, beugte sich über Hermione, strahlte sie an und fragte: "Alles in Ordnung? Ich habe doch nichts ernsthaft kaputt gemacht?"

Hermione konnte Blaise eigentlich gut leiden und sie hätte unter normalen Umständen auch nicht gezögert, ihn während eines Duells zu verletzen, aber sein andauerndes Gelächel ging ihr inzwischen ernsthaft auf die Nerven. Ein normaler Mensch würde doch nicht freundlich lächeln, während er einen anderen verletzt? Sie zumindest hatte sich ziemlich schlecht gefühlt, nach ihrem letzten Duell und dabei handelte es sich bei ihrem Gegner damals nur um _Malfoy._

Wie konnte Blaise sie jetzt so zufrieden anlächeln? Freute ihn das, was er gemacht hatte?

_Hat er schon immer so falsch gelächelt? Oder ist das nur meine Einbildung?_

"Verpiss dich, Zabini, ich muss mich konzentrieren!", zischte Malfoy, legte Hermione vorsichtig die eine Hand und seine Zauberstabspitze auf den Bauch und begann verschiedene Formeln zu rezitieren.

Hermione wurde etwas schwindelig und einen kurzen Augenblick war ihr schwarz vor Augen, doch dann klärte sich ihre Sicht wieder und die Schmerzen ließen nach. Nach einer Minute konnte sie sich wieder aufsetzen.

Während Hermione sich erholte sagte keiner der drei ein Wort.

Plötzlich, wie auf Kommando, öffneten Blaise und Malfoy die Münder und sagten: "Ich hoffe, du kannst nachher trotzdem kommen."

Die beiden sahen erst sich etwas perplex an, dann Hermione. Auf Blaises Gesicht breitete sich wieder dieses merkwürdige Lächeln aus, das Hermione unangenehm war und er fragte leicht erheitert: "Du hast heute Nachmittag auch noch eine Verabredung mit Malfoy?"

_Verdammt._

Was tut man in so einer Situation? Hermione wusste es nicht.

Sie blickte hilflos von einem zum anderen. Auf Malfoys Gesicht sah sie Überraschung und Ärger, auf Blaises Amüsement und so etwas wie stille Genugtuung.

Als Hermione weiterhin keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, fügte Blaise hinzu: "Also fährst du zweigleisig? Und ich habe gedacht, deine Demonstration der Zuneigung gestern Abend wäre eindeutig zu meinen Gunsten ausgefallen."

Hermione sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was hier passierte.

_Wovon zur Hölle spricht er? Er_ _hat _mich_ geküsst. Nicht ich _ihn_._

"Granger, worum geht es hier?", fragte Malfoy und sah sie ziemlich irritiert an.

"Ich weiß es selber nicht!", sagte Hermione schnell. Ihr war immer noch nicht richtig wohl und die Kopfschmerzen hatten Malfoys Heilungskünste nicht lindern können. Warum mussten sie dieses Gespräch jetzt führen?

Malfoy sah sie ziemlich ungläubig an. "Tatsächlich?"

In dem Moment entschied Hermione, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sein vorwurfsvoll enttäuschter Blick schien ihr schlimmer als alles andere. "Blaise hat mich gestern Abend geküsst. Aber ich habe nichts getan. Weder davor, noch danach. Ich bin einfach ins Bett gegangen."

_Zumindest nehme ich das an._

Jetzt meldete sich der immer noch nervig lächelnde Blaise zu Wort: "Einfach ins Bett gegangen? Man kann es wohl so nennen, auch wenn man der Gerechtigkeit halber erwähnen sollte, dass du nicht alleine ins Bett gegangen bist."

_Wie bitte? Was geht hier ab?_

_Ich sage es eigentlich nur ungern, Hermione, aber im Moment tust du mir aufrichtig Leid! Sowas würde ich niemandem wünschen!_

"Was willst du damit sagen?" Hermiones Stimme war nicht mehr lauter als ein Wispern.

Es gibt eine Grenze des Erträglichen. Diese Grenze hatte Hermione bald hinter sich gelassen.

"Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht mehr an den hier?", fragte Blaise und zog seinen Hemdkragen soweit hinunter, dass man ein gewissen roten Fleck unterhalb seines Ohrs erkennen konnte. Er lächelte sie immer noch an, auch wenn sein Lächeln inzwischen nur noch abstoßend wirkte. Irgendwie so, als genieße er die Situation, obwohl sie ihm schlimme Zahnschmerzen bereitete. "Ich habe nichts vergessen. Weder deinen Mund, noch deine Hände, noch-"

"Okay, genug!", rief Malfoy plötzlich ziemlich angewidert. "Es reicht, ich gehe!"

Er wandte sich um und verschwand so schnell er konnte aus dem Raum.

Hermione sah ihm regungslos nach. Irgendwas war äußerst schief gelaufen.

Während sie noch die Tür anstarrte, sagte Blaise obwohl in Frageform, jedoch keine Antwort erwartend: "Habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Du bleibst heute Nachmittag also bei mir? Keine anderen Dates?"

In dem Moment wurde Hermione klar, dass es niemanden gab, den sie mehr verabscheute, als Blaise Zabini.

ooOOoo

**A/N: **Falls es hier irgendwelche eingefleischten Blaise Zabinifans gibt, bitte ich sie, mir zu verzeihen... Ich mag ihn, aber Draco ist leider so putzig...und Blaise ist sozial inkompetent... Er teilt ungerne... Ganz vielen Dank an alle, die bis hier gekommen sind! Ihr seid super!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hmm. Ich habe wohl doch einige Leser veloren...Aber was hätte ich auch erwarten sollen...

Ich schreibe hier gleich schon mal, wie es mit "Fliegen für Dummies" weitergeht. Erst mal: Ich habe die Story fertig! Ist auch schon alles gebetat und muss nur noch hochgeladen werden. Es kommt noch das 20. Kapitel in zwei Teilen (mir war es sonst zu lang) und ein umfangreicher Epilog. Dann ist Schluss. Ich werde in ungefährem Wochentakt updaten. Das habe ich mir zumindest vorgenommen. Ich wünsche euch vel Spaß mit Kapitel 19!

**1. Vom Tanzen**

"Hermione, machst du bitte andere Musik an? Wir wollen tanzen!"

Blaise rief aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes mit seiner falsch freundlichen Stimme zu Hermione hinüber, die mit Ron und Harry ziemlich abseits auf

dem Sofa saß.

_Verlogener Penner!_

"Gerne, Blaise, einen Moment!", rief sie ebenso freundlich zurück und lächelte ihn an. Dann erhob sie sich, warf Harry und Ron einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und ging zu Blaises MMM hinüber, um die Musik zu wechseln.

Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut.

_Nur diesen Abend, Hermione, dann lässt er dich in Ruhe! Nicht aufregen._

Die Party war in vollem Gange. Blaise amüsierte sich offensichtlich sehr gut. Er spielte den charmanten Gastgeber, während Hermione alle anfallenden Aufgaben für ihn erledigte.

So hatten sie es abgemacht.

_Nichts als Erpressung!_

Hermione war am Nachmittag erneut staunend von der Vielfalt der vollkommen unnützen Zaubersprüche überrascht worden. Nicht nur, dass sich jemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, Zauber zu entwickeln, um den Gestank von Käsefüßen in einen penetranten Zwiebelgeruch zu verwandeln oder sich selbst Hörner zu verpassen, nein, Blaise hatte Hermione einen Zauber gezeigt, der einzig und allein dem Zweck diente, Knutschflecken ihrem Hersteller zu zuweisen.

Lächelnd hatte er die Zauberstabspitze an seinen Hals gehalten und "Ruboro" gesagt und sofort war Hermione bis zum Haaransatz errötet. Unnatürlich stark errötet. Schlimmer als Ron jemals in seinem Leben ausgesehen haben konnte.

Ihr Kopf nahm erst wieder einen normalen Farbton an, nachdem sie Blaises Anweisung folgend ziemlich entsetzt und äußerst beschämt "Ich sauge wie ein Blutegel" gesagt hatte.

Das hatte sie von dem Ernst ihrer Lage überzeugt.

Auch wenn Blaise in einer Anwandlung von Menschlichkeit zugegeben hatte, dass es zu nichts weiter als einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gekommen war.

Danach hatte er ihr noch liebenswürdig erklärt, dass sie sich nur den ganzen Abend ihm gegenüber wie eine höfliche Bedienstete verhalten müsste und er dann das Thema Knutschfleck nie wieder erwähnen würde. So waren sie zur Einigung gekommen.

Und jetzt hatte Hermione die letzte Stunde Getränke servieren, Musik auflegend und für Verpflegung sorgend verbracht.

Harry und Ron saßen seit etwa einer halben Stunde ziemlich unbehaglich und mehr oder weniger schweigend auf dem Sofa und beäugten die Gruppe Slytherins argwöhnisch, die recht schnell angefangen hatte, Poker zu spielen. Ron war beim Anblick der horrenden Summen, um die die Slytherins spielten, aprubt verstummt und Harry sagte auch kaum ein Wort, da er verwirrt und misstrauisch beobachtete, wie Hermione Blaise jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abließ. Dementsprechend handelte es sich bei ihnen momentan nicht grade um die angenehmsten Gesellschafter.

Eigentlich hätte sie die beiden gar nicht mehr eingeladen, doch Blaise hatte darauf bestanden. Zweifellos um ihnen zu präsentieren, wie hörig ihm ihre beste Freundin war.

_Ich hasse ihn!_

Sie erreichte die Magic Music Machine. Ein Gerät, bestehend aus einem grammophonähnlichen Trichter und einem Schlitz in den man längliche hölzerne Runentafeln schieben musste. Sie wühlte kurz in Blaises umfangreicher Musiksammlung herum und fand schließlich eine Tafel von den Walking Broomsticks. Sie legte die Tafel ein und sofort ertönte schneller Dance-Punk.

Noch während sie wieder in ihre Sofaecke hinüber ging erhoben sich einige Slytherins und begannen zu tanzen.

"Mione?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte.

"Hmhm", machte sie und beobachtete, wie eine kaum bekleidete Pansy Parkinson auf Blaise zukam und ihn auf ziemlich billige Weise antanzte.

"Warum hast du uns hierher geholt?"

Hermione wandte sich ihrem Freund zu. "Ihr wolltet mich doch mal besuchen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht so."

Hermione schwieg. Blaise tanzte jetzt mit Pansy.

"Was läuft da zwischen dir und Blaise?", fragte Harry weiter.

Hermione versuchte ihre Überraschung zu verbergen und lachte gezwungen. "Was soll denn da laufen? Wir sind Partner."

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. "Irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als kenne ich dich nicht mehr."

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie kannte sich ja selbst nicht mehr. Was war aus der analytischen, klar denkenden Hermione geworden, die ihre Handlungen rational begründen konnte und Gefühle niemals über den Verstand siegen ließ? Wo war diese Person?

"Die Hermione, die ich kannte, hätte mir erzählt, was sie bedrückt", fuhr Harry leise fort. "Vertraust du mir nicht mehr?"

"So ist es nicht", widersprach Hermione. "Es ist nur so, dass-"

"Ja?"

"Hermione!", unterbrach sie Blaise Zabinis Stimme plötzlich.

Hermione, die überrascht bemerkte, dass sie und Harry sich während ihrer Unterhaltung deutlich zueinander gelehnt hatten, richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihn fragend an. "Ja?"

"Tanz mit mir!", verlangte er mit einem, wie es Hermione schien, teuflischen Grinsen.

Hermione sah zur Tanzfläche hinüber und stellte fest, dass sie von der offensichtlich abservierten Pansy hasserfüllt angestarrt wurde. Sie wandte sich zu Harry, der ihr eindringlich in die Augen blickte. Dann sah sie wieder zu Blaise, der sie eindeutig herausfordernd anlächelte.

Sie zuckte die Schultern, warf Harry einen Tut-Mir-Leid-Wir-Reden-Später-Blick zu und sagte dann: "Gerne, Blaise."

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie vom Sofa. Als sie sich erhob hatte Hermione das Gefühl, von einer tödlichen Strömung aus dem sicheren Hafen gerissen zu werden.

"Ich werde warten!", rief Harry ihr resigniert hinterher, doch Hermione drehte sich nicht mehr um.

Es lief immer noch ein schnelles Lied und kurz darauf wirbelte sie mit Blaise durch das Zimmer. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer.

_Wie zu erwarten._

Obwohl er für Hermiones Geschmack zu bestimmt führte.

_Ebenfalls wie zu erwarten, Hermione._

Hätte sie ihn nicht so ausdrücklich verabscheut, hätte sie ihren Tanz eventuell genossen. So aber lößten an seine breiten Schultern, sein zarter Parfümgeruch und sein sicherer Schritt nur ein unbestimmtes Übelkeitsgefühl bei ihr aus. Mit jedem Schritt strich die kühle Seide seines edlen Hemdes ziemlich nervig an ihrer Wange entlang.

Außerdem und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, schien seine körperliche Nähe bei ihr so etwas wie ein Déjà-vu auszulösen. Wenn ihre Hüften sich streiften, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken und seine Hand an ihrer Taille war ihr mehr als deutlich bewusst.

Nach einer ziemlich langen Weile endete das Lied und Hermione wollte sich schon aus seinen Armen winden, doch Blaise drückte sie nur fester an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Nur noch das nächste!"

In dem Moment klingelte es an der Eingangstür.

"Hast du noch jemanden eingeladen?", fragte Blaise argwöhnisch. "Ich dachte, nur Potter und Weasley."

_Glaubst du etwa, ich habe _ihn _eingeladen? Obwohl er nicht mal mit mir redet?_

"Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete sie. "Ich sollte trotzdem aufmachen."

"Ja, tu das. Aber dann kommst du wieder."

_Mr Zabini, wie besitzergreifend!_

Hermione ging zum Eingang und griff nach der Klinke. Malfoy konnte es unmöglich sein, das war ihr klar, trotzdem schlug ihr Herz merklich schneller, als sie die Tür öffnete.

"Hey, Mione! Der Ehrengast kommt immer als Letztes!"

"Ginny", stellte Hermione ungewollt leicht enttäuscht fest. Dann sah sie, dass hinter ihrer Freundin noch jemand hereinkam. Der andere Gast hatte blonde Haare. Lange blonde, zottelige Haare. "Hi, Luna."

"Hallo, Hermione", antwortete Luna, während ihre Aufmerksamkeit von irgendeinem unsichtbaren Objekt schräg über Hermiones linkem Ohr gefesselt schien.

"Wenn irgendwo eine Party steigt, darf ich nicht fehlen", verkündetete Ginny munter und ließ ihren Mantel achtlos neben der Tür auf den Boden fallen. Darunter trug sie einen kurzen schwarzen Faltenrock und eine orangene, weit ausgeschnittene Bluse mit niedlichen Puffärmeln, die sich herrlich mit ihren Haaren biss. Hermione kam sich in ihrer gewöhnlichen Jeans und ihrem Don't-Touch-Me-I'm-An-Idiot-T-Shirt ziemlich underdressed vor. "Und Luna hatte heute noch nichts vor, also hab ich sie mitgebracht."

Hermione fragte nicht nach, woher ihre Freundin von der Feier wusste. Das würde sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Harry und Ron nicht eingeladen worden war. Hermione konnte vieles gebrauchen, aber eine beleidigte Ginny Weasley sicher nicht.

Ginny sah sich prüfend im Raum um. Ihr Blick blieb an dem ziemlich trostlosen Harry und dem auf Pansy Parkinsons Beine starrenden Ron hängen. "Was ist denn das? Liegen da etwa zwei betrunkene Walrösser auf dem Sofa? Das wirkt ja mehr nach Trauerfeier, als nach Freitagabend. Apropos betrunken. Ich habe was mitgebracht", sie verstummte kurz, bückte sich und zog eine kleine Schachtel aus ihrer Manteltasche. Dann ließ sie sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs wachsen und rief freudig: "Gastgeschenk!"

Sie öffnete den Deckel der Kiste und Hermione sah leicht entsetzt ein Holzfass.

"Tja, zwanzig Liter bestes Met von Madam Rosmerta!", sagte Ginny zufrieden und Hermiones Blick missdeutend. Dann rief sie: "Hey Slytherins, für euch!"

Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie schnell ein Fass Met alle Häuserkluften überbrücken kann.

Die Slytherins waren von Ginnys Gastgeschenk so begeistert, dass sie vollkommen vergaßen, dass sie sie eigentlich hassen müssten.

Einer, Hermione glaubte es war Nott, klopfte Ginny anerkennend auf die Schulter und sagte: "Ja, Met ist echt was anderes als Butterbier!"

Während des Tumultes, der entstand als das Fass geöffnet wurde, gingen Ginny und Luna zu Harry und Ron hinüber. Ginny forderte Harry ohne Umschweife zum Tanzen auf und Luna verwickelte Ron recht schnell in ein anscheinend ziemlich amüsantes Gespräch über Rufus Scrimgeours drittes Auge, das sich laut Luna auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt befand und die Börsenkurse vorhersagen konnte.

Nachdem alle mit Met versorgt waren, füllte sich die Tanzfläche wieder und die Gruppe tanzte wesentlich ausgelassener als zuvor.

Blaise, der das Geschehen an der Wand lehnend beobachtet hatte, kam auf Hermione zu, die noch etwas überrumpelt neben der Tür stand.

"Nette Freundin, die du hast", stellte er fest.

_Du nicht auch noch! _

"Lass uns tanzen. Das wolltest du doch", sagte Hermione ohne auf ihn einzugehen.

_Lieber tanzen als Smalltalk._

Blaise sagte nichts mehr, sondern nahm sie erneut bei der Hand. Wie Hermione leider feststellen musste, lief inzwischen ein relativ ruhiges Lied und diejenigen Tänzer, die sich nicht küssend in den Armen lagen, schoben sich langsam durch den Raum, während sie sich tief in die Augen blickten.

_Doch lieber Smalltalk!_

Hermione überlegte kurz, dann fragte sie: "Wie geht es deiner Mutter?"

Das Überlegen hatte sich eindeutig nicht gelohnt. Seine Mutter war ihr als einziges Gesprächsthema eingefallen, da sie irgendwann mal ziemlich bösartige Gerüchte über sie gehört hatte.

"Gut", antwortete Blaise kurz angebunden, zog sie aber unaufhaltsam in die Mitte des Raumes.

Hermione sah sich leicht panisch um, doch anstatt etwas hilfreichen sah sie, wie Theodore Nott von Millicent Bullstrode gegen eine Wand gedrückt wurde.

_Du hättest doch beim Butterbier bleiben sollen._

Dann sah sie nichts mehr außer schwarzer Seide, denn Blaise hatte sie wieder an sich gezogen.

_Verdammt._

Sie begannen langsam zu tanzen. Blaise bewegte sich anders als zuvor. Wesentlich fordernder. Er schien mit ihr verwachsen zu wollen. Und dann merkte Hermione zu ihrem kompletten Entsetzen, wie seine Hände ihren Rücken hinab wanderten.

_Was hat dieser Mistkerl-_

Ihre Gedanken setzten einen Moment aus, als er eine Stelle erreichte, die er nicht einmal im Traum berühren durfte.

Hermione versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, doch er stellte sich als wesentlich zu stark heraus.

Blaise lachte leise und mit verführerischem Unterton in ihr Ohr. "Heute Abend gehörst du mir."

Das war zuviel für sie. Ohne jegliches Zögern rammte sie ihr Knie in eine Stelle, die sie eigentlich nicht einmal im Traum hatte berühren wollen.

"Wichser, glaub nicht, du kannst jede haben!", zischte sie ihm noch zu, bevor er in die Knie ging, dann rauschte sie an ihm vorbei zum Eingang und verschwand nur von seinem Blick verfolgt durch den Blumenbogen.

Hätte sie sich umgedreht, hätte sie beobachten können, wie Blaise sich unterdrückt stöhnend aufrappelte und dann unbemerkt in sein Zimmer verzog. Dort hätte sie dann ziemlich überrascht mit angesehen, wie er erst seinen Wecker gegen eine Wand schmetterte, dann auf seinen Schreibtisch schlug und sich zu guter Letzt sehr klischeemäßig verzweifelt die Haare raufte.

Vielleicht hätte Hermione ihm gegenüber dann so etwas wie Mitleid empfunden. Da sie jedoch kochend vor Wut durch die verlassenen Schulgänge hastete, entgingen ihr Blaises Tätigkeiten komplett und es gab nichts, was ihren Zorn auf ihn und ihre nun totale Enttäuschung auch nur ein wenig verringern konnte.

ooOOoo

**A/N: **Dass ich mich über Reviews freue, versteht sich von selbst, oder? ;-)


	20. Chapter 20 Part One

**A/N: **Kapitel zwanzig, erster Teil. Ja, ziemlich kurz, aber Teil zwei ist auch hochgeladen. Eine kleine Warnung: Dracos POV Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, hat sich einfach entwickelt. Ich wünsche euch gute Unterhaltung!

**20. Von Mischfarben - Part One  
**

Hermione hielt erst an, als sie Sternchen sah.

Sternchen, die sich in den Augenwinkeln wiederspiegeln, sind etwas höchst irritierendes. Vor allem, wenn man eigentlich versucht im Dunkeln so schnell man kann möglichst viel Entfernung zwischen sich und das endgültig enttäuschte Vertrauen zu bringen.

Die Sternchen spiegelten sich, wie Hermione nach einem Moment des ausgiebigen Keuchens feststellte, in sich langsam sammelnden Tränen.

Sobald sie das geklärt hatte, gab es kein Halten mehr.

Jeder, der sich in jener Nacht zufällig um zwölf Uhr im fünften Stock des Westflügels auf der Außengalerie aufhielt, fragte sich ziemlich verwirrt, seit wann sich die maulende Myrte nachts außerhalb ihres Klos aufhielt. Als er dann aber neugierig um die nächste Ecke lugte, sah er sich, überraschender Weise, einzig und allein einer äußerst aufgelösten und haltlos schluchzenden Hermione Granger gegenüber, die trompetenähnliche Geräusche von sich gab und schlimmer aussah als ein Häufchen Elend, das den Emo-Lifestyle für sich entdeckt hatte.

Zu Hermiones Glück befand sich in der Nacht abgesehen von ihr selbst nur ein einziger Mensch um zwölf Uhr im fünften Stock auf der Außengalerie.

Dieser Mensch fühlte sich ähnlich wie Hermione nicht besonders gut, weil es der überhaupt erste Freitagabend in seinem ganzen Hogwartsleben war, den er gezwungenermaßen (!) komplett alleine verbringen musste.

Das war es zumindest, was er sich einzureden versuchte.

Sich einfach ins Bett zu legen, wäre ihm nicht im Traum eingefallen. Einen Freitagabend verbringt man nämlich entweder mit Freunden oder mir Frauen. So einfach war das. Seine Schlafabneigung hatte rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass ihm, sobald er die Augen schloss, das Bild eines schwarzgelockten Bastards und eines braunhaarigen Mädchens im Kopf herumgeisterte, die sich auf eindeutige Weise miteinander beschäftigten.

Und er ballte die Hände auch nicht deshalb zusammen, weil ihn allein der Gedanke zur Weißglut trieb, sondern nur, da seine Finger ansonsten drohten zu versteifen.

Jedenfalls hatte Draco Malfoy aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht gezögert, nachzusehen, welches Wesen sich da nach Kräften bemühte, die Lungen aus dem Leib zu schluchzen.

Jetzt bereute er es beinahe. Diese Schlampe hatte er eigentlich nicht treffen wollen.

Aber ein Malfoy macht keinen Rückzieher und ein Malfoy lässt eine Frau nicht rumheulen ohne zumindest versucht zu haben, es noch ein wenig schlimmer zu machen.

Er wartete, bis Hermione eine kleine Atempause einlegte, dann trat er um die Ecke, baute sich vor ihr auf und sagte wesentlich schwächlicher als gewünscht: "Granger."

Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte dann auf.

Sein Anblick schien ihr nicht grade große Freude zu bereiten und sie schien sich leicht zu schämen, so von ihm gefunden worden zu sein, doch sie sammelte sich und blickte ihn mehr oder weniger gefasst an.

Malfoy gestand es sich nicht ein, doch ihm gefiel ihr Anblick. Ihre Locken hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und ihre Wangen waren vom Laufen und Heulen gerötet. Außerdem sah sie ihn von unten, vor ihm auf dem Boden sitzend an. Man mag Malfoys Geschmack anzweifeln, doch er fand die Verletzlichkeit, die Hermione ausstrahlte, attraktiv.

"Ich dachte, du wärst auf Zabini", fuhr er fort, da sie keine Anstalten machte, etwas zur Unterhaltung beizutragen.

Hermione hickste kurz, dann sagte sie: "Das ist der Grund, warum ich da nicht bin!"

Malfoy dachte einen Moment über das nach, was sie gesagt hatte. Offensichtlich war ihr die Beleidigung in seinem Satz entgangen. Aber was sollte ihre Antwort bedeuten? Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. "Sollte das schlagfertig sein?"

Hermione erholte sich merklich und schaffte es endlich, aufzustehen.

"Sehe ich etwa so aus, als wäre ich zu einem verbalen Schlagabtausch aufgelegt? Nein!"

Malfoy musste er ihr Recht geben und wollte sie schon fragen, was los war, doch da erinnerte er sich an Zabinis Knutschfleck. Ihm fiel zusätzlich auf, wie versteift seine Finger sich anfühlten und er ballte sie zu Fäusten.

"Tja, kann es sein, dass dein Geliebter Mr Zabini Nacktfotos von dir gemacht hat und sie jetzt verkauft?", fragte er kalt. "Oh, nein, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Er müsste den Leuten Geld geben, damit sie dich ansehen!"

Hermione sah aus, als hätte er sie geschlagen.

Malfoy wurde unwohl. Sie sah schlimmer aus als eine getretene Hauselfin und er hatte schon viele Hauselfen getreten. Normalerweise löste das aber eher Befriedigung aus als, wie nannte man das noch, schlechtes Gewissen.

Und dann fing sie zu allem Übel wieder an zu heulen. Diesmal liefen die Tränen jedoch über ihre Wangen, ohne von lautem Schluchzen begleitet zu werden.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte Malfoy reflexartig.

Bloß, dass ein Malfoy keinen Entschuldigungsreflex besitzt. Seine Entschuldigung musste von diesem sagenumwobenen, beinahe vergessenen, tief vergrabenen, lange verleugneten Ort gekommen sein, der sich "Herz" nannte. Dort wohnte anscheinend irgendetwas, das sich durch Hermiones Geheule zu Entschuldigungen aufgefordert fühlte.

Inzwischen fühlte Malfoy sich komplett beschissen.

Oder das etwas, das an diesem versteckten Ort saß, fühlte sich beschissen.

Als Hermione nicht aufhörte zu weinen, gab er sich einen Ruck und schloss sie zögerlich in die Arme. Das Ding schien sich zufrieden zu räkeln.

"Hey, beruhige dich. Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht. Alles ist gut", redete er ihr zu, während er ihr vorsichtig und etwas unbeholfen den Rücken streichelte. Irgendwann mal hatte er Reitunterricht bekommen. Mit Pferden redet man ähnlich wie mit heulenden Frauen.

"Verlogener Bastard!", stieß Hermione nach einer Weile hervor und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

"Wie bitte?"

"Nicht du! Zabini!"

Malfoy horchte auf und das Ding reckte seine Ohren gespannt nach oben. Sie hatte "Zabini" gesagt.

"Was hat er gemacht?"

Hermione hatte komplett aufgehört zu weinen und sah jetzt nur noch wütend aus.

"Du wirst mir eh nicht glauben."

"Das kann gut sein."

"Siehst du", antwortete Hermione und drehte sich weg.

"Vielleicht glaube ich es aber doch. Das wirst du erst wissen, wenn du es probiert hast."

Hermione schien nicht überzeugt und außerdem schämte sie sich scheinbar.

"Dass Zabini ein verlogener Bastard ist, glaube ich dir zumindest. Hat er dich sitzen gelassen?"

"Wie sollte er?"

Malfoys Geduldsfaden kürzte sich langsam aber sicher. Warum versuchte er eigentlich, es aus ihr herauszupressen? Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden irgendwelche banalen Beziehungsprobleme. Er war der letzte, der sich dafür interessierte.

Wenn sie also stur bleiben wollte, war ihm das recht.

"Eure Probleme lösen sich sicher nach einer Runde heißem Versöhnungssex! Gute Nacht."

Damit drehte er sich um. Bevor er aber auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, fühlte er eine Hand an seinem Hemd.

Hermione zog ihn wieder zu sich herum und Malfoy, der erwartet hatte, sie wieder heulen zu sehen, wurde von ihrer wohlplatzierten Ohrfeige kalt erwischt.

Als sie ihn dann auch noch wütend anbrüllte, wurde ihm klar, dass es wohl ziemlich lange dauern würde, bis er die Handlungen einer Frau nachvollziehen konnte.

"Was er gemacht hat, willst du wissen? Er hat mich erpresst, belogen, manipuliert und ausgenutzt. Er hat meinen gestrigen Zustand aufs Schlimmste ausgenutzt und mich zu Dingen gebracht, die ich niemals mit ihm gemacht hätte. Er hat mich gegen dich ausgespielt und heute wollte er mit mir schlafen!"

Malfoy spürte den Drang, Blaise Zabini etwas schreckliches anzutun. Das Etwas in seiner Brust schien laut und wütend aufzuheulen. Er riss sich jedoch zusammen. Es gab wichtigere Dinge. Hermione zum Beispiel. "Also bist du nicht mit ihm zusammen?"

"Sehe ich so aus?!"

"Du warst es auch nie?"

"Nein, das wird auch niemals passieren."

Jetzt war Malfoy zufrieden. Oder das komische Ding in seiner Brust zumindest. Es schnurrte.

Es war aber noch nicht alles geklärt.

"Was genau hat dich denn heute Abend so aufgeregt?", fragte er.

Und dann breitete Hermione die ganze Bandbreite von Zabinis Vergehen vor ihm aus.

Malfoy glaubte ihr.

Wenn sie doch etwas mit Zabini hatte, warum hätte sie sich dann die Mühe gemacht ihn zu schlagen? Und er kannte Zabini schon sehr lange. Das, was sie erzählte, klang so ziemlich nach ihm.

Auch wenn ihm Zabinis Motiv noch verborgen blieb.

Eigentlich hatte er ja bekommen, was er wollte. Hätte er Hermione den Abend über einfach auf subtile Weise erniedrigt und alle glauben gemacht, sie gehöre ihm, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich gewonnen.

Warum hatte er so übertrieben und sie zu eindeutig unmoralischen Dingen aufgefordert, ohne dass er irgendwie davon profitierte?

Ihm fiel eine einfache Antwort auf diese Frage ein und er merkte, dass seine Finger wieder wesentlich zu lange in einer Position verharrt hatten. Er ballte sie zu Fäusten.

Blaise Zabini ging es nicht mehr um ihn. Er wollte Hermione. Ernsthaft. Für sich alleine. Zumindest körperlich.

Malfoy biss die Zähne zusammen. Das konnte ihm so passen!

"Darf ich dich Hermione nennen?", fragte er in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Sandkastenverhalten.

"Ja", sagte Hermione abwesend, realisierte dann, was er gefragt hatte und fügte verwirrt hinzu: "Was?"

"Hermione." Malfoy sprach ihren Namen besonders langsam aus. "Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

"Kommt drauf an", antwortete Hermione, wegen seines merkwürdigen Gebarens leicht argwöhnisch.

"Nenn mich Draco."

"Ähm, okay", stimmte sie zögerlich zu. Sie verstand nicht so richtig, was passierte, doch er glaubte ihr offensichtlich.

Draco verstand auch nicht so richtig was er tat, aber er denkt nicht so ausgiebig über das nach, was er tut wie Hermione. Außerdem kann das Ding, das in der menschlichen Brust wohnt, in ganz seltenen Momenten mal das Kommando übernehmen.

Inzwischen hatte es sich aber satt und zufrieden eingerollt und das andere Ding, das Draco wesentlich bekannter war, das er zu seinen besten Freunden zählte und das sich "Ego" nannte, vertrieb schnell alles, was man mit "Herz" in Verbindung bringen konnte, so tief in sein Inneres, dass es schon zwanzig heulender Hermiones bedurft hätte, um es wieder hervor zu holen.

In Folge dessen wusste er aber nicht mehr was zu tun war. Ein Ego weiß in solchen Situationen nicht weiter.

Eigentlich müsste er sich jetzt verabschieden. Hermione hatte sich weit genug erholt, um allein in ihren Schlafsaal zu finden.

Er verspürte jedoch nicht die geringste Lust, in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren. Wenn das nervige Kopfkino nur endlich verschwinden würde. Jetzt plagten ihn Bilder von einem blonden Jungen, mit umwerfend seiden glänzendem Haar und einem braunhaarigen, merkwürdigerweise verheulten Mädchen.

Ungeachtet dessen, sagte Hermione jedoch leise "Gute Nacht", drehte sich um und ging langsam, aber in Dracos Augen unaufhaltsam den Gang hinab.

ooOOoo

**A/N: **Einfach weiterlesen! (oder ein Review hinterlassen :-D)


	21. Chapter 20 Part Two

**A/N: **Gut angekommen? Das letzte Kapitel. Danke noch mal allen Lesern und Reviewern!

**20. Von Mischfarben – Part Two**

Draco befand sich noch immer in seiner Pattsituation. Sollte er ihr nachlaufen? Oder sollte er auch einfach gehen? Ihr schien schließlich nichts an seiner Gesellschaft zu liegen.

Er verstrickte sich grade immer weiter in ein Wirrwarr aus Pro- und Contraargumenten, da wurde sein Dilemma glücklicherweise von Hermiones Stimme beendet. Sie war offensichtlich von alleine umgedreht.

"Du schuldest mir noch was", sagte sie herausfordernd und funkelte ihn an, doch Draco konnte sehen, dass sich ein zartes Rot über ihre Wangen zog. "Dachtest du, ich lasse meine versprochene Flugstunde einfach so wegfallen? Falsch gedacht! Wenn du nichts wichtiges mehr vorhast, gehen wir jetzt sofort in den Raum der Wünsche!"

"Da kann sich wohl jemand nicht von mir trennen."

Draco hatte sein überhebliches Ich zurück.

Hermione lächelte ihn zufrieden an. "Du bist wieder normal!"

Draco ging nicht darauf ein. Doch er fragte sich auch, wie er sich noch vor zwei Sekunden wie ein sensibler, verständnisvoller, einfühlsamer und am Schlimmsten _lieber_ Junge hatte aufführen können. Er bereute es nicht wirklich, aber er war von sich selbst überrascht.

"Hast du deinen Besen dabei?", fragte er.

"Dumme Frage!" Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Das sieht bei dir aus, als hättest du schlimme Bauchkrämpfe", kommentierte Draco. "Mein Besen ist im Besenschrank drei Korridore weiter. Wir können den beide benutzen."

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg, Hermione auf den Fersen.

Die beiden schwiegen sich an, während sie liefen. Die Atmosphäre war nicht unbedingt unbehaglich, nur äußerst ungewohnt. Sie erreichten unbehelligt den Besenschrank und gingen dann sofort zum Raum der Wünsche.

Bevor sie anfingen, vor dem Raum hin und her zu laufen, hielt Hermione Draco erneut an seinem Hemdsaum an.

Er drehte sich um und sie sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an und sagte dann leise, sich offensichtlich überwindend: "Danke."

Draco war erst einmal in seinem Leben ernstlich errötet und die beiden einzigen Zeugen dieses Ereignisses hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr, jemals jemandem davon zu erzählen. Der eine saß lebenslang in Askaban, der andere war verstorben. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich damals zusammen mit Lord Voldemort Babyfotos von ihm angesehen, während er den beiden mit einer Windel bekleidet Getränke servieren musste. Lord Voldemort hatte eine sehr seltsame Art von Humor.

Jedenfalls merkte Draco, wie er unter Hermiones ernsthaftem Blick bis zur Haarwurzel errötete.

Er wandte sich so schnell er konnte zur Seite und ging zusammen mit Hermione die drei Bahnen vor der versteckten Tür ab.

Zu seinem Ärger gingen ihm jetzt ihre Augen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Immer noch leicht gerötet und so verdammt ehrlich. Und sobald er an ihre Augen dachte, schweiften seine Gedanken auch schnell zu anderen Körperteilen ab und-

"Es reicht", meinte Hermione, als Draco Anstalten machte, noch ein viertes Mal durch den Gang zu laufen. "Du wirkst irgendwie unkonzentriert. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall wegen dir vom Besen fallen!"

"Keine Panik," antwortete Draco selbstsicher und schalt sich innerlich selbst, "ich würde selbst schlafend die Kontrolle über meinen Besen nicht verlieren."

Hermione ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort hinab, sondern drückte die Klinke der Tür herunter.

Draco erschrak ziemlich, als sie urplötzlich in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

Er verstand sie wirklich nicht. In einem Moment hatte sie haltlose Heulkrämpfe, dann wurde sie wütend und bekam schließlich lächerliche Lachanfälle.

"Vergnügt sich Longbottom da drin etwa mit einer Venemosa Tentakula?", fragte er und schob das sich schüttelnde Mädchen zur Seite, um in den Raum zu gucken.

Was er sah, war tatsächlich irgendwie komisch, auch wenn ihm nicht im Geringsten nach Lachen zu Mute war.

Der Raum hatte sich ganz besonders ins Zeug gelegt. Da hätten wir auf der einen Seite den schon bekannten sattgrünen Rasen, die Quidditchausrüstung, die Torpfosten und die scheinbar verschwundene Decke, die einem strahlenden Himmel Platz gemacht hatte.

Was aber ganz und gar nicht normal war, war die andere Seite. Links der Tür befand sich ein schwach ausgeleuchteter, gemütlicher Raum. In Schokotönen gestrichen, mit hoher Decke, reichen Stukkaturen und einem dicken, flauschigen Teppich auf dem Boden. Eine Wand wurde von einem riesigen Kamin eingenommen, doch der Raum wurde eindeutig von einem gigantischen Bett dominiert, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Es sah tatsächlich lächerlich aus. Wie ein merkwürdiges Filmsetting. Halb und Halb.

Hermione drängte Draco immer noch lachend in den Raum der Wünsche, schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um.

"Da konnte sich wohl jemand nicht entscheiden", stellte sie fest und sah Draco breit grinsend an. Der war zum zweiten Mal in nur fünf Minuten sehr rot geworden. "Ich weiß noch genau, was ich mir gewünscht habe", fügte sie herausfordernd hinzu.

Draco wollte grade sagen, er sei eben ziemlich müde, da stellte Hermione sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.

Dann sah sie ihm immer noch schmunzelnd in die Augen und ihm fiel das schelmische Funkeln in ihrem Blick auf.

Draco Malfoy war schon immer sehr stolz auf seine Reaktionsfähigkeit gewesen. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern, so als hätte er es schon die ganze Zeit vorgehabt, legte er eine Hand in Hermiones Nacken und zog sie erneut zu sich heran.

Es war besser als alles zuvor. Ihre Lippen, ihr Duft, ihre Bewegung und ihr zierlicher, kleiner Körper, der sich an ihn schmiegte, ergaben zusammen eine solche Reizüberflutung, dass ihm beinahe seine Knie weich geworden wären.

Bevor er zusammenklappte zog Hermione sich allerdings zurück und sah ihn leicht skeptisch an.

"Ich frage mich: Warum braune Wände? Ich hätte grüne erwartet."

"Komische Frage", stellte Draco fest, überlegte jedoch ernsthaft. Er hatte sich die Einrichtung nicht bildlich ausgedacht. Es musste irgendeinen unterbewussten Auslöser geben. Dann fiel es ihm ein. Es war im Grunde sehr logisch.

"Hast du jemals Rot und Grün gemischt?"

Hermione nickte lächelnd.

"Das ergibt Braun und ist ziemlich schwer wieder zu trennen."

Erleichtert dachte Hermione, dass die Zeit der rotgrünen Streifen wohl endlich vorbei wäre, doch dann dachte sie nichts mehr, denn sie spürte Dracos fordernde Lippen.

Einen Moment später löste sich Draco jedoch wieder von ihr. Sie grummelte leicht genervt.

Daraufhin grinste er nur. "Wenn wir jetzt schon bei komischen Fragen sind, habe ich auch noch eine."

"Dann beeil dich damit."

"Warum wolltest du eigentlich Fliegen lernen, obwohl du offensichtlich der untalentierteste Mensch bist, den diese Welt zu bieten hat?"

Hermione versuchte ihm einen Schlag zu verpassen. "So schlecht bin ich sicher nicht!"

"Oh, doch!", widersprach Draco und lachte, als sie sich mit einem empörten Ausruf auf ihn stürzte. Die beiden gingen zu Boden und Hermione setzte sich auf ihn.

"Es ist merkwürdig," meinte Hermione, die über Draco kniete und sich neben seinem Kopf abstützte, "an meinen Füßen spüre ich Rasen und an meinen Händen Teppich."

Draco sah zu ihr hinauf. "Nicht das Thema wechseln!"

Hermione grinste und sagte dann: "Es war wegen einer Wette."

"Du wettest? Ich dachte nicht, dass das ist mit deinen Moralvorstellungen vereinbar ist."

Hermione strafte ihn mit einem herablassenden Blick und konterte: "Du bist auch nicht mit meinen Moralvorstellungen vereinbar." Doch dann erzählte sie ihm etwas ausführlicher von dem verhängnisvollen Hogsmeadwochenende.

"Nicht nur Wetten! Auch noch Alkohol! Wenn das die McGonagall wüsste!", rief Draco äußerst erheitert.

Hermione fand das nicht sonderlich lustig.

Draco hörte auf zu lachen, doch ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Aus dieser Perspektive habe ich eine sehr interessante Möglichkeit, dich etwas _tiefer_ kennenzulernen", verkündete er mit einem vielsagenden Blick in ihr Dekolleté.

Während sie ihn leicht amüsiert ansah, rollte er sie scheinbar mühelos von sich herunter und platzierte sich selbst über ihr. "So ist es besser."

Hermione hatte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen. Die nächste Minute verbrachten sie in einträchtigem Schweigen, jeweils mit dem tieferen Kennenlernen des anderen beschäftigt.

Hermione dachte grade, schöner konnte es selbst bei den Waldelfen nicht sein, da unterbrach Draco erneut seine Tätigkeiten und fragte etwas atemlos: "Worum habt ihr gewettet?"

Hermione stöhnte genervt. "Sonst noch was?"

Draco grinste schief. "Du kannst wohl nicht genug von mir bekommen."

"Nein!", antwortete Hermione nachdrücklich.

"Schön zu hören. Sag es mir trotzdem!"

Sie seufzte resigniert. "Ich muss für alle drei einen Tag persönliche Sklavin spielen."

Draco sah sie alarmiert an. "Auch für Wieselking?"

"Natürlich auch für Ron. Und nenn ihn nicht so!"

Hermione bemerkte verwirrt, dass Draco aufsprang.

"Was ist jetzt los?"

"Training!", verkündete er knapp. "Steh auf!"

"Wie bitte?", fragte sie verständnislos und rappelte sich auf. Eben hatten sie noch im Gras/auf dem Teppich gelegen und jetzt sollten sie trainieren?

"Nie im Leben überlasse ich dich ihm! Nicht einmal für einen Tag! Solche Leute wie er nutzen jede Chance!", erklärte Draco wütend. "Ich werde dich in diesem Jahr zur besten Fliegerin machen, die Hogwarts je besucht hat!"

Hermione beobachtete zwischen Verärgerung und Amüsement schwankend, wie Draco empört vor sich hin murmelnd seinen Besen holte.

"Hermione als deine Sklavin...Das könnte dir so passen, elendes Wiesel. Nein, das wird nicht passieren, solange ich lebe."

"Du meinst das ernst oder?", fragte Hermione, als Draco sich ausgerüstet vor ihr aufbaute.

"Natürlich!"

Hermione lachte. "Wie besitzergreifend Mr Malfoy."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern hielt ihr mit verbissenem und sturem Blick seinen Besen hin.

Hermione merkte, dass es sie nicht störte, dass er sich aufführte wie ein kleines Kind. Sie würde mit Sicherheit von dem Training profitieren.

Ob nun in der Luft, auf dem Rasen oder auf dem Teppich.

Das nächste Schuljahr würde auf jeden Fall spannend werden.

_Wer oder was wird wohl am Besten?_, fragte sich Hermione lächelnd. _Meine Rache an Blaise, meine Zeit mit Draco oder Harry, Ginny und Rons verdutzte Gesichter, wenn ich ihnen davonfliege?_

Dann nahm sie Dracos Besen.

ooOOoo

**A/N: **Bis nächste Woche! Mich interessiert eure Meinung!


	22. Epilog

**A/N: **Das hier ist das allerletzte, was ihr von Fliegen für Dummies lesen werdet, also genießt es ;) Ich nutze diese Möglichkeit gleich einmal, um mich für den blöden Titel zu entschuldigen... Einige von euch haben (leider :P) bemerkt, dass die Story kaum was damit zu tun hatte. Das stimmt. Mein Fehler, meine Dummheit. Sorry dafür. Ansonsten gibts nichts mehr zu sagen. Habt Spaß mit dem:

**Epilog**

"Tag der Wahrheit, Minnie!"

"Jetzt kommt es raus, Mione!"

"Wir werden sehen, wer gewinnt, Hermione!"

Hermione stand wie schon so oft im Raum der Wünsche unter einem weiten blauen Himmel. Die Torringe zu ihre Rechten und ihrer Linken schienen sich gespannt über sie zu beugen. Vor ihr standen ihre drei besten Freunde, jeweils mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht. Hinter ihr stand Draco. Ihr Trainer. Ihr Geliebter. Ihr Erzfeind. Ihr Helfer.

Anders als sonst im letzten Jahr hatte das Raum-der-Wünsche-Quidditchstadion nicht nur eine Seite, sondern war ausgebaut zur vollkommenen Schönheit.

Hermione war bereit. Das sagte sie sich zumindest. Das Bein über den Besen zu schwingen, ohne dabei linkisch zu wirken, hatte sie jedenfalls schon geschafft.

"Stoß dich ab. Nicht zu st-"

"Ich weiß!", raunzte sie dem ablenkenden Sprecher hinter sich zu. "Ich bin nicht dumm!"

Draco gluckste. "Das ist hier auch nicht das Problem."

Darauf antwortete sie nicht, sondern stieß sich vom Boden. Nicht zu stark und nicht zu schwach. Wie sie es geübt hatten.

Seit sie die Geschwindigkeitsregulierung entfernt hatten, war Hermiones Respekt vor ihrem Besen um ein Vielfaches angestiegen. Das Gefühl als säße sie auf einer scharfen Bombe, war sie noch lange nicht losgeworden. Auch ihre Angst auf den Boden zu sehen, hatte sich längst nicht verflüchtigt.

Als Harry von unten heraufrief: "Achtung, ich werfe!", musste sie sich stark überwinden, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken.

"Ich bin soweit!", rief sie zurück, einige Meter über dem Boden schwebend.

Harry sagte nichts weiter, sondern schleuderte den roten Quaffel mit aller Wucht in die Luft. Nicht direkt vor Hermione. Ein paar Meter links von ihr. Sie drehte ab und beschleunigte. Erstaunt von der Kontrolle, die sie über Stormcloud hatte, streckte Hermione einen Arm aus und fing den Ball, bevor er wieder hinab fallen konnte.

Sie hörte Ginny jubeln und einen beeindruckten Ausruf von Harry. Ron pfiff laut durch die Zähne. Draco schwieg.

Jetzt musste sie den Ball durch einen Ring befördern. Mindestens dreimal. Und zwischendurch durfte er nicht auf den Boden fallen.

Sie steuerte den mittleren Ring an. In der einen Hand hielt sie den Quaffel, während die andere wie besessen den Besenstiel umklammerte. Freihändig Fliegen war selbst nach einem Jahr Training noch reine Utopie.

Sie holte aus und warf den Ball.

"Yeah, Minnie!!"

"Klasse!"

"Der ist drinnen!"

Von Draco immer noch keine Reaktion.

Hermione beugte sich nach vorne und schoss mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sie früher zum Erbrechen gebracht hätte, dem Ball hinterher. Sie erwischte ihn rechtzeitig. Sie zog den Besen wieder rauf und stabilisierte ihren Flug. Durchatmen.

Grade wollte sie erneut werfen, diesmal in den linken Ring, da hörte sie ein wohlbekanntes Geräusch. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet.

Hermione entschloss sich, nicht hinunter zu sehen und die Sache so durchzuziehen. Sie streckte ihren Wurfarm und zielte. Grade als sie den Quaffel nach vorne schleuderte, ertönte von unten eine abfällige Stimme.

"Armselig, Herm!"

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ihr Wurf verfehlte den Torring um einige Meter. Ohne dem Störenfried einen Blick zu widmen, hechtete sie dem Ball hinterher und fing ihn mit Leichtigkeit über dem Boden auf.

"Hallo, Zab-Zab", begrüßte Hermione den Neuankömmling trocken. Seine Stimme würde sie überall erkennen und wer außer ihm, würde es wagen sie Herm zu nennen? Sie flog auf die Gruppe von Zuschauern zu.

Blaise stand wie üblich herablassend lächelnd vor dem Eingang und blickte sie an. Sie sah kurz zu Draco, doch der schien sich gut im Griff zu haben. Er zwang sich, sie verkrampft anzulächeln. Das war mehr, als sie von ihm erwartet hatte. Sie lächelte beruhigend zurück. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Blaise zu. "Du willst Zeuge meines Triumphes werden?"

Blaise lachte kurz. "Dein Triumph? Hattest du den nicht schon?"

Hermione grinste ihn an. "Du bist so schrecklich nachtragend mein Lieber. Ich dachte, ich tue dir einen Gefallen."

"Mit Romilda Vane?", er gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. "Sie hätte mich gestern Abend beinahe vergewaltigt."

"Ach ja? Und ich dachte, sie passt zu dir."

Er schwieg einen Moment und zischte dann verbittert: "Ebenso wie Hannah Abbot vor ihr, oder Padma Patil oder diese andere kleine Ravenclaw, Maggy Brandt oder so ähnlich."

"Immerhin sahen sie alle gut aus", antwortete Hermione achselzuckend. "Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, dich als ewigen Single zu sehen. Was hattest du eigentlich gegen Elinor? Sie ist doch süß."

"Und doof wie ein Flubberwurm", verkündete Blaise anklagend. "Ich habe höhere Ansprüche an den Intellekt meines Gegenübers und das weißt du am besten."

"Sie mochte dich aber wirklich gerne", verteidigte Hermione sich unschuldig.

"Weil du ihr erzählt hast, ich würde _sie_ mögen!", widersprach Blaise wütend.

"Ach, das hat sie gesagt? Nicht zu fassen", rief Hermione gekünstelt, dann fügte sie jedoch mit bösartigem Unterton hinzu: "Aber sie hätte dir sicher mit Freuden länger als nur einen_ einzigen_ Abend gehört."

"Minnie, du hast nur noch zwei Minuten!", rief Harry in dem Moment.

Sowohl er, als auch Ginny und Ron hatten es schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben, sich in Hermiones und Blaises Streitereien einzumischen. Nur Draco bekam noch ab und zu Wutanfälle, wenn sich Blaise, er und Hermione in einem Raum befanden, doch unter normalen Umständen hielt er sich auch raus.

Narzissa Malfoy hatte Blaise und seiner Mutter im letzten Halbjahr einen nicht geringen Teil des Malfoyerbes vermacht und seitdem schien eine Art Waffenstillstand zu herrschen. Auch wenn Hermione Draco ein Wochenende lang gefesselt im Raum der Wünsche festgehalten hatte, nachdem seine Mutter ihm in einem Brief von ihrem Vorhaben berichtet hatte, damit er sich beruhigte und andere Menschen als sie wieder gefahrlos in seine Nähe konnten.

Hermione flog wieder höher. Jetzt ging es um die Wette. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Und nicht um ihre Revanche an Blaise Zabini. Auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass ihr Plan sehr gut funktionierte. Es gibt nichts nervtötenderes als hartnäckig stalkende Verehrerinnen und von eben denen verschaffte Hermione Blaise ständigen Nachschub. Das letzte Schuljahr würde wohl nicht zu seinen angenehmsten Erinnerungen gehören.

"Herm, du bist die Nachtragende von uns beiden!", rief Blaise ihr hinterher, doch sie drehte sich nicht noch mal um. Mit einem geschickten Wurf versenkte sie den Quaffel zum zweiten Mal in einem der Ringe. Nur noch einmal!

"Herm, ich sehe deine Unterwäsche!"

"Könntest du verdammt noch mal deine Fresse halten!", brüllten Hermione und Draco unisono Blaise an. Dann fügte Hermione etwas leiser für sich selbst hinzu: "Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

_Und außerdem trage ich Sporthosen._

"Nur noch dreißig Sekunden, Mione!", rief Harry.

"Mach hinne!", meldete sich jetzt auch Draco. Nicht etwa unterstützend und ermutigend, sondern mit einem drohenden Unterton. "Du weißt, was dich sonst erwartet!"

So richtig wusste Hermione es nicht. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen allerdings häufiger von irgendeiner Strafe gesprochen, die er sich für sie überlegt hatte, wenn sie die Wette verlor.

Eigentlich ziemlich unfair. Da musste sie schon Sklavin für ihre drei Freunde spielen und wurde dann auch noch von ihrem einzigen Verbündeten bestraft.

Hermione konzentrierte sich kurz, zielte und holte aus.

"Herm, ich liebe dich!"

Der Quaffel bewegte sich ohne ihr Zutun. Und zwar in die endgegengesetzte Richtung des Torrings.

Er flog, flog und traf auf Widerstand.

Blaise Zabini ging zu Boden. Der Quaffel, von Hermione mit aller Kraft geschleudert, hatte ihn mitten ins Gesicht getroffen.

"Saubere Arbeit, Schatz", hieß Draco sie zufrieden willkommen, als sie elegant neben ihm auf dem Rasen aufsetzte.

Hermione lächelte ihn an. "Nenn mich noch einmal so und du bist tot!"

Er grinste nur. "Weasley, beneidest du mich jetzt um meine Freundin, die werfen kann wie ein Mann? Hast du ihren Bizeps gesehen? Deiner ist nichts dagegen!"

Hermione versetzte ihm dafür einen kräftigen Schlag gegen die Brust, woraufhin er lachte. Dann ging sie zu der Stelle hinüber, wo Blaise im Rasen lag.

Er war nicht bewusstlos, hatte aber starkes Nasenbluten und wirkte etwas bedröppelt.

Sie baute sich vor ihm auf.

Blaise war in letzter Zeit zwar schon häufiger in den Genuss ihres inzwischen berüchtigten Hermione-Ist-Sauer-Haut-Alle-Ab-Grinsens gekommen, doch es erschreckte ihn jedesmal von neuem.

"Zab-Zab," sagte sie süßlich,"Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts ernsthaft kaputt gemacht!"

Er antwortete nicht, versuchte aber, das Nasenbluten mit dem Ärmel zu stillen.

Sie beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinab und flüsterte, so dass nur er es hören konnte: "Und wenn du noch mal irgendetwas von dir gibtst, was dem von eben auch nur im Entferntesten ähnelt, breche ich nicht nur deine Nase!"

Damit richtete sie sich wieder auf, murmelte "Episkey" und ging zurück zu Ginny, Harry, Ron und Draco.

Ihre Freunde waren schon in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft.

"Sie hat zwar zielgenau _etwas_ getroffen", sagte Harry grade, mit amüsiertem Ton in der Stimme, "doch leider nicht den Torring."

"Und der Ball ist anschließend auf den Boden gefallen", fügte Ginny hinzu.

"Ich weiß nicht," ließ Ron verlauten, "sie hat uns schließlich bewiesen, dass sie es kann, oder etwa nicht?"

Ginny guckte ihn verwundert an. "Ronniespätzchen, du warst doch der, dem die Vorstellung einer Hermione-Sklavin am besten gefallen hat."

Draco warf Hermione einen Hab-Ich's-Doch-Gewusst-Blick zu. Mit dem Mund formte er die Worte "schmutzige Fantasien".

Hermione ignorierte ihn.

Ron erklärte etwas verlegen und leicht errötend: "Luna hat behauptet, ich wäre einer der Menschen, die jede Chance nutzen. Und ich will ihr beweisen, dass das nicht so ist."

Ginny machte ausnahmsweise mal keinen Kommentar, doch Draco zitterte vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

"Aber sie hat den Regeln nach verloren", verkündete Harry stur.

"Also habe ich die Wette verloren?", fragte Hermione.

Harry sah kurz seine beiden Freunde an. Ron zuckte die Achseln und Ginny nickte ihm zu. "Mione, du hast uns zwar von deinen Flugkünsten überzeugt, doch wir können nicht sagen, du hättest du Wette gewonnen. Die Prüfung hast du vermasselt."

"Wir erlassen dir deine Wettschulden nicht komplett, aber du musst nur einen Tag lang uns alle drei bedienen. Dann sind wir zufrieden", sagte Ginny und Harry und Ron nickten. "Und Minnie werde ich dich nicht mehr nennen", fügte sie mit einem leicht enttäuschten Seufzen hinzu.

"Das klingt erträglich", stellte Hermione fest. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Urteil.

Sie sah zu Draco hinüber.

Der lächelte sie boshaft an. "Du hast ganz eindeutig verloren!"

"Und was bedeutet das?"

Er zögerte einen Moment. "Sommerferien auf Malfoy Manor!"

Hermione war baff. "Wie bitte?"

"Ich stelle dich meiner Mutter vor", erklärte Draco und der äußerst seltene, leicht verlegene Ausdruck stahl sich in seine sonst so kontrollierten Züge. "Ich denke, das ist Strafe genug."

Hermione antwortete nicht.

"Ein Nein, wird nicht akzeptiert", fügte er noch hinzu, dann mischte sich Ginny ein.

"Okay, genug Liebesgesülze. Mir wird sonst schlecht, ich muss nachher noch was essen. Mione, lass uns gehen. Ich wollte noch etwas wegen Alte Runen mit dir besprechen."

Hermione fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl damit, Draco mit ihren beiden Freunden und Blaise in einem Raum zurückzulassen, nachdem er ihr so ein Angebot gemacht hatte, doch Ginny ließ sich nicht abschütteln.

Ron und Harry hatten beide erstaunlich tolerant reagiert, als ihre Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy öffentlich wurde. Nach ungefähr zwei Monaten hatte Ron sogar wieder mit ihr gesprochen. Und noch einen Monat später hatte er Draco höflich und überraschend zivilisiert darum gebeten, nicht vor seinen Augen in Hermiones Haaren herumzufummeln, da er sich sonst in seinen Kessel erbrechen müsste, was die Wirkung des zu brauenden Seelenwandertranks erheblich beeinträchtigt hätte.

Einige Gänge weiter fragte Ginny plötzlich: "Mione, wie geht es dir in letzter Zeit?"

Hermione wunderte sich ein wenig über die Frage. "Gut, warum fragst du?"

"Am Anfang des Jahres hast du irgendwie zerrissen gewirkt. Als würden sich zwei Persönlichkeiten in dir streiten."

Hermione zuckte zusammen. Hatte man es ihr so sehr angemerkt?

Die Stimme ihres Verstandes hatte seit dem Abend der Party bei Blaise nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Zuerst war sie etwas verwirrt darüber gewesen, doch dann hatte sie die uneingeschränkte Freiheit ihrer Gedanken wieder zu schätzen gelernt. Es gab Plätze, da wollte man einfach mal alleine sein und der eigene Kopf gehörte zweifellos dazu.

Sie sah ihre rothaarige Freundin an, die sie besorgt und neugierig musterte. "Du hast das gut beobachtet. Aber mir geht es schon seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr so. War wohl nur eine Phase."

Ginny nickte bedächtig. "Ja, das denke ich auch. Freut mich für dich!"

Ginny Weasley bestieg die Treppe zur Eulerei.

Einen Brief musste sie ganz dringend abschicken. Fred und George warteten schon seit fast einem Jahr auf die Resultate von diesem speziellen Experiment.

Sie las sich noch einmal durch, was sie geschrieben hatte. Ja, das stimmte alles so.

Dann dachte sie nach. Sollte sie sich irgendwie schuldig fühlen?

Nein, sagte sie sich und rollte den Brief zusammen. Sie hatte nie unverantwortlich gehandelt. Und alles war bestens ausgegangen.

Der Brief musste trotzdem abgeschickt werden.

_Hallo ihr beiden rothaarigen Irren,_

_hier nun endlich die endgültigen Testergebnisse zu dem Produkt "Soulvoice" (so habe ich es genannt)._

_Von meiner Testperson habe ich ja bereits geschrieben. Ich hatte eben noch ein abschließendes Gespräch mit ihr. _

_Ich rate euch dringend von der Vermarktung des Produktes ab. _

_Nicht, weil es ineffektiv ist, es funktioniert super, aber weil es doch einen Schritt zu weit geht. Das ist mir klar geworden._

_Hätte ich meine Testperson, ihr wisst wen ich meine, nicht die Zeit der Anwendung hindurch betreut, hätte es zu ernsthaften Problemen kommen können. Der Anwender muss ständig beobachtet werden. _

_Hermione, ich habe keine Lust mehr, sie Testperson zu nennen, hat genau wie geplant eine Gedankenstimme entwickelt. Ihr hattet mir das Modell "Sarkasmus" gegeben und ich habe es Hermione in der Woche vor den Ferien heimlich unter dem Vorwand ihre Tasche zu tragen in die Schultasche gesteckt. Sie hat es nicht entdeckt und da sie ein unverbesserliches Arbeitstier ist, hat sie diese überallhin mit genommen. Die Wirkung hat sich wie erwartet sofort eingestellt und langsam aber stetig gesteigert. Soweit so gut._

_In der ersten Woche nach den Ferien habe ich an ihr jedoch einige ungewöhnliche Veränderungen festgestellt, die mir nicht gefielen. Während dieser Woche hat sie sich in meinen Augen enorm verändert. Nicht unbedingt zum schlechteren, aber trotzdem. Das war ein Eingriff in ihr Leben, den ich nicht in Ordnung fand. Darum habe ich "Soulvoice" deaktiviert und wieder aus der Tasche geholt._

_Ich hätte euch schon damals genauer berichten können, doch ich wollte sehen, wie Hermiones Entwicklung auf lange Zeit weitergehen würde. Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie wieder ganz die Alte ist. Vielleicht ein bisschen bissiger und leicht sarkastisch, aber das kann auch an ihren neuen Freunden liegen._

_Das sind jedenfalls die Neuigkeiten von euer lieben kleinen Schwester aus Good Old Hogwarts._

_Und ich verzichte in Zukunft auf Produkttests. _

_Grüßt Ma und Pa von mir! Und seid nicht zu böse zu Percy! _

_Tausend Küsse schickt euch Ginny_

_P.S. Ron hat was mit Luna Lovegood. Aber ärgert ihn nicht damit! _

FIN

**A/N **Öhm, die letzte Authornote...sollte eigentlich was großes beinhalten. Hmm, mir fällt nichts ein.

Ich danke allen Reviewern, wie immer, und freue mich, wenn es euch gefallen hat. Ich starte hier noch einen letzten Reviewaufruf: EpilogAbschlussletzte ChanceAbschlussreviewglückliche E.T.!! So einfach, so schnell!

Ich liebe Schwarzleser, ihr seid toll! Umgekehrte Psychologie wirkt manchmal... Aber ich mag euch wirklich!

Vielleicht kommt demnächst was neues von mir. Ist aber nicht sicher. Ihr könnt aber gerne den anderen Mist von lesen... Ihr bekommt eventuell sogar einen Keks dafür °Keksdose hochhält°

Okay, ich gebe es zu, diese A/N war nichts als verschwendete Zeit. Ich werde euch vermissen!


End file.
